Kate & Josh : Una historia de tres
by lebesgue
Summary: ¿quién es el tercero? Pues nuestro Castle. Y serían cuatro si contamos a Gina. Bueno: Regresión mental a la tercera temporada. ¿Merecerá la pena leerlo? Eso espero. Aconsejable a todos los amantes del Caskett y/o amadores/odiadores de Josh y/o Gina. Ya veréis que hay escenas para todos los personajes y de todos los géneros. Periodicidad será semanal, con el reloj suizo de Beckett:)
1. Verano: el encuentro

_NOTA:_

_Hola, con la escusa de contar con más detalle la relación entre el doctor-chico-de-la-moto Josh y nuestra detective Beckett, he empezado a escribir estos capítulos, que rellenarán huecos de la temporada 3 y principio de la 4._

_Si odias a Josh, no te preocupes, te encantará este fic. Si te gusta Josh, no te preocupes, también te encantará. Si te gusta Beckett te chiflará. Y si lo quien te gusta es Castle también lo tendrás por aquí haciendo de las suyas._

_Ya sé que a esta alturas de la serie, retroceder hasta estos momentos puede que no sea interesante, pero me vino la inspiración, lo escribí y quisiera compartirlo. De todas maneras en la tele nos repiten capítulos a todas horas, todos los días, para que no nos olvidemos._

_Siempre me ha fascinado la personalidad de Beckett, con su capas de cebolla, sus muros y su Castle al lado. Con estos relatos espero indagar un poco más en su mente._

_Como del doctor Josh Davidson apenas tenemos información he tomado prestadas algunos detalles del actor que lo interpreta, aunque la personalidad que le he puesto está elaborada a partir de lo poco que salió en la serie._

_En cada capítulo que escriba haré referencia a algunos capítulos de la serie para que se sepa ubicarlos y os los podáis volver a ver (al menos así tendréis la escusa para volver a verlos, je je)._

**_Este primero ocurre en el verano, antes de que empiece la temporada 3, disfrutadlo..._**

* * *

Era una de las últimas tardes de un verano que ya estaba próximo a acabar. Las siluetas oscuras de los árboles parecían recortar el horizonte anaranjado. Era una bonita vista para contemplar a lomos de una moto. Avanzando por la autopista a no demasiada velocidad, el doctor Josh Davidson sentía el aire azotar su ropa de cuero. Estaba concentrado en el ronroneo del motor, en las suaves curvas que lo mecían suavemente como si de un baile se tratase. Se sentía vivo. Y hoy necesitaba sentirse vivo.

Aquella tarde había perdido a un paciente. Su terapia era la compañía de su moto y sus pensamientos. Se repetía a sí mismo que él sólo era un hombre, intentando ayudar a otros seres humanos y que lamentablemente a veces no lo conseguía. Haciendo kilómetros con su máquina retrocedía a sus años de estudiante, cuando pensaba en convertirse el en mejor cirujano del mundo y salvar vidas. Una ilusión que se había topado con la realidad: hacemos lo que mejor sabemos hacer y a veces no es suficiente.

Sumido en sus sensaciones, vio en el horizonte una sombra irregular y aminoró la marcha. Pensó que podría ser un accidente. Conforme se iba acercando logró distinguir a través del cristal de su casco, lleno de mosquitos, una solitaria moto apartada en una escapatoria, con los faros encendidos.

La silueta recortada de una persona merodeando alrededor de la moto le llamó la atención. Una avería. No se lo pensó dos veces. Aminoró la velocidad y señaló con el intermitente hasta detenerse en la amplia cuneta a pocos metros.

Se levantó la visera para contemplar semejante belleza: una Harley Softail de los años noventa, muy bien cuidada y con todas la piezas originales, él no era un experto pero sabía lo suficiente para apreciarlo. La persona que él había visto desde lejos resultó ser una figura femenina embutida en cuero con un casco negro. Alta y delgada. Presumiblemente joven, pero no una chiquilla, por la moto que llevaba. _Ella_ le miró cara a cara - casco a casco, mejor dicho - y dio un paso hacia atrás. Él pensó que la había asustado.

-Oh, perdona. Lo siento. Te he visto a lo lejos y he pesado que necesitabas ayuda. - dijo apagando su moto y echando la pata de cabra. El casco no le dejaba hablar con comodidad, así que se lo quitó y se peinó el pelo un poco con la mano.

La figura femenina no se movió de donde estaba y se echó la mano izquierda a la espalda. Entonces el doctor vio que en la derecha tenía una pistola. No le estaba amenazando, sólo la sostenía con el brazo paralelo al cuerpo y apuntando al suelo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Espera! - el hombre soltó el casco, que cayó al suelo y levantó las manos - ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿La moto? ¿La cartera? ¡Coge lo que quieras! - gritó atropelladamente y asustado.

Ella apartó la mano que empuñaba la pistola para que viese que no le estaba apuntando y le enseñó la placa de poli que llevaba en la otra. El doctor dejó de aguantar la respiración, cosa que había hecho inconscientemente, y bajó las manos.

- ¡Jesús, que susto! - dijo aún sobresaltado.

Le temblaban tanto las piernas que se alegró de seguir todavía sentado en la moto. Ella se guardó tanto la pistola como la placa, le hizo una señal con la palma de la mano para disculparse y se quitó el casco.

- Detective Beckett, Policía de Nueva York. - dicho esto movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para colocar su melena. - Perdone si le he asustado.

Se le acercó y le ofreció amistosamente la mano. Él se la dio pero no dijo ni una palabra. Se había quedado mudo de la impresión. La dueña de la moto era otra belleza que en estos momentos le miraba fijamente con unos grandes ojos que no admitían tonterías. Pasaron un par de silenciosos segundos más de lo apropiado en estos casos.

- ¿Y... usted es...? - le preguntó finalmente ella relajando un poco sus duras facciones.

- Davidson... Josh Davidson... ¡Doctor! Josh Davidson - dijo él pareciendo un tonto.

El doctor Davidson estaba acostumbrado a tratar con bellas mujeres desde siempre. Un hombre guapo, alto, atlético y con una prometedora carrera como era él, lo estaba. Lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a que estuvieran armadas.

Josh le soltó la mano y entonces se dio cuenta de que aún estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era por la pistola o por la bella detective. Ella se dio cuenta.

- Caray, perdóneme. De verdad. - dijo ella un poco cohibida por el malentendido.

Su voz era aún firme, pero más amable. La detective le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo. Parecía que estaba evaluando si lo de 'doctor' encajaba en su aspecto.

- Lo siento, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a gente que se dedica a salvar a damiselas en apuros, doctor Davidson. Supongo que es deformación profesional.

Josh la observó agacharse y recogerle el casco del suelo. Le sacudió un poco el polvo y se lo entregó con una tímida sonrisa que le hizo temblar un poco más.

- Gracias - balbuceó.

- De nada, doctor Dav...

- ¡Josh! ... - dijo él cortándola - Llámeme Josh. No es mi paciente, detective.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente. Él también sonrió, y respiró profundamente intentando coger aire.

- Ok. Entonces llámame Kate, por favor, ya que tampoco tú eres mi detenido.

Ambos rieron relajando el ambiente.

- Supongo que lo de ayudar a la gente es _mi_ deformación profesional, Kate... - dijo él alargando su nombre mientras la miraba hipnotizado.

Pasaron unos segundos en silecio, mientras él la miraba firmemente a los ojos y en ese instante Josh sintió que Kate Beckett iba a ser importante en su vida. Y no fue porque la luz anaranjada del atardecer brillaba en su cara resaltando sus cincelados rasgos. Fue la manera en la que ella le sostuvo la mirada durante esos segundos. Vio a una mujer fuerte, decidida, valiente, y que no le necesitaba a él ni a nadie.

Tras esos segundos Kate apartó la mirada, él supuso que por incomodidad, ella se giró dándole la espalda y dio un par de pasos hacia su Harley. Por supuesto, qué tonto, ¿cómo una mujer así iba a estar disponible?. Que desilusión. Entonces Kate se paró y volvió la cabeza para mirarle otra vez a los ojos.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar a cambiar el fusible o te vas a quedar mirando... Josh? - le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Él se bajó rápidamente de la moto y acudió a ayudar a su damisela en apuros.

* * *

- Tienes las manos hábiles de un cirujano. - Comentó Kate mientras Josh manipulaba con sumo cuidado la caja de fusibles.

Se le veía muy profesional, y realmente interesado en ayudarle con la moto. Kate tuvo sentimientos contradictorios al respecto. Por una parte agradecía el que aún quedasen caballeros en este mundo pero por otra no le importaría que le mirara el escote, bueno, si su cazadora de cuero llevara escote.

Josh echó un vistazo al manual que tenía ella entre las manos, iluminado con el faro de la propia moto. Buscó el fusible y con suma delicadeza lo desenchufó, mostrándoselo a Kate como si de una enfermera se tratase.

- Fundido, doctor.- Dijo Beckett seriamente.

Josh sonrió dejando a la vista una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos en la penumbra del atardecer. Kate se sorprendió a sí misma sonriéndole mientras le ofrecía un fusible del mismo color de su caja de recambios. En vez de mostrarle la palma de la mano para que se lo depositara en ella, Josh se lo cogió de la suya propia. El contacto de sus dedos le provocó un suave cosquilleo que se le propagó por todo el cuerpo. Kate dio gracias de que estuviese oscuro porque sentía que se había sonrojado.

El fusible encajó perfectamente con un 'click'. Kate comprobó el claxon y ya funcionaba.

- Perfecto. - dijo Beckett alto y claro. - y gracias. - dijo más tímidamente.

- De nada. - le respondió tímidamente también.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, pero no incómodo, sino más bien, expectante. Como si cada uno esperara que 'el otro' dijese 'algo' para poder seguir hablando un rato más.

- Menos mal, porque un motorista sin claxon en Nueva York no sobreviviría. - dijo Josh limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo de papel. Al contrario que hace unos instantes, a Kate le pareció que ahora sus manos temblaban.

- Me ha salvado la vida, doctor. - dijo ella dramáticamente.

Josh hizo una mueca para intentar sonreír pero se quedó en eso, una mueca extraña. Kate lo captó enseguida.

- Oh, perdona. Perdona, me parece que... no debería...Lo siento.

Él hizo una señal con la mano, para que no se preocupara. Pero sus ojos se habían llenado de tristeza. Kate era muy buena captando las emociones de los demás, tras años de interrogatorios había desarrollado esa habilidad. La pega era que esos mismos interrogatorios habían forjado una coraza alrededor de sus propias emociones.

Pasaron unos segundos, Josh cabizbajo intentaba serenarse. Kate pensó que ese hombretón se iba a echar a llorar ahí mismo, y eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior cabizbaja. Observó la solitaria carretera a un lado y a otro, no podía dejar al buenazo del doctor ahí solo. No después de asustarlo de esa manera. Kate en el fondo sabía que no estaba siendo una buena samaritana sino que quizás no quería que acabase su fortuito encuentro.

- Ey... - dijo ella para llamar su atención.

Él levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Ella le miró con ternura.

- Súbete a la moto y sígueme. - dijo Kate mientras le hacía una señal con la mano.

* * *

El ambiente en el bar de moteros era tranquilo. El traqueteo de las mesas de billar acompañaba a una música lejana en el jukebox. Kate y Josh estaban en la barra. El doctor acurrucado en el taburete con una jarra de cerveza lleva hasta el borde enfrente de él. A su lado, la detective estaba ladeada con el codo apoyado al lado de su limonada.

- Simplemente dejó de latir. - dijo Josh con la mirada perdida en su bebida.

Kate le había estado escuchado con atención. El doctor Davidson, cirujano, tal y como ella había intuido antes, había perdido aquella tarde a un chaval en la mesa de operaciones. Una operación rutinaria, pero que inexplicablemente se había torcido. Todas las pruebas habían indicado que el chico estaba sano y fuerte, listo para la operación. Pero justo antes de suturar había sufrido una parada cardíaca de la que no pudieron reanimarlo. Veinte minutos de descargas que no sirvieron para nada.

Kate se quedó sin palabras, interiorizando todo lo que le había contado. La vida es frágil, ella bien lo sabía. Josh dio un largo trago a la cerveza.

- Perdona, Kate, yo aquí contándote mis penas. Nada menos que a una detective...

- ... de homicidios. - dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- De homicidios... Fíjate. Todos los días enfrentándote a la muerte. Te pareceré un blando. - dijo lamentándose.

- No - dijo ella firmemente. Josh se giró.

Kate tenía el ceño fruncido y le dijo mirándole a los ojos:

- Un poli que no siente dolor por una vida humana, ya no es un buen poli.

Josh asintió con la cabeza y echó otro trago.

La canción que estaba sonando terminó y empezó otra. Un tipo desde la zona de billares gritó '¡Otra pinta, Joe!'.

- Hace unos años... - comenzó a decir ella en voz baja - colaboré con el FBI en el rescate de un niño secuestrado...

El camarero llenó una jarra, Kate observó cómo cerró el grifo lo justo para que la espuma no se desbordara. Josh se giró para mirarle a los ojos, ella tenía la mirada perdida.

- Salió mal. Muy mal. Me encerré en mí misma, no fui capaz de asimilarlo. Aún hoy recuerdo... - tragó saliva - ... a sus padres... destrozados, mirándome, mirándonos a todos... Les fallé. Les fallamos.

Un motero con un taco de billar en la mano se acercó a la barra, cogió la pinta de cerveza, le dio un sorbo y se la llevó.

- Me afectó mucho. Personalmente. Me cambió tanto que acabé rompiendo con mi novio. Después de horas de terapia que no me ayudaron, un día...- miró a Josh a los ojos - mi capitán me dijo que no servía de nada castigarme por ello, que lo que tenía que hacer era utilizar toda mi rabia para convertirme en un mejor poli.

Josh le miró atentamente y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- También me dijo que el remedio no era inmediato, pero que algún día, resolvería algún caso difícil, uno destinado especialmente para mí, uno que sólo yo sería capaz de resolver, y la satisfacción me compensaría en parte la frustración que sentía. Que al final, todo consistía en equilibrar la balanza para ir superándolo.

Se quedó observando a Josh, y en su mirada notó un agradecimiento infinito. Eran prácticamente unos extraños que se habían conocido por causalidad. Muy diferentes en un principio, pero semejantes en el fondo.

- ¿Y llegaste a encontrarte con el caso? - le preguntó Josh frunciendo encantadoramente el ceño.

Ella apretó los labios pensado en el asesinato de su madre.

- Todavía no. Pero las pequeñas piedrecitas de los casos que he ido resolviendo durante estos años han ido equilibrándola. - contestó ella, sabiendo que caso ya lo había encontrado, pero aún tenía que resolverlo.

- Gracias Kate. - le dijo él levantando la cerveza.

Ella levantó su limonada, brindaron y ambos bebieron un trago.

- Y ahora prepárese, doctor, porque empieza el juego. - le dijo ella dándole una palmadita en el antebrazo y señalando las mesas de billar con la cabeza.

Josh se bajó del taburete y la siguió.

- Tendremos que jugar un buen rato - dijo Kate mientras elegía taco - porque no estaría bien que una poli te dejara coger la moto después de la pinta que te has tomado.

Josh sonrió volviéndole a mostrar su perfecta hilera de dientes relucientes. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa cuando le entregó el taco, sintiendo que ella no era la única persona necesitada de ayuda aquella tarde.

- ¡Por cierto! Me tienes que explicar cómo un chicarrón como tú tiene una moto coreana. - dijo ella con guasa cuando llegaron a la mesa.

- Eu... Será porque soy canadiense. - dijo mientras colocaba el triángulo de las bolas numeradas.

- Vaya escusa... anda, rompe tú, que me das pena. - le dijo cediéndole el turno.

El doctor sonrió y la miró mientras se inclinaba para apuntar. Tuvo el presentimiento de que la detective le iba a dar una paliza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los Hamptons...

- ¡Richard!...

Castle se encontraba flotando en medio de la piscina, tumbado cómodamente en la isla flotante que le compró a Alexis por su séptimo cumpleaños, disfrutando de los últimos coletazos del sol de la tarde. Su novia enfundada en un pareo y tapada por una pamela, intentaba llamar su atención desde el borde.

- Mmmm ¿qué? - contestó el escritor sin moverse lo más mínimo.

- Vamos, sal de la piscina y ponte a escribir. - le dijo Gina.

- Mmmm... mejor entra tú en la piscina y jugueteamos un rato... - contestó arqueando levemente su boca en una pícara sonrisa que ella no llegó a ver.

- Hablo en serio, Richard, te faltan 5000 palabras para llegar al cupo diario. Y ya sabes que... - su editora cambió el tono de voz - ... si no llegas al cupo esta noche no hay premio.

- Mmmm... Chantaje... - el escritor levantó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír tontamente pero no se movió.

Gina gruñó y le lanzó un balón hinchable con el que Castle había estado tonteando toda la mañana con tal de no trabajar. Le rebotó en las narices y la isla flotante se tambaleó peligrosamente.

- Eeeeeh... no te enfades, si son 5000 palabras de nada, esas las hago yo con los ojos cerrados, venga, alcánzame el portátil... - dijo remando con los brazos para acercarse a ella.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Para que acabe otra vez en el fondo de la piscina? Voy a por una copa y cuando vuelva quiero verte escribiendo, de una manera productiva, Richard. - dicho esto se alejó hacia la casa.

- ¡Tráeme a mí un... ! - empezó a decir el escritor, pero al ver que se alejaba sin hacerle caso se incorporó apoyándose en un codo. Momento en el que la inestable isla se hizo a un lado mientras que su robusto cuerpo se hizo a otro y...

Gina, de espaldas, oyó la gran zambullida y sólo rezó para que esta vez no hubiese sido el portátil.

* * *

- ¡Increíble pero cierto, te lo aseguro! - dijo Josh mientras abría la puerta del local para que Kate saliera.

La tarde había dado paso a una templada noche de verano y ni siquiera se subió la cremallera de la cazadora de cuero.

- ¡No me lo creo! ¿¡Con patatas!? - exclamaba ella asombrada.

El doctor Davidson le estaba contando una anécdota que le había ocurrido en África, donde en mitad de una operación se les averió el grupo electrógeno y tuvieron que improvisar un poco de luz con varios kilos de patatas.

Era admirable la vida que Josh había elegido. No se conformaba con su trabajo como cirujano en Nueva York, sino que además colaboraba con Médicos Sin Fronteras. Había vivido mil y una historias. Había conocido la miseria en primera persona. Había sufrido impotente cómo la vida de algunos enfermos se escapaba de sus manos por no tener medicinas o medios suficientes. Y aún así seguía hacia adelante.

- Es completamente verídico. Y al día siguiente el paciente se tomó un guiso hecho con las mismas patatas que le salvaron la vida. - dijo Josh.

Kate se rió descontroladamente llevándose las manos a la cara. Josh se contagió de la risa. Llegaron a las motos aparcadas.

- Lo siento, Josh, lo siento. Es que es tan... - intentó buscar las palabras pero no las encontró mientras no podía parar de sonreír.

- ¿Loco?¿Surrealista? - le ayudó Josh, compartiendo su buen humor.

- ¡Sí! - dijo ella gesticulando con las manos.

Acto seguido ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

Bien, el momento había llegado. Cada uno al lado de su moto, recuperándose de las risotadas y jugueteando con las cremalleras, los guantes y los cascos. Kate estaba dispuesta a ser ella la que diese el primer paso, puesto que Josh le había dado a entender que con su ritmo de vida no estaba con nadie.

- Kate, tenemos que repetirlo. - se adelantó Josh sin dejar de sonreírle.

Ella fue a contestarle pero se sorprendió a sí misma dudando. ¿Pero por qué? Si hace un segundo estaba pensando en invitarle a una cena+cine+postre, ¿por qué sentía ahora que su mente se replegaba?. Josh se dio cuenta de que ella tardaba demasiado en responder.

- Aunque lo entenderé si no quieres o no... puedes. - dijo él ligeramente decepcionado.

- Puedo... - dijo ella de inmediato, pero lo dejó en el aire.

- ¡Ah! - dijo Josh nerviosamente, pasándose la mano por su pelo azabache, sabiendo que eso no era todo.

Kate se encontró que en el fondo de su corazón aún había un hilo de esperanza. Un hilillo que le tenía unida todavía a ÉL. A Castle. A un niño grande y mujeriego que había vuelto su mundo patas arriba, pero que en primavera se había reconciliado con su ex-mujer.

Mierda.

Entonces Kate tomó una decisión.

- ...y quiero. - respondió finalmente cortando el hilillo con las tijeras que le brindaba Josh.

Se sintió aliviada, como si se hubiese liberado de algo. Había temido dar el paso, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Josh la miraba contento, ella sonreía.

Entonces oyeron un chasquido y tanto las luces del aparcamiento como los neones del bar se apagaron, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad sólo aliviada por la luna.

- Vaya, y nos ha pillado sin patatas. - dijo Kate volviendo a reírse.

Entonces sintió, por el sonido de la grava, que él daba un paso hacia ella. Le pilló por sorpresa el calor de su mano cuando le agarró el brazo, y cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando sintió sus labios posándose suave y lentamente sobre los de ella.

Pasaron dos segundos durante los cuales Kate sintió un impulso eléctrico que la recorrió de arriba a abajo y que finalizó cuando colocó su mano suavemente encima del pecho de Josh que se apartó cuando la sintió. Ella abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que la luz había vuelto y que Josh la miraba entre amable y confuso.

Diablos. Kate pensó que si 'un clavo saca a otro clavo', este era un buen candidato. Dio un paso atrás y se llevó la mano a un bolsillo interior para coger su móvil. Le echó una mirada a Josh, que le dictó su número. Ella le hizo una perdida. El pitido en el móvil de él hizo sonreír a ambos.

- Llámame. - Fue lo último que le dijo antes de enfundarse su casco y montarse en su Harley para desaparecer en dirección hacia la casa de su padre en el lago.

Josh se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba. Cuando la perdió de vista él hizo lo propio pero hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras tanto otros disfrutaban de una envidiable noche, a la vera de una piscina iluminada.

- ¿Estás bien, Richard? - la voz de Gina le pilló de improviso al escritor, que había levantado la mirada del portátil y se frotaba el cuello con la mano.

Era dificilísimo encontrar una forma cómoda de escribir en una tumbona, pero Castle lo había conseguido tras años de práctica.

- Sí... sólo que he sentido... como un escalofrío... - dijo quejándose como un niño.

Su editora dejó a un lado su cóctel y dio unos pasos luciendo pareo.

- Vamos, vamos, ya me conozco tus truquitos. - dijo ella colocándose a su espalda y dándole un masaje. Cuando hubo pasado un minuto se alejó dándole un cachete - Ahora sigue escribiendo. Tienes que acabar ese capítulo antes de las doce.

- Negrera. - dijo cuando ella ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

El escritor miró el cielo estrellado, tan diferente al de Nueva York, y se fijó en la luminosa luna. Por alguna extraña razón volvió a sentir otro escalofrío. Sería que ya faltaba poco para que acabara el verano. Sí, eso sería.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado... (Si te ha parecido absurdo, lo siento, no tengo mucha idea de averías de motos ni de patatas)**


	2. Pon un Castle en tu vida

**NOTA:**

**Capítulo empieza al principio de la temporada 3 durante ese caso en el que asesinan a una medium y la encuentran en el sofá ****(3x02)**, aunque no es relevante para nada. 

**Finales de Septiembre...**

* * *

Kate observó, desde su coche, el edificio del Hospital donde a parecer trabajaba Josh mientras tamborileaba el volante con sus dedos parada en un semáforo en rojo. Estaba nerviosa, no por enfrentarse al pequeño paso que suponía conocer el lugar de trabajo de su ligue, sino porque para ser justos ella tendría que ofrecerle a Josh la posibilidad de pasarse por la comisaría para recogerla, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia. Más ahora, que había vuelto Castle. Ya se lo imaginaba canturreando 'Beckett tiene novio, Beckett tiene novio...'. ¡Arg!. Borró esa imagen de su mente.

Eran las seis de la mañana y hubiese preferido quedarse un rato más durmiendo en vez de madrugar para desayunar con él,  
pero el doctor Davidson tenía un horario complicadísimo, casi tanto como el suyo propio. Llevaban varios días sin poder verse y al final sólo habían logrado ajustar agendas para que el fin de guardia de él se juntara con el inicio de jornada de ella. Bostezó y esperó que el café mereciese la pena, en todos los sentidos.

El semáforo cambió a verde y condujo con destreza por la entrada de urgencias, pasó de largo la puerta y estacionó su coche en el reservado para la policía. Se aseguró de que la identificación de 'coche policial' estuviera bien visible y recogió la sirena portátil. Bajó del coche y se dirigió a la entrada sonriendo al recordar a Castle insistiendo en que le dejara 'tocarle la sirena' con todas las connotaciones sexuales que llevaba su propuesta. 'Concéntrate Kate' se dijo a sí misma 'acaba de volver a la comisaría y ya está invadiendo la parte del cerebro que tendría que estar pensando en Josh'.

Entró en el edificio y buscó el mostrador de admisión, pero estaba todo invadido por pacientes, los médicos y enfermeras se movían de un sitio a otro pareciendo muy ocupados, así que ella echó a andar hacia la cafetería y buscó su móvil para avisar a Josh. Mirando la pantalla y de reojo observando a la gente pasar, se quedó de piedra cuando se encontró con su amiga forense por el pasillo caminando hacia ella.

- ¡Lanie! - exclamó sorprendida.

- ¡Kate! Chica, que cara, ni que hubieses visto un fantasma...

- Ver fantasmas, lo que me faltaba...¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó ella extrañada

- No, cariño, que haces _tú_ aquí, porque a mí me han levantado de la cama para trabajar. - le contraatacó ella con guasa.

- Eee.. Estoy... He quedado.

No el hizo falta decir más para sentir que se ponía colorada. Lanie se percató del asunto y divertida le comentó:

- Aaaahhh...¿Un _amigo_ en el hospital, detective?

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kate aún se puso más colorada.

- Sip.

- Caray, que calladito te lo tenías.

En ese momento Josh apareció caminando por el pasillo con una indumentaria verde de cirujano. Kate lo vio y no supo si echar a correr o esperar a que se la tragase la tierra. Sabía que era absurda su obsesión de mantener su vida privada... en privado, pero era así como le gustaba a ella. Sabía que era imposible pero, al menos, le gustaba que las intersecciones de ambos mundos fuesen controladas por ella misma, no por el azar.

El doctor la vio desde lejos, le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse. Ella sonrió tímidamente y le saludó con la mano.

-Guau, no me digas... ¿el doctor Davidson?- dijo Lanie por lo bajo hacia Kate, para acto seguido sonreír también mirando hacia Josh.

A Beckett no le sorprendió que su amiga lo conociese, porque Lanie tenía un don especial para ser la primera en enterarse del nombre completo y el estado civil de todos los tíos buenos de todos los gremios con los que se cruzaba.

- ¡Hola Kate! ¡Qué puntual! - dijo él en cuanto llegó a la altura de las chicas.

- Hola Josh. - contestó ella tímidamente sin poder dejar de mirar su sonrisa. - Conoces a...

- La doctora Parish, pero puedes llamarme Lanie - dijo ella presentándose con su habitual musicalidad al hablar y ofreciéndole la mano.

- ¡Ah! ¿La forense Parish? Creo que algún informe suyo ha pasado alguna vez por mis manos.

Lanie se quedó mirando la gran mano del doctor un segundo mientras la apretaba. Kate apostó que su amiga estaba pensado en ofrecerle algo más que informes para pasar por las manos la próxima vez.

Tras algún intercambio de frases entre los doctores y unas cuantas miradas muy persuasivas de Kate a Lanie, la forense se despidió alegando que el deber le llamaba, dejándolos por fin solos. La detective se quedó observándola de reojo asegurándose que doblaba la esquina y los perdía de vista.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Kate se acercó un poco torpemente a Josh y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Él, sorprendido pero encantado, la rodeó por los hombros. Ella alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, para acto seguido echar a andar hacia la cafetería. A él, después de una dura noche de trabajo le supo a poco, así que la abrazó obligando a Kate a pararse en medio del pasillo. Ella notó su corazón acelerarse mientras Josh le alzó la barbilla delicadamente con la mano. La besó en los labios con suavidad, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Kate no llegó a sentirse cómoda con esta muestra pública de afecto en medio de un pasillo de un hospital con olor a desinfectante, más aún cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró a Josh mirándole con ojos de cachorro. Ella le sonrió pero se apartó con timidez y empezó a andar, seguida de el doctor, que se quedó pensando en lo mona que se ponía cuando algo le daba vergüenza.

* * *

- Le llamamos el resucita muertos. - dijo Josh tendiéndole un vaso de café que ella cogió con una sonrisa - Un poco macabro para ser un hospital, lo reconozco.

Kate olió desconfiada el mejunje y empezó a echar de menos el super café con leche con aroma a vainilla que solía beber, lo que le llevó a pensar en Castle. Otra vez. 'Caray, Beckett concéntrate' se dijo a sí misma. Puso la mente en blanco y tomó un sorbo. Era muy dulce, con un toque a canela, y fuerte, muy fuerte. En unos segundos notó como las telarañas de sueño ubicadas su cerebro caían fulminadas.

- Guau. - tomó otro sorbo - ¿Seguro que no lleva sustancias prohibidas? - comentó relamiéndose.

- Nadie lo sabe. Si me mantiene despierto un turno de guardia doble yo no hago preguntas. - bromeó él.

En ese momento el móvil de la detective vibró. Era de la comisaría así que se excusó un segundo para contestar. Se levantó y caminó por la cafetería mientras hablaba. Josh cogió el periódico recién traído de la mañana para echar un ojo, pero Kate acaparó su campo visual. Era increíble lo enérgica y profesional que se le veía al teléfono, con su sobrio traje pantalón y unos tacones de vértigo, parecía que estaba gobernando el país desde ahí mismo. Oyó palabras sueltas pero no pudo distinguir nada. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la mesa.

- Perdona la interrupción, Josh, estamos en medio de un caso...- se explicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se guardaba el móvil.

- No me digas que tienes que marcharte ahora. - comentó él con una pizca de desilusión que no se molestó en disimular.

- No,_ los chicos_ podrán estar un rato sin mí.- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y retomando su 'resucita muertos'

Josh se derritió al observarla 'eso sí que es una sonrisa' pensó. En sus pocos encuentros hasta ahora, se había dado cuenta de que Kate era una mujer independiente, fuerte y bastante reservada con según que temas. Él se moría por conocer más de la detective.

- Cuéntame algo de tu trabajo, Kate. - se aventuró a decir.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa, aunque se concentró en juguetear con la espuma de su café, más que en responderle.

- Pues... Cuéntame quienes son 'los chicos' ¿lleváis mucho tiempo trabajando codo con codo? - preguntó él deseando no haber metido la pata.

- Ah... Bueno. Está el detective Esposito, exmilitar, un hombre rudo, pero fiel como un cachorro. Como... un hermano mayor ¿sabes? - dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

El doctor captó la franqueza de sus palabras y la admiración de Kate hacia su compañero.

- También está el detective Ryan, meticuloso buscando pruebas y de muy buen corazón. A veces me siento como si tuviera que protegerlo, como a un hermano pequeño... no sé si me explico...

Josh asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y se sintió aliviado al verla más relajada. Ella bebió un sorbo de café antes de seguir hablando.

- Y... y... bueno, básicamente esos son 'los chicos' - dijo queriendo dar por concluido el tour por su privacidad.

- Tal y como hablas de ellos parecen buenos compañeros.

- Sí. Lo son.

Ambos sonrieron. 'Gracias a Dios' pensó Kate cuando él se dio por contento. Se supone que un hombre serio va a querer saber algo más que "hola, soy detective, tengo moto y tengo pistola" y eso eran puntos a favor de Josh, pero ella se sentía incómoda. Y le incomodaba sentirse incómoda ¿por qué?. El doctor interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- Oye, como te gusta el cine, estaba mirando la cartelera a ver si ponen algo...

Kate echó un vistazo al periódico se sobresaltó al ver un anuncio a toda página que anunciaba el próximo lanzamiento del nuevo libro de Castle 'Naked Heat'... Diablos. Era como si le persiguiera. Ella estaba intentando tener una cita y ahí estaba él, poniendo miraditas de las suyas en una foto junto a la portada de su libro. La detective se sintió como en una telecomedia, vigilada por la foto del chico graciosillo mientras ella intentaba ligar con el guaperas. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. Se inclinó junto a Josh para hacer como que buscaba algo en la cartelera esperando a que se le pasara. 'Maldito Castle' pensó.

* * *

Cuando el doctor Davidson llegó al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Kate no le llamó la atención el andamio que había levantado. A fin de cuentas en Nueva York raro era que los edificios no necesitaran un repaso de vez en cuando.

En el portal coincidió con el casero del inmueble, lo notó por la forma en que gritaba a un obrero de los del andamio. El hombre se le quedó mirando con extrañeza y el doctor preguntó por el piso de la detective Beckett por educación, aunque ya lo sabía. "Siga los escombros" fue lo único que le dijo haciéndole una señal con el dedo hacia el fondo.

Subió las escaleras, que ciertamente estaban llenas de polvo, pero no vio escombros. Cuando llegó al descansillo se fijó en que a diferencia de los otros, este estaba recién pintado. Josh tocó el timbre de la puerta que también parecía nueva.

- ¡Un momento! - oyó gritar a Kate desde dentro.

Tras unos segundos el doctor escuchó ruidos de cosas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, un golpe seco, seguido de una maldición y finalmente el ruido del cierre de seguridad al abrirse.

- ¡Josh!- dijo Kate abriendo la puerta una rendija- ¡Llegas pronto!.

- Sí, pocos enfermos, es la calma previa a la temporada de gripe... ¿Te he pillado ocupada? - dijo tras observar que no abría la puerta del todo.

- No, no, espera...

Kate empujó una pesada caja de cartón con un pie y consiguió abrir lo suficiente para que Josh entrara. La imagen que se encontró el doctor fue de caos total y absoluto.

Todo el salón estaba invadido por cajas de cartón, algunas apiladas formando torres, pero la mayoría distribuidas por el suelo, abiertas y medio llenas. Podía ver montones de libros, algunos en buen estado y otros ennegrecidos. Y montones de ropa, puede que ordenados siguiendo alguna lógica, pero a él le parecía que había pasado un tornado.

Ya fijándose en detalle vio que había trozos de pared que estaban recién instalados y aún no tenían el papel pintado, mientras que otros estaban raramente envejecidos.

- Disculpa... Tienes que tener cuidado en donde pisas. Mi mudanza se está alargando más de lo que esperaba.- le dijo ella mientras daba medidos pasos pisando zonas de suelo firme.

Él la imitó andando por donde ella lo hacía y, atravesando la jungla, llegaron a una zona algo más despejada al lado de un sofá envuelto en plástico, con muchos abrigos encima.

- ¿Mudanza? - dijo él confuso mirando alrededor fijándose en una caja de trastos visiblemente chamuscados.

- Sí. Eso es... - dijo señalando lo que él miraba - que el apartamento voló por los aires hace unos meses. - dijo Kate con la misma tranquilidad que si dijera 'café con leche y dos terrones, por favor'.

- Vaya. Caray. Lo siento. - dijo él sorprendido.

- No importa, así he tenido una escusa para renovar mi fondo de armario. - Contestó bromeando. - Obviamente mi casero no me piensa renovar el contrato, pero para no perder la fianza estoy reparándolo antes de irme. Tengo un buen seguro.

Josh la observó de arriba a abajo, pelo en coleta, camiseta amplia, vaqueros desgastados y zapatillas Converse. No podía estar más arrebatadora.

- Pues... - dijo él oteando el panorama- Creo que ya que estoy aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es echarte una mano con todo esto.

- No. Por favor, Josh, no hace falta.

- Insisto. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, además si no llegamos a la primera sesión podemos ir a la segunda - dijo quitándose la cazadora y quedándose en camiseta. - Al menos déjame abrir un camino hasta la puerta.

Se puso de cuclillas e hizo mención de coger una caja llena de libros, pero Kate se agachó en frente suyo.

- Eres un encanto, Josh, pero de verdad, no hace falta. - Kate le puso las manos en sus antebrazos para que lo dejara.

Fue como si el tiempo se parara. Sus suaves y cálidas manos no se movieron. La detective le sonrió vergonzosamente. El doctor se fijó en que tenía la cara graciosamente tiznada y se rió.

- ¿Qué? - susurró ella

- Que mona estás con ese maquillaje... - le contestó con guasa él.

- ¿Cómo?

Josh pasó un dedo por un cacharro de metal requemado de la caja e intentó tocarle la nariz, pero ella se resistió riéndose. Kate le agarró la mano, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre los brazos de él, que la sostuvo con fuerza para que no se diese un culetazo en el suelo mientras ambos reían. Sus risas se calmaron y entonces se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras, sus labios.

Josh le apartó un mechón despeinado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Kate le agarró la nuca con una mano y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso, tímido y tierno al principio, pero que - para sorpresa del doctor- ella se encargó de ir avivando hasta convertirlo en un beso húmedo y pasional. Josh sintió el fuego en su ser y, dejándose llevar, abrazó a Kate recorriéndola con las manos a través de la ropa lo suficiente para que ella gimiera y le dijera atropelladamente, mientras señalaba con la mano: "La cama... allí..."

* * *

- Esto... ¿Kate? - dijo Josh en voz baja.

Kate estaba hecha una bolita tan a gusto entre las sábanas que sólo articuló un perezoso '¿Mmmmmh?' y abrió un poco el ojo que no estaba tapado por la almohada. Se encontró a Josh, mejor dicho, al atlético cuerpo de Josh que podría dar envidia a todos los modelos de Calvin Klein, vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura que se sujetaba con una mano. Se asomaba desde el cuarto de baño con cara de preocupación.

- La... la bañera está llena de libros, Kate. ¿Puedo sacarlos para ducharme? - preguntó encantadoramente educado.

Kate ordenó las palabras en su mente y contestó con un aletargado 'Sí, claro.' y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Oyó a Josh emprenderse a la tarea, mientras ella en su somnoliento estado encajó las piezas... Libros en la bañera... Libros en la bañera... Entonces se acordó. Libros_ dentro de_ la bañera. Mierda. El baño ya estaba reformado y ante la falta de espacio 'limpio', había metido ahí todos sus libros favoritos mientras organizaba el resto en el salón. Que vergüenza. Era como dejar abierto su diario para que Josh lo leyera. Se irguió rápidamente, buscó algo que ponerse y en menos de un segundo entró en el baño.

- Vaya, tienes un montón de este Richard Castle. ¿Eres una fan? - le preguntó él con el libro 'Ola de Calor' en la mano.

'Demasiado tarde' fueron las palabras que pasaron por la mente de Kate.

- Eua... Sí. Bueno. Fan del género. - dijo mientras se agachaba rápidamente para recoger libros ella también.

'Por supuesto, Josh y yo medio desnudos y voilà aparece Castle' pensó ella.

- Ajá. Anda, si están hasta firmados... con dedicatorias y todo.

Josh hizo mención de abrir la tapa para seguir curioseando, observado por los ojos redondos y horrorizados de la detective, que rápidamente puso la palma de la mano abierta sobre el libro de Castle para tapar lo que había escrito ese inmaduro. Él se quedó paralizado observando como Kate se ruborizaba y torpemente le quitaba el libro de las manos, cerrándolo con un sonoro '¡Plaf!' delante de sus narices.

- Ey... - dijo él confuso - No te pongas así, Kate.

La detective frunció en ceño, más enfadada consigo misma que con nadie. De todos los libros, había tenido que coger uno de Castle, bueno, vale, tenía los ventitantos libros de Castle en la bañera, pero ya era mala suerte que, de todos ellos, tuviera que abrir _ese_. Kate se quedó seria y cabizbaja intentando decir algo. Josh se colocó bien la toalla, un poco incómodo.

- Escucha, Kate, si... de momento... lo que quieres es que tengamos una relación de tipo superficial, sólo para divertirnos, pues por mí vale.

Kate lo miró extrañada. Cierto es que no habían hablado mucho sobre su relación, pero lo que había pasado en su dormitorio hacía un rato no hubiese ocurrido si ella no fuese en serio. Y sabía que Josh iba en serio, porque si sólo hubiese querido sexo, siguiendo el standar neoyorkino, ya hacía semanas que se hubiese aburrido de esperar a que ella tomara la iniciativa.

- ¿Esa impresión te doy? - preguntó dolida por no haberle dejado claro su seriedad.

- No quería ofenderte, pero entiéndeme, comprendo que eres una persona muy reservada, comprendo que necesites más tiempo para confiar en mí, pero quiero que sepas que quiero conocerte y quiero que tú me conozcas, así que si hay algún modo en que yo...

Kate, sin ganas de escuchar las supercomprensivas y educadas palabras, pensó que ya era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos. Abrió el libro que le había quitado de las manos, se aclaró la voz y leyó en voz alta:

- "_Para la extraordinaria KB y para todos mis amigos de la 12_" Esa soy yo 'Katherine Beckett'. - le aclaró ella.

Siguió leyendo una dedicatoria manuscrita que había en la página:

- "_Para la detective estrella que inspiró todas y cada una de las escenas, especialmente las calentorras y que tan impaciente está por leerme._" Kate miró de reojo a Josh que se quedó boquiabierto.

- Espera, que sigue... " _Para que lo disfrutes en la intimidad de tu baño junto a una copa de vino y música sexy_ ", entre paréntesis, "_Bam-chika-bam-bam_" y hay dibujadas unas notas musicales, mira. - dijo señalando con el dedo y mostrándoselo. Josh medio paralizado no llegó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para mirar.

- Y aún hay más... " _Cuando quieras que revivamos juntos algún pasaje, llámame, viciosilla." firmado "Ricky._" y hay dibujados unos corazones.

Kate volvió a cerrar el libro con un sonoro '¡Plaf!'. Josh se quedó mudo. Ella se le quedó mirando apretando los labios como diciendo 'Sí, esto es lo que hay.'

- ¿Entonces... conoces... _conoces_... a Richard Castle? - dijo él remarcando la entonación para averiguar el nivel de 'conocimiento'.

Kate suspiró.

- Lleva dos años siendo mi perrito faldero en el trabajo, para _documentarse_. No creas, la mayor parte del tiempo es como tener a un chiquillo de 12 años de visita en la comisaría. Y no, no lo conozco_... íntimamente._ Pero no le ha hecho falta, para eso tiene su calenturienta imaginación.

Kate resopló jugueteando con el libro en sus manos. Josh seguía sosteniéndose la toalla con la mano pensativo.

- Bueno, pues... ¿lo ves? No era para tanto. - dijo finalmente Josh sonriendo.

Kate sonrió y prefirió omitir el detalle de que desde entonces, el escritor había cambiado y hasta había resultado ser sorprendentemente útil en muchas investigaciones. Dejó el libro junto a los demás.

- Si me doy prisa aún podemos llegar a la segunda sesión... - dijo el doctor.

La detective se le quedó mirando a los ojos sin decir palabra y lentamente fue bajando la mirada observando la dorada piel de su torso hasta que llegó a la toalla. La agarró con la mano y tiró de ella, dejándole perfectamente claro a Josh que, como muy pronto, llegarían a la sesión de madrugada.

* * *

**Octubre...**

* * *

Después de un par de semanas limpiando hollín y carbonilla de todos los libros y trastos de Kate, ordenándolos, clasificándolos y empaquetándolos; y de limpiar y empapelar las paredes, el apartamento de quedó 'salubre y habitable' en términos de la Organización Mundial de la Salud. O al menos eso pensaba el doctor, que a pesar de las reiteradas negativas de Kate, le había estado ayudando a ratos a recuperar la normalidad en su vida.

Aquella noche Josh se había ofrecido a preparar la cena y, mientras Kate estaba entretenida dándose un baño, él se puso manos a la obra. Sacó verduras de la nevera, las lavó en el fregadero y al coger un paño del armario para secarse las manos, un libro se cayó. 'Que sitio más raro para guardar un libro' pensó él.

Lo recogió del suelo. 'Vaya, Richard Castle en la contraportada, ¡como no!' pensó Josh. Le dio la vuelta y vio el título 'Naked Heat'. En estos últimos días, gracias a internet, había hecho por su cuenta un cursillo intensivo de Richard Castle y su mundo, y ya sabía lo suficiente como para saber que este era el último libro del escritor, recién salido a las librerías.  
También había deducido por todos los titulares de la prensa rosa, que el hombre era un juerguista mujeriego y que era más joven y guapo de lo que él inconscientemente se había imaginado. Con la mosca detrás de la oreja echó un vistazo...

_"Para la verdadera Nikki Heat"_, ya sabía que ese era el nombre del carácter inspirado en Kate. No encontró nada manuscrito, lo cual le alivió. Pasó de página y... rayos, ahí estaba la dedicatoria de su puño y letra... se dispuso a leerlo para echarse unas risas con las ocurrencias de ese tipo...

_"Para mi musa, mi inspiración y la razón por la que madrugo (casi) todos los días."_  
_"Gracias por dejarme conocerte. Gracias por dejarme compartir horas de investigación y acción contigo."_  
_"Gracias por dejarme ayudarte y gracias por ayudarme a mí con mis pataletas paternales."_  
_"Nuestra amistad perdurará siempre (quiero decir, siempre que tú no me des la patada)."_  
_"Léelo y disfruta _-carita sonriente-_. Agente Civil Asociado Castle a tu servicio."_

Josh cerró el libro y lo dejó en su sitio, procurando que no se notara que lo había estado tocando. Parecía otra persona la que lo había escrito. Empezó a sentir una vocecilla interior que le decía que tenía que encontrar una escusa para conocer a ese tipo lo más pronto posible y dejarle claro que Kate estaba con él. De momento se conformó con coger el cuchillo más grande y afilado que encontró y picar las verduras _muy_ -pero que _muy-_ menuditas.

* * *

**NOTA:**

**Como no tengo idea de cuando Beckett consiguió su nuevo apartamento (en el 3x07 seguía buscando) ni dónde rayos vivió mientras tanto, he puesto aquí que anda de 'mudanza' que es algo que se puede alargar en el tiempo durante meses...**

**La dedicatorias manuscritas me las he inventado, pero creo que Castle sería capaz de escribirlas.**

**Aquí enlazaría cuando Josh en el 3x04 va a recoger a Kate a la comisaría a pesar de decirle que ella iba a recogerle a él. Josh ya se ve que recela de 'el escritor' al hablar. Yo creo que todo este capítulo del fanfic hace que esa aparición de Josh tenga más sentido.**

**Espero que haya gustado.**


	3. Idas y venidas

******Finales de Octubre...** después de 3x06 (el triple asesino 3XK, archienemigo de Castle)

* * *

El escritor abrió la puerta de su loft. Era tardísimo, estaba oscuro, su madre y su hija estarían ya durmiendo. Cerró suavemente y, abatido, dio unos titubeantes pasos por el salón, lanzó su abrigo a un sillón, para finalmente dirigirse hacia la cocina. Su vida había estado en manos de un loco asesino en serie y pensó que una copa de vino le ayudaría a desconectar.

Había estado hablando con Beckett junto a la piscina de ese horrible motel barato, después de haberse enfrentado a la muerte. La detective le había aconsejado que hablara con el psicólogo del departamento, que eso le ayudaría, y él no lo había descartado, pero esa noche ya había tenido bastante y prefirió volver a casa. Kate le pidió a un poli que lo acercara en coche patrulla mientras ella se quedó en el lugar de los hechos ultimando detalles.

Eligió un buen reserva, porque la ocasión bien merecía un vino que estuviera 'de muerte'.

Aireó el vino en la copa antes de beber y el aroma inundó sus fosas nasales. Su mente se trasladó a la última fiesta a la que había asistido con Gina, la creme de la creme de la gente guapa de Nueva York, todo eso le parecía tan absurdamente superficial ahora... Pensó en Kate, en cómo se habían cogido de la mano y cómo ese simple gesto había reconfortado y calmando su alma como si estuviera en el lugar más seguro del universo. Cerró suavemente el puño acariciando sus propios dedos con el pulgar y se sorprendió sonriendo al recordar el calor de la mano de la detective.

* * *

El reloj de la comisaría 12 marcaba casi medianoche.

Kate estaba aprovechando el último chute de cafeína para ordenar papeles y adelantar algo de la tediosa burocracia que le esperaba al día siguiente cuando sonó su móvil. La palabra 'Castle' apareció en pantalla y antes de que le diese tiempo a pensar en por qué llamaría a estas horas, lo cogió.

- Beckett. - contestó cansada.

- Oh, menos mal, por un segundo pensé que ya estarías durmiendo. - dijo aliviado y despierto.

- Oh, Castle, que considerado ¿y aún así has llamado? - le pinchó con sarcasmo.

- Si, bueno, si no apagas el móvil para dormir, es cosa tuya... - dijo quitándole importancia.

Kate no contestó nada, sólo sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Él continuó hablando con su tono cantarín...

- Oye, he pensado que, ya que estudié al 3XK para documentarme, pues sería bueno que mañana temprano me pasara por la comisaría y os ayudara a redactar todos esos informes que hacéis los polis...

- ¿Bromeas? - le interrumpió ella riéndose - ¿Richard Castle madrugando para hacer aburrido papeleo? ¿Dónde está la trampa?

- Beckett, sólo intento ser un buen compañero - dijo él con su habitual tono de falso ofendido - Y te advierto que la oferta de ayuda irá acompañada de un café cursi de esos que tanto te gustan.

La detective se quedó en silencio valorando su 'oferta' que seguramente iba encubierta con otra cosa. Dios sabe qué. Podría ser algo serio y responsable, como documentarse más sobre el 3XK para conseguir anticiparse a su próximo crimen... o podría ser algo infantil y trivial, como escaparse de algún compromiso con su madre o su ex-mujer.

- Vaaale. - le contestó finalmente.

- ¡Genial!

- Pero no vengas muy temprano, porque a primera hora tengo que... - pensó en el vuelo de Josh - ...hacer unos recados. - improvisó rápidamente.

- ¡Uy, detective! ¿Secretiiiiitos? - preguntó juguetonamente captando la pausa de ella al hablar.

- Vamos, Castle, ya has conseguido lo que querías ¿no? No quieras forzar a la suerte - le esquivó ella, alegrándose en el fondo, de que aparentemente estuviese recuperado y listo para la carga.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero te recuerdo que tengo una reputación como descubridor de misterios, así que...

- Y yo tengo un arma y sé cómo usarla... - Beckett se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Oh!... la cosa se está poniendo íntima, detective. Así que mejor voy a colgar, porque no quiero que me pille ese motero tuyo que parecía tan fuerte. - dijo con finjida gravedad.

- Ok. Te veo mañana, Castle. - dijo finalmente Kate.

- 'ta mañana. - se despidió él.

* * *

Estaban anunciando la próxima salida del vuelo que tenía que tomar Josh con destino Frankfurt. De ahí saldría hacia el cuerno de África. Había unas colas tremendas de gente facturando equipaje y un bullicio propio del aeropuerto. El doctor apuraba los últimos minutos abrazando a su chica antes de cruzar el control de seguridad para embarcar. Se encontraban en medio del gentío y mirándola a los ojos, como si no hubiera nadie más.

Josh se inclinó para dar el enésimo beso de despedida a Kate, que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó besar por enésima vez. Un poco cansada de dar el espectáculo en plan peli romántica dio un pasito hacia atrás y sonrió. El doctor se acomodó su mochila al hombro.

- Venga, que no quiero que pierdas el avión por mi culpa. - dijo alentándolo a que se marchase de una vez por todas.

Kate se había levantado de buen humor esa mañana, al contrario que Josh. Y era raro, porque él no había dejado de hablarle del viaje y del hospital durante días, ilusionado como un niño que se va de campamentos. Ella estaba aún haciéndose a la idea... Un mes entero sola pero 'con pareja'. Se le hacía raro. Josh por iniciativa propia, le había dicho que comprendía que llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, pero que independientemente de lo que hiciese ella, él no pensaba 'salir con otras personas'. A lo que ella había respondido 'Más te vale o sacaré mi pistola, porque yo no pienso dejar usar mi bañera a otro'. Así que con eso quedó claro su fidelidad mutua.

- ¡Ey! Voy a estar fuera un mes entero ¿no vas a derramar ni una lagrimita? - dijo Josh fingiendo decepción.

- Mmmm... No. No soy esa clase de chicas. - le contestó ella burlona.

- No estaré en tu cumpleaños... ¿ni siquiera eso te pone un poco triste? - preguntó él acarameladamente atrayéndola otra vez hacia él y volviéndola a besar.

- ¡Ey! Como no te vayas ahora ese avión saldrá sin ti. - le cortó ella al cabo de tres segundos de contacto labial.

- Mmmm. Esquivas la respuesta ¿eh? ... Tranquila, te compensaré. - dijo educadamente.

Sonrió pensando en lo que Josh tendría en mente para compensarla.

- Pasaré las Navidades aquí y, aunque tenga algún día de guardia, prometo librar para abrir los regalos contigo. - dijo encantadoramente educado, como siempre.

Kate perdió la sonrisa rápidamente y esquivó su mirada, incómoda.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Josh confuso.

- La Navidad... no es lo mismo desde que mi madre no está... - se explicó nerviosamente ella con un hilillo de voz.

Ella misma reconocía que había sido muy esquiva con el tema del fallecimiento de su madre. Una mañana, mientras se vestía en casa de Josh, éste le preguntó sobre el anillo que llevaba al cuello y entonces fue cuando se lo mencionó. Obviamente, como médico enseguida pensó en enfermedades y le preguntó la causa de la muerte. Ella le comentó que fue atracada, para no darle más explicaciones. Kate sabía que lo siguiente que le preguntaría era si por esa razón se había metido a poli, a lo que ella había contestado con un triste y escueto 'Sí' que zanjó la conversación.

- Lo siento, Kate. No haremos nada que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo con la amabilidad canadiense que le caracterizaba.

- Ok. - dijo ella seria, pero más tranquila.

Volvió a sonar la megafonía del aeropuerto anunciando el vuelo. O Josh salía corriendo ahora mismo o no llegaría. Kate miró el arco de seguridad y suspiró.

- Lo siento Kate, me tengo que ir.

- Lo sé. Tranquilo. Estoy bien. - dijo ella colocándole bien el cuello de la cazadora distraídamente.

- Ey... ¿Me regalas una sonrisa de despedida? - le dijo intentando animar el asunto después del bajón navideño.

Kate sonrió. Durante un segundo, la forma de hablar le había recordado a Castle.

- Esa es mi chica... - dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar y le daba un beso en la frente.

Echó a correr y sólo paró durante un segundo para enseñar su documentación al guardia jurado. Cuando lo perdió de vista, la detective se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Una solitaria y tonta lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

* * *

Otro día más en la comisaría 12. Otro día más llevando café a Beckett. Pero ella aún no había llegado y Ryan y Espo habían salido, así que Richad Castle esperaba aburrido sentado en el silloncito junto al escritorio de la detective. Había dejado el café en la mesa, y había tenido que espantar a más de un poli que miraba el super vaso humeante con malas intenciones.

El escritor se sacó del bolsillo el móvil en cuanto empezó a sonar. Observó un segundo la pantalla y se sintió decepcionado al comprobar que era Gina. Ignoró la llamada, volviéndose a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo y dejando que sonara, ante la perturbadora mirada de un agente que acechaba el café de Beckett.

¿Es que no le había quedado claro que hoy se iba a pasar por la comisaría y que no podía jugar al golf con los peces gordos? Ya sabía que era parte de su trabajo el mantener los contactos, el asistir a eventos... pero ahora estar en la 12 también era su trabajo, y se había dado cuenta que para enfrentarse a un papel en blanco necesitaba el estímulo que recibía en la comisaría. Y más después de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Necesitaba concentrarse en ese 3XK.

- Pensaba que finalmente te rajarías - dijo Beckett a sus espaldas.

Él se giró en una postura imposible

- Soy un hombre de palabra, detective. ¿Qué tal?. - el escritor continuó hablando mientras ella daba unos pasos.

- Toma te he traído uno especial. Aún está caliente, pero si quieres te lo pongo en el microondas. - ella se quitó la cazadora y se sentó en la silla. El continuaba...

- Pensé que lo de no pasarme a primera hora iba de coña, pero veo que has estado ocupada de verdad. He tenido que apartar a esos polis, son como buitres, y eso que no he traído donuts...

- Hombre de... muchas palabras. - dijo ella mientras sonreía y cogía su café para darle un pequeño sorbo.

- Sí, eso dicen. - fue lo que respondió Castle observando con curiosidad el color de lápiz de labios ligeramente difuminado, que le daba una idea del tipo de 'recado' que la había tenido ocupada a primera hora de la mañana. Pero permaneció en silencio.

La detective se sintió observada y la sonrisilla tonta que encontró en la cara del escritor cuando le miró, no la dejó tranquila. Se levantó y se dirigió al tocador maldiciendo mentalmente a Josh.

* * *

**3x07 Beckett sigue buscando apartamento, pero por poco tiempo...**

* * *

- ¿Y cuánto pide? - preguntó Kate Beckett observando la escalera de piedra que llevaba a la terraza.

- 2800 mensuales. - dijo el hombrecillo que le estaba enseñando el apartamento.

- Um. - fue el único comentario que dejó escapar ella.

Ahora observaba el impresionante fregadero de línea antigua, que le había enamorado, con cara de poker. Echó un vistazo a la isla de la cocina, donde había una placa de gas. Se agachó con curiosidad y observó la instalación de tuberías de cobre que quedaban perfectamente camufladas por el interior de las patas.

- ¿Cuando pasó la revisión de las instalaciones? - preguntó como si ella misma fuera una inspectora del gas.

- Eu... En... en febrero. Está todo en regla, señorita... eu... agente Beckett. - contestó él.

Kate observó cómo el hombre se había puesto tenso con la pregunta. Dio unos pasos por la sala y observó la chimenea. Antes de que ella preguntara, él le aclaró que también había pasado la inspección. La instancia no tenía más mobiliario, salvo una mesita destartalada, una silla con el asiento hundido y un par de cajas de cartón con trastos viejos que no habían querido llevarse.

- ¿Qué fue del anterior inquilino? - dijo observando un bastidor gigantesco apoyado contra la pared, que estaba torpemente tapado con una sábana.

- Eu... Era pintor, y tuvo que mudarse por motivos de trabajo. Eso me dijo.

- Um. - la detective retiró la sábana dejando a la vista el cuadro.

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho. No había visto algo así en su vida. Y sin embargo parecía que habían estado allí esperando a que ella lo descubriera. Una mujer atravesando un caos. Justamente como se sentía ella. Se fijó en el óleo, reconoció inmediatamente el subrealismo moderno con el toque oriental de Alex Gross, pero había un detalle...

- Falsificador. -dijo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Su anterior inquilino... pero no se preocupe, usted no tenía porqué saberlo, ¿verdad?

- Eu... verá, agente Beckett...

- Detective en realidad.

- Oh, perdón. Detective Beckett, verá, él pagaba puntual y eso era lo que me importaba. Vi cosas... en fin... un poco raras, pero no sabía nada hasta que lo detuvieron hace un par de semanas. Vinieron compañeros suyos de la policía y se llevaron un montón de cuadros pequeños, pero ese tan grande lo dejaron... dijeron que ya tenían pruebas de sobra para empapelarlo y que...

- ¿Y qué pensaba hacer usted, venderlo y sacarse un buen dinero?

- Eu, ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Si yo ni siquiera me acordaba del cuadro!... y además es bastante feo. - dijo arrugando la nariz mientras le echaba un vistazo.

El hombre parecía sincero. No parecía mala persona, pero sí poco avispado.

- 25000

- ¿cómo?

- El alquiler. Por un año. Le ofrezco 25000. En efectivo y por adelantado. Y me creeré que no iba a hacer nada con el cuadro.

El hombre le miró sudoroso y antes de que Beckett se moviese le ofreció la mano, que ella apretó para sellar su trato. Ya tenía apartamento.

* * *

**Ea, el cuadro venía con la casa. En homenaje a Nathan Fillion que una vez comentó que cuando compró su casa venía con un gato (del que intentó deshacerse pero no hubo forma humana, por lo visto)**

**3x09 Abducción con chupetón**

* * *

La puerta del nuevo apartamento de Beckett se abrió con un chirrido. La detective apartó una caja de cartón con el pie antes de abrir del todo y se encontró a un hombre alto y moreno, con barba de tres días, con una mochila al hombro y arrastrando más equipaje.

- Así que pensabas darme esquinazo mudándote de casa sin avisar, ¿no? - dijo con voz cansada y dejando resbalar la mochila, para acabar en el suelo, junto a su maleta.

- ¿Josh? - Beckett, sorprendida, se sacudió unas migas de la camiseta y se peinó inconscientemente la melena con los dedos de las manos - ¿cuándo has llegado?

- Lo que he tardado en taxi desde el aeropuerto. He pasado por tu apartamento, el que explotó, y tu casero me ha dado tu nueva dirección y... - el doctor miró su equipaje - ... me ha dado algo de correspondencia que he guardado en algún sitio.

- Pero... ¿no se supone que venías la semana que viene? ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Kate mientras él buscaba en los bolsillos.

- Bueno, mi relevo llegó con antelación y no... no podía esperar ni un día más. Toma. - le entregó los sobres.

Beckett le contempló sonriente mientras se le despertaba un instinto de ternura al ver al organizado y diligente doctor Davidson totalmente agotado e impaciente por verla. La detective soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

El exótico pero agradable olor de su ropa la embriagó. Josh le devolvió el abrazo con tantas ganas como un naufrago se agarraría a un tronco flotando. Kate también le abrazó con fuerza. Ambos sintieron que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que se habían echado de menos hasta ese momento en el que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Fue Josh el primero en ceder un poco el abrazo y buscó los labios de ella. Primero se besaron suavemente como para recordar cómo funcionaba aquello. Él notó el sabor a chocolate en los labios de Kate, mientras que ella sólo sintió toda su maquinaria encendiéndose tras semanas de abandono.

A los pocos segundos ya estaban besándose con más destreza y pasión. Kate tiró de él para que entraran en el apartamento. Dieron unos torpes pasos hasta que tropezaron con una caja de cartón.

- Diría que te gusta vivir rodeada de cajas, detective. - dijo él echando un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo para no caerse.

- Mmmm. - Kate no estaba en condiciones de hablar. Sólo se separó un instante de él para arrear un empujón al equipaje que traía Josh y cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

El doctor observó como se sacudía las manos en el pantalón vaquero tras realizar la operación. Se miraron a los ojos. Había tantas cosas que se querían contar. Había tantas cosas que se querían preguntar. Pero ambos sentían también un fuego interior que tenían que calmar primero.

* * *

- Sinceramente, no pensé que... respondería. - dijo Josh sorprendido.- han sido 18 horas de viajes y escalas por medio mundo hasta llegar aquí.

Estaban tumbados encima de la cama, boca arriba, uno al lado del otro, completamente desnudos, con la piel sudorosa y todavía recuperando la respiración.

- En mi defensa diré que no sabía que tenía tantas ganas... - dijo Kate también sorprendida.- pero han sido 28 días de... pan y agua.

Ambos rieron. Y se ladearon para verse las caras.

- ¿Eso es un chupetón? - preguntó el doctor extrañado observando su cuello. - ¡Ah, no! Tiene la marquita de una aguja. - dijo acercándose a observar.

- Oh. - la detective hundió la cara en la almohada antes de reunir las ganas de contarle a Josh la historia del pinchazo en el cuello que a simple vista parece un chupetón y esperar a que le creyese.

* * *

- ¡Te repito por enésima vez que no es un chupetón, Gina! - el escritor dejó el portátil a un lado, se levantó del sillón de su despacho y se puso de pie frente a ella.

- ¡Pues no pretenderás que me crea la historieta de los marcianos, Castle!

- Sabes... preferiría que fuese un chupetón, sí, porque así no estaría preguntándome que han podido estar haciendo con mi cerebro... - dijo moviendo cómicamente los dedos como quien teclea muy rápido en un ordenador.

- Yo te diré lo que han hecho con tu cerebro: NADA. Porque de donde no hay no se puede sacar. - dijo molesta su exmujer pero actual novia y editora.

- ¡Me ofendes! ¡Sobre todo sabiendo que tú vives, en parte, de lo que sale de mi cerebro! - le contestó Rick dispuesto a seguir con el mal rollo que había encendido entre ellos.

- ¡Tú sí que me ofendes! ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Antes de dedicarte a perseguir policías sabía que te encontraría en casa, escribiendo... o jugando a videojuegos... o viendo la tele... ¡Pero ahora no sé donde estás la mayor parte de los días!

- Pues no me los paso esperando que me den chupetones. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

La seriedad con la que Castle dijo esa frase hizo que ella se callara.

- Yo siempre he sido fiel. Mujeriego sí, vale. Cuando he estado soltero. Lo reconozco. Pero siempre he sido fiel. - dijo dolido esquivando su mirada.

Gina se calmó. Estaban volviendo a pisar las arenas movedizas de su antigua relación y era mejor pararse y pensar antes de seguir por ese camino.

- Ya te pedí perdón por eso, Castle. Y cuando retomamos lo nuestro acordamos en dejar el pasado en el pasado.

La editora se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció de su vista, abandonándolo con un portazo.

- Y sin embargo siempre acaba resurgiendo. - dijo el escritor observando la puerta cerrada de su despacho.

* * *

**No hay crónicas que digan que Gina fue infiel a Castle (Meredith sí lo fue, según parece) ni tampoco nadie nos asegura que Castle haya sido fiel, pero yo he optado por escribirlo así. Ya perdonaréis mi osadía.**

**A los pocos días...**

* * *

- Me habías dicho que eras buena es esto, pero no me esperaba algo así. - dijo Josh jadeando.

El sudor le resbalaba por la cara y a Kate le pasaba lo mismo.

- ¡Já! - la detective rodó sobre sí misma y se levantó de un salto, dejando más de un metro entre ella y el doctor, que resoplaba tumbado en el tatami totalmente vencido.

Beckett se rió para su adentros, pero es que era de cajón: si invitabas a un ligue a una sesión de defensa personal, ellos daban por echo de que entre refriegas y roces iban a acabar retozando como animales. Pero no con ella. Si Beckett te invitaba a una prueba de nivel en el dojo, ten por seguro que si no eras bueno podías acabar como si te hubiese pasado un tren por encima. Y era lo que le estaba pasando a Josh.

- ¡Oh, venga ya!¡No pensaba que tuvieras tan poco aguante! - se burló ella socarronamente.

- ¿Y haces esto todos los días? - preguntó él desde el suelo mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Oh, no. Sólo los días que no corro mis cinco kilómetros en ayunas. No soy tan friki.

- Ah... menos mal... - dijo él en voz baja.

Ante la flojera de Josh, la detective se alejó para beber agua azucarada de su botellín y secarse el sudor. Pensó que era una ventaja que Josh fuera aficionado al taekwondo, así podrían entrenar juntos de vez en cuando. Eso era algo que le gustaba y por ejemplo no podría hacer con Castle. Se lo imaginó sobre un tatami y le vino a la cabeza él haciendo alguna imitación rollo Matrix o peli de kung-fu antigua y sonrió como una colegiala.

Entonces frunció el ceño y casi se atraganta con el agua.

Seamos razonables: Estaba sudorosa y cien por cien activada después de unas pocas volteretas y agarrones con Josh... entonces... ¿qué rayos hace pensando en si Castle esto o Castle lo otro?. Se enfadó consigo misma y se enfadó con Castle.

Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Bueno, al menos cuando estaba con Josh. Vale que cada uno es su cabeza se puede montar la película, pero no le gustaban esas incursiones Castlenianas.

Enroscó el tapón con fuerza y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Josh, que seguía tumbado boca arriba tragando aire como un boquerón fuera del agua.

Se inclinó sobre él apareciendo en su campo visual.

- ¡Vamos a las duchas! - le dijo Kate autoritariamente.

Josh dudó unos instantes porque ignoraba toda la reflexión ocurrida en las capas de cebolla más profundas de Beckett. Entonces ella le agarró la tela de la camiseta y de un fuerte tirón lo incorporó y le dio un morreo metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Ahora ya lo había entendido.

Cuando entraron a trompicones a la ducha del gimnasio, Josh apartó su boca de la de Kate para preguntar: "¿Pero... y si viene alguien?" A lo que Kate respondió mientras se quitaba el top "¡Quien en su sano juicio va a venir a estas horas al gimnasio!"

Y ese día, por culpa de Castle, Kate hizo una excepción con Josh.

* * *

**Fragmento en 'homenaje' a Victor Webster, cinturón negro de taekwondo. Ya le hubiese gustado al actor hacer algo así, ya... Bueno y en 'homenaje' a Stana Katic que por lo visto también karatekea por ahí... y tira con arco... otra caja de sorpresas, como Beckett.**


	4. Ruptura y Revelaciones

**Principios de Diciembre... durante el 3x10 'Última llamada', haciendo referencia a la investigación de Josh y Kate con el portátil, capítulo en donde aparece The Old Hunt por primera vez.**

* * *

Kate miró confusa el mapa en la pantalla del portátil.

- ¿Dónde dices que está vuestro hospital?

La detective estaba buscando una aldea perdida entre la frontera de dos países africanos que hace unos meses no sabían ni que existían. Josh decía que era una zona con preciosas puestas de sol, pero desgraciadamente el google maps no había llegado por ahí. El doctor salió del baño, vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama, secándose la cara con una toalla y se acercó a la cama, donde estaba la detective cómodamente sentada con el portátil apoyado en sus piernas cruzadas.

- A ver... esta carretera que ves aquí... - dijo él señalando una línea amarilla.

- Ajá

- Pues aunque no está en el mapa, sigue varios kilómetros hacia el interior y... antes de llegar a la linea discontinua que marca la frontera... está la aldea.

Kate frunció el ceño para imaginarse el lugar exacto y refunfuñó.

- Me hacía ilusión ver donde habías estado, pero ya veo que es imposible.

- Usa tu imaginación, cielo.

- Soy más de hechos y pruebas tangibles.

Él se rió y volvió a entrar en el baño. Kate se tendría que conformar con algunas fotos que había tomado Josh con el móvil durante su estancia.

El doctor había estado trabajando todo el mes anterior con Médicos Sin Fronteras, había regresado hace poco y ya estaba pensando en el próximo viaje que quería hacer en enero. La detective lo había echado de menos los primeros días, pero el trabajo la mantuvo entretenida y las semanas pasaron volando. 'Mejor' pensó ella, no quería pasar los días suspirando en plan heroína romántica. Sólo cuando regresó, se dio cuenta de lo que añoraba el sentirse arropada y abrazada por las noches. Seguramente que durante el próximo viaje se le haría más duro.

Josh volvió a salir del baño, ahora sin el pantalón del pijama. Kate no levantó la vista de la pantalla, así que el doctor se acercó y la abrazó desde atrás y le besó el cuello varias veces.

- Ey... - dijo ella divertida mientras se giraba y le besaba en los labios.

El doctor observó con el rabillo del ojo que Kate había dejado por imposible lo de África y seguía buscando algún tipo de información policial, pero él quería pasar el rato de otra manera.

- Si me explicas lo que llevas buscando desde hace un buen rato y que te tiene tan intrigada que no te 'percatas' de que estoy desnudo...

- Mmmmm - respondió ella mientras él recorría sus curvas con las manos.

- Quizás pueda ayudarte... - dijo susurrándole al oído.

Kate apartó el portátil y se acomodó sentándose encima de los muslos de Josh.

- Me he 'percatado', _exhibicionista_. - se quitó la camisola que llevaba puesta, quedándose ella desnuda también - sí que me puedes ayudar, pero de momento haremos trabajo 'de cama'.

* * *

Gina apareció por la puerta del loft justo cuando Castle se disponía a irse. El escritor había cogido su chaqueta en una mano y el móvil y las llaves en la otra.

- Richard. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - dijo sorprendida mientas él la ignoraba y miraba su teléfono.

- Es un caso... se me ha ocurrido algo que tengo que enseñar a Beckett. - dijo contento como un niño.

- Pero ¿y nuestra cena? - dijo ella parándole los pies en la misma puerta.

- ¿Cena? Bueno, ve picando algo, aún es pronto. - dijo él señalándole la barra de la cocina llena de cócteles. Martha incluso levantó una copa invitándola.

- Nuestra cena de negocios, Richard, con los distribuidores europeos... - le refrescó ella

- Uy. Se me había olvidado por completo. - dijo siendo totalmente sincero.

Gina se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba a abajo esperando su reacción.

- Pero... Pero ahora no puedo... Trabajo. - dijo él señalando su móvil y haciendo pucheros.

- Te recuerdo que también eres escritor, aunque posiblemente ya tampoco te acuerdes. Y es importante que mantengas tus contactos y ...

- Pero eso es más cosa tuya, Gina. Yo me aburriría. - dijo él cómicamente mientras se escaqueaba.

Se largó por el pasillo del rellano dejando a su editora con las palabras en la boca. Gina se resignó, saludó a Martha y Alexis y se unió a ellas en la barra.

- ¿Es siempre así con_ ella_? - preguntó.

- Uy, querida. - dijo Martha - te voy a explicar como funciona: la detective Beckett hace sonar su campana y Richard acude como un Yorkshire Terrier.

Alexis asintió con la cabeza mirando a una incrédula y fastidiada Gina.

* * *

- Sing us a song, you're the piano man... Sing us a song tonight... Holaaaaaa - saludó cantarinamente Castle.

Entrar en casa cantando a pleno pulmón el 'Piano man' de Billy Joel no era lo apropiado. Menos aún si pasaban de las doce de la noche. Pero unas copas de más y descubrir que Beckett tenía una voz con la que podría haber sido estrella del rock lo había envalentonado.

- Uf, que tarde ¿dónde has estado? - Gina, adormecida en el sofá, le preguntó haciendo señas para que bajase la voz.

- ¡Adivina quien...! perdón. Adivina quien es el nuevo dueño de 'The Old Hunt'. - dijo bajando la voz hasta un susurro.

- Rick... ¿de qué estás hablando? y ¿por qué hueles a... tasca? - dijo parándole su aproximación con la palma de la mano en el esternón.

- ¿Tasca? ¡pero que dices! Es el olor de la amistad, del colegueo. Y acostúmbrate, porque a partir de ahora va a ser el olor de moda en Nueva York. Pienso hacer una fiesta de inauguración. De re-inauguración. Invitaré a todos esos peces gordos que dices siempre que tengo abandonados. Y será fantástico.

- Un momento, un momento Rick. ¿Hablas en serio? - Gina esperó su respuesta. Castle, sonriente, asintió con la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño.

- Pero... si apenas llegas a tiempo a tus entregas... ¿cómo piensas hacerlo ahora si además de ir por ahí con la policía te pones a regentar... ¡una tasca!? - se lamentó ella.

- Si sólo soy el propietario. La gente que trabaja ahí ya sabe cómo llevarlo. Sólo tendré que pasarme de vez en cuando a charlar con mis empleados y a darles palmaditas en la espalda y todo eso. - dijo quitándole importancia.

- Pero Richard...

- Uf... Tengo que ir al baño... otra vez... ese vino añejo debía de tener algo que... - dijo saliendo disparado y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

******La faceta exhibicionista de Josh es un guiño a la faceta exhibicionista del actor, Victor Webster, portada de revistas mostrando cachas hace unos años.**

**Enero... Salto hasta el 3x12, 'Puf, estás muerto', el de la magia, Castle romperá con Gina.**

* * *

Le Cirque. El restaurante más romántico y por supuesto más caro del Midtown neoyorkino estaba lleno de gente que opinaba que toda gran ocasión debe estar coronada por la pompa y el boato francés que les brindaba el local. Gina Cowell se encontraba en su salsa, no tanto su acompañante.

- Entonces, el jueves 13 ¿de acuerdo Richard?... ¡Richard!

- ¿¡Qué!? - dijo el escritor dejando de hurgar en el centro de mesa, intentando averiguar cómo se sostenía una cabeza de cisne de cerámica entre un bouquet de florecillas blancas.

- Atiéndeme, Richard. La reunión con los editores asiáticos ¿el jueves 13? - le preguntó una vez más consultando su agenda en el móvil.

- Jueves 13... Jueves 13... parece una precuela de Viernes 13, muy apropiado. - fantaseó él.

- ¡Concéntrate de una vez, Richard! - le cortó ella.

- Pero si yo no... - la mirada de Gina no le dejó decir nada más. La mirada de las mesas de alrededor y de los camareros tampoco ayudaron - Mira, si no hay ningún caso iré, pero no te puedo prometer nada. - dijo en voz baja.

- Sabía que pasaría, Richard. Ya te lo dije. Demasiadas responsabilidades para tu cabeza de chorlito.

- Ey, ya te he dicho que si no hay cadáver iré. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora. Relájate y disfruta, mujer. Que aún tenemos que pedir los postres, y yo no me voy sin tomar una crème brûlée de las que preparan aquí.

La editora se quedó con el móvil en la mano y el ceño fruncido pensando en qué necesidad tenía un afamado escritor de jugarse la vida por las calles de Manhattan. Y ahí estaba él, mirando la carta de los postres.

- Pide tú pastel de chocolate y así lo compartimos, ¿vale? - propuso él tan sonriente como siempre que hablaba de postres.

Gina se levantó de la mesa, metió el móvil en su bolso y miró a un sorprendido Castle.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó él.

Ella no respondió. Hizo mención de irse. Pero Castle se inclinó y le agarró de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gina?

La editora apartó la mano con un brusco movimiento. Él le soltó. Para aquel entonces la gente ya había empezado a cuchichear. Seguramente habían reconocido a Castle. Dispuesta a no darles más comidilla, abandonó rápidamente el local.

El escritor se quedó mirándola y, muy a su pesar, hizo una señal al camarero, para que le trajese la cuenta.

* * *

Cuando Castle abandonó precipitadamente el local lo único que pudo llegar a ver fue un taxi alejándose del lugar. Maldita sea. Tenía un terrible déjà vu, lo cual encajaba muy bien con el ambiente francés del restaurante. Esta situación ya la había vivido, varias veces. Gina controlándole y frustrándose por no conseguir que él se comporte como un adulto. Él agobiándose con su agenda, y cuanto más se agobiaba más infantil se comportaba, y era de esperar ¿no? porque al final ella le estaba organizando la vida como algunos padres hacen con los hijos.

Cuando volvió con Gina pensó que... bueno, seamos sinceros, no pensó. Más bien se dejó llevar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo se repetiría más o menos como durante su matrimonio, hasta que acabara con ambos frustrados y desilusionados. Acarició su móvil pensando en llamarla, pero observó a alguien del restaurante curioseando y optó por dejarlo para luego y huir lo más rápido posible.

* * *

El puesto ambulante de comida rápida echó la persiana en cuanto sirvió a sus dos últimos clientes.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Castle después de darle un mordisco a su sandwich de cuatro quesos - ¡Ouah, quema!

Kate se rió mientras su compañero se abanicaba la boca.

- ¿Qué? - dijo la detective mientras saboreaba el suyo de pollo y lechuga.

- Que es un peligro que me acompañes en mitad de la noche... - dijo él mientras echaba a andar por la acera para no helarse de frío.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Beckett haciendo lo mismo.

- Porque a la vuelta de la esquina puede haber un paparazzi y no estoy seguro de que te gustase ser... 'la otra' en las páginas del corazón.

- ¡Mmh! - dijo la detective mientras masticaba.

No pensaba que fuera a sacar el tema de su ex mujer. Kate no pensaba en decirle nada, ella sólo había oído algo que no debía y, aunque no se sentía orgullosa de ello, había dejado caer una invitación a cenar que tal y como sospechaba, el escritor había aceptado. Si no lo hubiese hecho ella hubiera pensado que iba a reconciliarse con Gina y punto, pero ahora estaba claro que habían roto.

- Bueno Castle, si me dieran a elegir, preferiría salir en la sección de cotilleos que en los obituarios.- dijo ella observándole. Él sonrió juguetonamente.

- Caray detective, ten cuidado porque se empieza así y acabarás saliendo de juerga sin bragas. - dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo como para cerciorarse de que ahora sí llevaba ropa interior.

- ¿Quieres salir mañana en una esquela, Castle? - dijo entornando los ojos al sentirse observada.

Por una parte a Beckett le alegró ver que pese a todo Castle conservaba el ánimo. Mejor. Ella no se consideraba un buen hombro en donde llorar penas. Le iba más el colegueo policial: puyas de humor negro, los golpecitos de nudillos en el brazo y ese tipo de cosas.

- Gracias, detective, pero no. - le contestó el escritor con sarcasmo.

Kate observó a su compañero, no era el único que estaba alicaído. Había dado la casualidad de que Josh estaba de guardia y aunque no lo hubiera estado, se habría pasado la noche planificando su inminente viaje a África. A la detective le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero no le apetecía quedarse sola esta tarde-noche. No necesitaba gran cosa, simplemente caminando con Castle calle abajo se encontraba bien.

- Oye, muy bonito el ramo, pero me tienes que hacer ese truco con hielo. - comentó él inocentemente.

Beckett rió y negó con la cabeza. Había omitido el detalle de que ese truco era de contenido erótico.

- Quien sabe, Castle, quizás otro día. - dijo finalmente.

- Oye, ¿por qué te has puesto colorada? ¿hay algo que debiera saber, viciosilla? - dijo él cantarinamente al analizar su reacción.

- ¡Castle! Aún estás a tiempo de acogerte a la oferta de la esquela.- le replicó la detective volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva.

- ¿Y entonces quien escribiría los libros de Nikki Heat que tanto te gustan?

- Uy, sí, que lástima... Ah, no, espera, Nikki Heat soy yo...

Continuaron calle abajo con su conversación. Quería hablar con alguien, con alguien que la evadiera de todo por un momento, hoy era Castle y mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Cuando Castle llegó a su loft dispuesto a enfrentarse con ánimo a su recién estrenada 'soltería', le sorprendió encontrar allí a su editora/exmujer/exnovia.

- ¡Gina! - fue lo único que dijo mientras ella se levantaba el sofá y caminaba hacia él.

- Lo siento Richard, pero quería recoger unas cosas y devolverte esto - dijo entregándole la llave del loft que él le había dado meses antes.

El escritor no se sorprendió que ella se mantuviese serena y que se comportara como si se le hubiese acabado un contrato, en vez de una relación sentimental, porque básicamente su relación había sido de negocios 'con privilegios' ya incluso cuando estuvieron casados. Castle era quien siempre intentaba poner la parte romántica y divertida de la relación, mientras que ella estaba más centrada en gestionar la gallina de los huevos de oro.

- Bueno, pues.. - dijo él observando la llave ya en su mano - . Como ya te dije la primera vez: Fue bonito mientras duró. - hizo una mueca que resultó ser una media sonrisa.

- No te sientas culpable por mí, Richard. Yo también creo que es lo mejor. - dijo cogiendo una bolsa con unas pocas cosas.

Él se le quedó mirando.

- Necesitaba algunas cosas para mañana. Ya enviaré a alguien para coger el resto. - le explicó ella.

Gina se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, que él le devolvió cariñosamente.

- Y hazme un último favor, Richard...

Él subió una ceja y giró la cabeza como indicando que tenía toda su atención.

- Lucha por ella, Richard.

Castle abrió los ojos sorprendido y despistado.

- No finjas que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Si _tu detective_ ha conseguido que el Richard Castle mujeriego y fiestero que yo conocí, se haya completado con el hombre comprometido y responsable que he conocido estos meses, hazme caso, no la dejes escapar.

La editora se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero paró y se giró teatralmente para decir una última cosa.

- Lástima que el compromiso y la responsabilidad sea con ella y todo lo que le rodea, en vez de conmigo. - dijo seriamente pero a la vez alegre.

- Gracias Gina. Significa mucho viniendo de ti. - dijo obviando el hecho de que hubiese dicho 'conmigo' en vez de 'con nosotros'.

- ¡Es una maravilla!¡Si hasta cumples los plazos de entrega! - dijo levantando los brazos como si cantase un Aleluya.

- Esa frase te ha arruinado un poco el resto del discurso.- le respondió el escritor haciendo una mueca mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

* * *

**Finales de Enero... Llegamos a 3x13 un GRAN capítulo, sería un insulto para cualquier fan recordarte de qué iba...**

* * *

La detective se encontraba en la penumbra de su despachito en casa, después de la dura jornada en la que por fin habían conseguido atrapar a Lockwood, el asesino a sueldo contratado por el cerebro que ordenó liquidar a Johanna Beckett, su madre. Estaba sentada en una silla, frente a la ventana donde hace meses había montado una mini pizarra con todas las anotaciones relevantes del caso. Tenía un par de flexos iluminándola. Repasó visualmente todos los recortes y fotos hasta que llegó a su última incorporación, la foto de Lockwood con un post-it pegado que decía 'Encerrado'.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara, había conseguido dar otro pasito más. Aún no sabe dónde le conduciría, pero pensaba agotar la paciencia de ese malnacido hasta que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, a donde ella pudiera agarrarse para seguir tirando del hilo. Sus esperanzas se habían multiplicado y estaba contenta, muy contenta, casi eufórica podríamos decir, aunque viéndola ahí sentada nadie lo diría.

Pensó en lo que diría Castle.

Para él la euforia se manifestaba riendo, bailando, gritando y cantando. Si la hubiese visto a ella en este momento se hubiese acercado y le habría lanzado unas cuantas guindas sarcásticas, como cuando la veía muy seria, algo así como: 'Por favor, detective, de ejemplo bebiéndose una cerveza' o 'Para ya, Beckett, que te van a entrar agujetas de aguantarte la risa'.

Siguió pensando en él... en su ocurrencia de entretener al vigilante besándola... 'TIRORIRO-TIRORIRO'. Su móvil interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos, se levantó de la silla de un salto y se inclinó sobre el escritorio a ver quién llamaba a estas horas. Era Josh. Tragó saliva mientras sintió que se ruborizaba... Sintió rabia. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Quizás porque tenía la mente ocupada con Castle. O tal vez porque estaba delante de la pizarra secreta de los horrores de la capa más profunda de la cebolla Beckett. Dejó de divagar y contestó.

- ¡Ey! - Dijo con un tono algo sobresaltado en su voz.

-¡Ey!¿Cómo está mi chica? - contestó Josh animadamente, como siempre que la llamaba. Kate se recompuso antes de contestar para no parecer descolocada.

- Bien... Muy bien. Un día duro pero satisfactorio. -dijo ella.

- Estupendo. Me alegro. Cuéntamelo todo. - le ofreció él.

- Uf. Estoy agotada. Prefiero escucharte. ¿No es muy temprano por ahí? - le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá del cuarto de estar.

- ...Sí. Está amaneciendo y me acabo de levantar. Tendrías que ver el sol que entra por mi ventana... - Josh estuvo un rato hablando de las maravillas del paisaje mientras ella le escuchaba. Luego empezó a contarle como había pasado el día de ayer...

Poco a poco un sentimiento empezó a cobrar fuerza en su cerebro. No sabía si era causado por el agotamiento que le había producido su último caso, por la euforia tras haber encerrado a Lockwood, por lo que había pasado entre ella y Castle aquella noche... cosa que aún no sabía cómo interpretarla... No lo sabía, pero el hecho era que...

- Te echo de menos. - dijo en voz baja.

- ...y las jiraf... _¿Qué? _- se interrumpió él.

- Te echo de menos, Josh. - repitió mientras notaba su corazón acelerarse y bombear más fuerte.

Su interlocutor enmudeció. La detective lo imaginó contemplando el paisaje desde la ventana, con el anaranjado sol sobre su piel. Nunca le había dicho unas palabras tan sentidas a Josh y estaba segura de que le habían calado. Maldita sea, se había convertido en la heroína romántica que nunca quiso.

- Yo también. Mucho. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Kate. Me gustaría que vivieras todo esto...conmigo. - dijo él seriamente.

Ella no contestó, pero pensó que eso sería como si ella le dijera que le gustaría que le acompañara mientras investiga sus crímenes. Imposible. Bueno, a no ser que seas un millonario con los contactos adecuados.

- Echo tanto de menos tus abrazos... - dijo ella doblando las rodillas y abrazándose las piernas. - Perdóname Josh. Ya se que me lo advertiste desde el primer día. Ya se que nuestros trabajos son lo primero. Ya se que te dije que estaba de acuerdo, pero... - la voz se le quebró un poco.

- Kate...

- No, déjame terminar...

El doctor se quedó mudo. Kate oyó el rechinar de unos muelles, dedujo que se habría sentado en la cama. Ella respiró profundamente intentando encontrar las palabras.

- Josh, te admiro y te respeto. Nunca te pediría que cambiaras tu ritmo de vida por mí. Pero por respeto a mí misma, tampoco puedo vivir con este tipo de relación a largo plazo. Quizás... me he estado engañando porque... bueno... cuando te conocí yo... - la detective suspiró al recordar cómo se sentía al verano pasado. Había estado dispuesta a intentarlo con Castle, había abierto una puertecilla en su muro, pero se encontró que al otro lado ya no había nadie. Entonces dispuesta a pasar página, había empezado a salir con Josh. Quiso pensar que no fue de rebote. Quiso pensar que podía funcionar. Pero se había quedado en las intenciones.

- Kate... No me gustaría hablar por teléfono de un tema así. Kate, yo... nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así... Escucha, ya se que quitando los viajes apenas llevamos tiempo juntos, pero sé que yo podría, yo podría viajar menos y... Kate, yo te... te quiero Kate.

La detective guardó silencio, por el tono de su voz, se lo imaginaba emocionado, al borde del llanto, dando vueltas en su habitación. Miró el tablón con la investigación de la muerte de su madre: El tenerlo así de completo le había supuesto tanto sacrificio personal a lo largo de los años que se había olvidado de lo que era una vida normal. Una vida privada 'normal' que había intentado llevar junto a Josh.

- Yo... Lo siento, Josh. Siento que creas eso, porque créeme, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi. Cosas que... - echó un vistazo al tablón - Cosas que quizás debería haberte contado antes, pero que no me resultan fáciles de rememorar ni te van a resultar fáciles de asimilar. Pero llegados a este punto creo que es mejor que juguemos con todas las cartas sobre la mesa... o que dejemos de jugar.

El doctor se tomó un tiempo para serenarse. Desde luego, no era lo más apropiado escuchar un 'te quiero' y responder con un 'sólo amas a la parte de mí que te he dejado conocer', pero así era como había surgido.

- Bueno, pues... soy todo oídos. - respondió finalmente Josh tras una larga pausa.

- Vale, sólo déjame advertirte que si después de lo que oyes... te echas atrás, no te guardaré ningún rencor. - dijo la detective.

- Por favor, Kate, habla sin más... No puede ser tan negro como lo pintas... Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no puede ser tan grave... - dijo atropelladamente el doctor, más para tranquilizarse él mismo que por otra cosa.

Kate pensó en el infierno en el que había vivido desde el asesinato de su madre, pensó en cómo se había forjado su carácter: más duro, más exigente, más aislado... Pensó todas las veces que estuvo al borde del precipicio, sólo mirando al fondo del abismo y pensando en si no sería mejor que todo acabase... Pensó en los pedazos de tierra firme que había encontrado para salvarse... Pensó en cómo sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para ayudar a su padre...

- ¡Uf! Por dónde empezar... - susurró Kate al teléfono buscando inspiración.

* * *

La habitación de Richard Castle estaba en silencio y en una semi penumbra que sólo dejaba adivinar las siluetas de la ropa del escritor tirada por la moqueta. La luz del baño asomaba por la puerta entreabierta, y se oía el sonido amortiguado de la ducha.

- Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿vale?

Castle se encontraba debajo del chorro de agua, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y los brazos como jarras, parecía un superhéroe hablando con su archienemigo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto habría creído que estaba haciendo teatro.

- Vas a ser un buen chico y te vas a bajar y te prometo que algún día - no me preguntes cuando - tendrás lo que quieres ahora. Pero hoy no va a ser posible.

El escritor apretó los labios y movió rápidamente su mano derecha y agarró el monomando de la ducha firmemente. Inspiró y expiró como el deportista que se prepara para la acción y giró el mando...

- ¡OUAAAAAAA!...¡AAAAAAH!...¡OOOOH!...¡SHHHHHH!...¡GÑE!

Los gritos atravesaron las paredes del loft y llegaron a los oídos de Alexis, que casualmente había bajado a la cocina buscando algo que beber. Se sobresaltó y, con el tetrabrick de leche en la mano, se derramó un chorro por el pijama. Corrió hacia el despacho de su padre alarmada...

- ¿Papá?... ¿¡Papá!?... ¿¡PAPÁAAAA!? - gritó sin obtener respuesta.

Castle tiritaba de frío debajo de la ducha cuando oyó a su hija preguntándole si se encontraba bien. '¿Bien?' pensó el escritor... 'Sí, preparado para la acción' se respondió a sí mismo.

- ¡No pasa nada. Estoy bien, cariño! - gritó él todavía agarrado al grifo.

La chica oyó la respuesta de su padre a duras penas, muy solapado por el sonido del agua. Extrañada permaneció en la puerta de la habitación dudando qué hacer.

El escritor miró de reojo hacia su entrepierna, como temiendo lo que se iba a encontrar ahí. Sí. Ahí estaba. Todavía ¿Cuánto podía durar una erección?... Se frotó la cara con el agua que caía de la ducha. Se estaba empezando a enfadar seriamente, lo cual no mejoraba las cosas.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Está bien, está bien. Yo no te voy a hacer ni caso, me da igual, puedes estar así toda la noche.

Se preocupó en ignorar la situación y frotarse a conciencia con el jabón haciendo un rodeo para no acercarse a la zona en cuestión. Que lo llamaran romántico, pero no quería 'desahogarse'. Hubiese sido muy fácil: unas pocas caricias expertas y voilà, problema resuelto. Pero no. No quería que terminara así algo que había empezado con_ ESE_ beso. Se relamió los labios y se dio cuenta que rememorar la escena no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto.

- Venga... venga... No me hagas suplicarte. ¿Pero por qué no te bajas? ¡Si ni siquiera estoy pensando en ella ya! - dijo mintiéndole a su amigo de batallas.

Al cabo de un minuto de miradas mutuas sin que llegaran a ningún trato, el escritor cerró el grifo y alcanzó una toalla con la que se rodeó la cintura tapándose el trasero y, antes de taparse la entrepierna le dirigió unas airadas palabras a su amiguito...

- Me las pagarás. ¡Escucha! Haz lo que quieras, pero como en el momento de la verdad me lleves la contraria y no subas te... te juro que...

Un tímido toc-toc con los nudillos al otro lado de la puerta le cortaron su monólogo.

- ¿Estás bien?...¿Papá?¿Con quién hablas?

Era Alexis.

- Estoy.. estoy... ¡hablando solo!.

La chica prefirió creerle e hizo un esfuerzo por no imaginarse NADA. Así que se despidió de su padre y subió las escaleras a su cuarto, no sin antes echar una mirada atrás y sacudir la cabeza borrando todas las imágenes de lo que podía estar pasando en ese baño.

* * *

**Un pelín largo me ha quedado este capítulo, ya perdonaréis.**


	5. Amistad y San Valentín

**3x14 'lucky stiff' Beckett manejando el Ferrari de Castle como si hubiese nacido para ello... y la creación de la beca Johanna Beckett.**

* * *

- Trátalo con cariño Beckett, que es muy sensible. - dijo Castle preocupado mientras se sentaba de copiloto.

- ¡Oh, vamos Castle! ¡Ni que fuese mi primera vez! - le respondió ella metiendo la llave en el contacto.

- ¿No es tu primera vez?... Quieres decir... ¿con un Ferrari? - le preguntó confuso.

El atronador ruido del motor al arrancar y la maestría con que la detective acariciaba el pedal del acelerador para hacer un poco de música, le dejaron claro a Castle una vez más que Kate era una caja de sorpresas. El escritor la observó cómo sonreía mientras acariciaba el volante y de alguna retorcida y absurda manera, se sintió celoso. Peor fue cuando posó su mano en el cambio de marchas, con suavidad y con firmeza puso primera. Castle tuvo que tragar saliva y mirar hacia otro lado para que su mente no empezase a enviar sangre a su otra palanca. Pero el subidón se le pasó pronto, en cuanto Beckett condujo zigzagueando a través de los atascos de las calles de Tribeca y él tuvo que agarrarse al asiento como una abuela. Luego lo negaría, pero lo cierto es que hubo momentos en los que cerró los ojos y rezó.

* * *

Beckett cerró la puerta de su loft y sonrió. Dios mío, eran las tantas de la noche. Observó la mesa del comedor, con un par de copas de vacías y una botella de su mejor vino, que aún así había que decir que no era muy bueno, de la que ella y Castle sólo habían dejado el culín de la vergüenza.

¿No era raro lo que acababa de pasar, no? No todo el mundo puede decir que una noche se les presentó un amigo millonario en casa para organizar un sarao y recaudar fondos para una beca en honor a su madre, pero no es raro ¿verdad? La detective recogió las copas, las llevó al fregadero.

Entonces ¿por qué ella se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? Esta... esta intimidad que había creado con Rick no sería 'mala' ¿verdad? Le estaba dando vueltas, sí. Se sentía algo culpable, sí. Algo de este tipo se prepara con... un novio, un marido, pero... ¿con un escritor que te tiene de musa? Bueno, tampoco hay mucha gente que pueda decir que tiene a un escritor inspirándose en ella. Se puso a fregar las copas mecánicamente.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos estos últimos meses? Era algo así como... una amistad... Era increíble. Si se lo hubiesen dicho hace un año hubiese pensado "¡Já, por encima de mi cadáver!". Era una amistad, una relación de sincero cariño mutuo. Sin más pretensiones. Simplemente habían llegado a conocerse y respetarse mutuamente a un nivel que... ¡Oh, Dios! Dejó las copas enjabonadas.

¿Porque es sólo amistad, verdad Kate? Se tomó unos segundos para buscar la respuesta. Miró las copas. Miró la botella. Miró su guitarra. Miró la puerta cerrada de su apartamento. Era... Era... La detective asintió con la cabeza auto convenciéndose. Era amistad. Era una muy buena amistad. Y siguió fregando.

* * *

**Como véis la parte del Ferrari no aporta nada al argumento, pero me gusta imaginarme a Beckett motorizada, que le vamos a hacer, je je.**

**14 de Febrero, San Valentín-tín-tín... continuación del capítulo 3x15 'el último clavo': amigo de Castle resulta ser mu malo, mu malo.**

* * *

- Vamos a la barra. No me pienso sentar en una de esas mesitas cursis. - dijo Beckett señalando lo que habían preparado para el día se San Valentín en la cervecería.

Castle ni siquiera contestó con un típico '¿No quieres que te vean conmigo rodeada de corazoncitos rosas?' simplemente la siguió. Se sentaron en sendos taburetes y pidieron un par de pintas. Mientras las traían, el escritor se entretuvo jugueteando con el cestillo de cacahuetes. Al rato, el camarero colocó dos enormes jarras de cerveza delante de ellos.

- ¡Venga! ¡Estás sorprendentemente callado! - le animó Beckett.

La detective, apoyada en la barra miraba a su compañero incómodamente sentado en un taburete alto. Acababan de arrestar al culpable de un antiguo caso de asesinato, que había resultado ser un amigo de Castle en el internado. Más que un amigo, un mentor, un hermano mayor. Había sido un shock para el escritor, que para complacer a su musa, comenzó a hablar...

- Estaba pensando lo malo que es que se te caiga un ídolo... Una persona en la que confiabas, a la que te habías abierto. Una persona con la que habías compartido risas y alegrías, y también penas y malos ratos... - bebió un trago antes de seguir- Una persona a la que creías conocer bien, que te había ayudado y guiado cuando estabas perdido...

- Hum. - respondió ella severamente.

Castle supo por la contestación de Kate, que también habría pasado por la mente de la detective su excompañero en la poli, Mike Royce. Otro ídolo caído del pedestal, detenido por ella misma hace unos meses.

- Me pongo a pensarlo y me siento como... como si todos los ratos que pasé con él hubiesen sido... de mentira. Me siento estafado, Beckett. - comentó él muy serio observando el dibujo en el cristal de la jarra.

- Mmmm.- dijo Kate tras saborear un trago largo - Te comprendo, es decepcionante, pero... No pienso que haya que echar todos tus recuerdos y sentimientos por la borda. - eso captó la atención del escritor - Tu amigo te ha fallado, cierto. Estrepitosamente. Pero su amistad te sirvió a ti para convertirte en lo que eres... plantó unas semillas, pero tú las hiciste crecer, Castle. La gente cambia, todos cambiamos, es irremediable, sólo que... hay que cruzar los dedos para cambiar a mejor.

- Brindo por eso. - dijo levantando su jarra. La detective levantó la suya y las chocaron suavemente. Ambos bebieron. A Kate se le quedó un bigotillo de espuma en el labio que hizo sonreír al escritor, le hizo una seña para que se limpiara.

- Pensándolo bien... no creo que mi amigo cambiara... no creo que se convirtiera en un asesino, ¿tan joven? yo creo que era así de siempre... de nacimiento o por el entorno en el que se crió... - siguió él.

- Entonces piensa que tú también sacaste lo mejor de él... te trató bien, cuidó de ti... yo creo fuiste una buena influencia, Castle. Quédate con ese buen sabor de boca.- concluyó la detective con determinación.

Él sonrió ampliamente agradeciendo sus palabras.

Tenía suerte poder contar con Kate. Durante estos últimos meses habían apartado a un lado sus flirteos tontos, ya que ella estaba con el doctor-chico-de-la-moto y él había estado hasta hace poco con su ex. Así que comportándose como adultos con vidas privadas independientes, habían empezado a forjar una buena amistad, para sorpresa de ambos. Había cosas que podía hablar con su hija, había cosas que podía hablar con su madre... pero había cosas que sólo _quería_ hablar con Kate, porque sólo con ella se sentía comprendido de un modo que nunca nadie lo había hecho y sólo ella era capaz de aconsejarle desinteresadamente. Era una buena amiga.

- Es curioso. - dijo él con su voz más aguda y sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella con sus deslumbrantes ojos chispeando.

- Las personas. A veces congenias con alguien enseguida, pero luego por alguna razón se acaba. Otras veces conoces a alguien con quien chocas continuamente, pero acabas llevándote bien. - se explicó él.

- Jé. Y a veces no hay nada que hacer, desde el principio hasta el final. - dijo riéndose ella. Castle pensó que quizás beber con el estómago vacío estaba afectando a su compañera... y a él también.

- ... Y otras veces es... magia. - dijo mirándola fijamente.

A Kate se le relajó la sonrisa y se perdió en la sincera mirada de su compañero. Antes de ruborizarse se giró para dejar de mirarle, con la excusa de beber un largo trago. Él no dejó de mirarla de reojo mientras también bebía un sorbo. Había vuelto el flirteo y lo había hecho para quedarse.

- ¡Já! ¿Te ha funcionado eso con otras, Castle? - le preguntó Kate echándole cara al asunto, en vez de amilanarse - '...es magia...' - repitió la detective distorsionando la voz.

- ¡Uy! Te sorprenderías, pero no quiero ponerte celosa porque te enfadarás y acabaré pagando yo las cervezas.

* * *

Kate iba subiendo las escaleras de su edificio con ligereza, pensado que tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para ducharse, arreglarse y llegar al restaurante donde hubiera conseguido reservar Josh. Según tenía ella entendido, hasta última hora no había conseguido confirmar los turnos de guardia, así que habría suerte si no acaban en una hamburguesería de carretera.

Le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo, pero lo cierto es con Castle los minutos habían pasado volando. Le gustó pensar que había sido una buena amiga y que había conseguido mandarlo a casa más animado. Aunque cuando lo dejó en el taxi rumbo a su casa le puso una mirada, seguramente fingida, de cachorro abandonado.

Al llegar a su rellano, para su sorpresa, se encontró con el doctor sentado en los escalones. Iba vestido con un traje oscuro sosteniendo un frondoso ramo de flores y una caja que por el tamaño y forma parecía de bombones. Por la cara de aburrimiento que tenía debía de llevar un buen rato esperando.

-¡Ey!Josh... Pero si habíamos quedado más tarde... - dijo ella sorprendida con las llaves de su piso en la mano. Desde que había vuelto de África, hace unos días, el doctor se comportaba de manera diferente, o al menos esa sensación le daba a Kate.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero quería darte una sorpresa. - dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía cara de alivio.

- Pues lo has conseguido - dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras abría la puerta.

El doctor le cedió el paso educadamente. Nada más entrar Kate echó un rápido vistazo haciendo memoria de cómo había dejado su casa antes de salir al punto de la mañana. Afortunadamente no estaba muy desordenada.

- Bueno, pues... - empezó a decir Josh detrás de ella y carraspeó para llamar su atención - ...feliz día de San Valentín.

- Feliz... - dijo ella haciendo una pausa para cogerle el ramo de flores y los bombones - ..día... - se puso de puntillas y le obsequió con un fugaz beso en los labios - ... de San Valentín.

Intercambiaron unas radiantes sonrisas y Kate se dirigió hacia la cocina con sus regalos. Buscó un jarrón para poner las flores mientras de reojo observaba a Josh hacer sitio en el perchero para dejar su abrigo. Cuando estaba llenándolo de agua en el grifo del fregadero, se le acercó él por detrás.

- Pensaba que tenías mucho trabajo y que apenas podríamos cenar y... - comentó Kate extrañada.

- Ajá. Y veo que... has picado. - le susurró al oído abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó ella juguetona.

- Entonces te sugiero que te vistas -elegante pero informal- para una romántica cena en... -es una sorpresa- que continuaremos con románticas actividades a lo largo de todo Manhattan para terminar a altas horas de la madrugada en... -es otra sorpresa-.

- Vaya...¿No tendré que llevarme una maleta o algo así?

- O si lo prefieres nos encerramos en la habitación ahora mismo.

- Mmmmm... Tentador, pero, prefiero salir y que nos vean. Con tanto viaje algunas personas creen que tengo un novio imaginario.

* * *

La puerta del loft cerrándose despertó a Castle, con un sobresalto. Tras un par de segundos de desconcierto, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá viendo una película.

- ¡Ey Alexis! - dijo cuando vio a su hija de reojo.

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Qué haces en casa a estas horas?

- Es temprano, papá.

- Pues eso es lo que digo... ¿qué haces tan temprano en casa el día de San Valentín?

Alexis observó a su padre tirado en el sofá, con palomitas de maíz por encima de su camisa a cuadros, unos envoltorios de chocolatinas por el suelo y unas latas de Dr. Pepper vacías encima de la mesita auxiliar.

- ¡Papá, mírate! ¿Que tipo de celebración de San Valentín ha sido esta?

- No, no. Esto ha sido yo solo viendo una peli. La celebración ha sido antes.

- ¿En serio? -le regañó su hija

- Sí... Bueno, han sido unas cervezas con Beckett... improvisadas... y ella no sabe que esa era _mí_ celebración así que no digas nada.

- ¿No, en serio.. esto? - le dijo recogiendo la nata en spray del suelo y mostrándosela.

- Bueno, hoy he tenido un día muy duro, así que no me juzgues brujilla pelirroja. A todo eso ¿Qué tal tu celebración?

- ...Un éxito.- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

- Ey... cuéntale más a tu padre... ¿qué te ha regalado Ashley?

- ¿Quién es ahora la brujilla, papá? No intentes cotillear, llegará un día en el que habrá cosas que no quieras saber.

- Oh, sí sólo espero que sea dentro de muchos, muchos años.

* * *

El reloj interno del doctor Davidson tuvo la gracia de despertarle a las cinco de la mañana. Hacía menos de una semana que había vuelto de África y con el ritmo de guardias del Hospital, no había logrado dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas desde que había llegado. Miró con cierta envidia a Kate que dormía como un tronco a su lado.

Había acabado tan agotada de la celebración maratoniana de San Valentín que le había preparado que ni tan siquiera se había puesto el pijama. Así que contemplarla con el sexy top que le dejaba un hombro al descubierto y sus interminables piernas en unos leggins no ayudaron a volver a conciliar el sueño a Josh, que prefirió levantarse cuidadosamente para continuar la celebración preparando el desayuno.

Caminó a oscuras hasta llegar al salón-comedor-cocina de la detective, donde encendió una lámpara. Buscó los ingredientes para hacer un café resucita muertos casero y se puso manos a la obra. Esperando a que la cafetera italiana hiciera su trabajo, se sentó en un taburete alto de la encimera.

Observó el gigantesco cuadro en la pared junto al sofá: una estilizada mujer que parecía escapar de inquietantes figuras a su alrededor. A él ese cuadro le daban escalofríos. La primera vez que lo vio no se atrevió a preguntarle a Kate qué veía en esa pintura, pero ahora sí que lo comprendía.

Tras el espontáneo brote de 'naturalidad y sinceridad' que tuvo su novia mientras él estaba en África, durante el que le dio pinceladas del brutal asesinato de su madre y cómo le llegó a afectar a ella y a su padre, comprendió la frialdad y la distancia con la que Kate le había obsequiado al principio de su relación.

Él había estudiado algo de psicología antes de especializarse en cirugía y, de todos modos, no había que ser Freud para darse cuenta que Kate se había refugiado en su mundo para no volverse a enfrentar a un dolor semejante al que había sufrido. Estaba rodeada de gente, pero nadie había logrado pararse a pensar si la activa y exigente detective Beckett tenía alguien a su lado con quien ser ella misma. Tomaba copas con 'los chicos', se reían de chistes juntos, pero al llegar la noche la detective volvía a su casa, donde lo único que le esperaba era el cuadro que estaba contemplando.

Kate era increíblemente fuerte, tenaz y obstinada, él lo sabía, pero también era una persona herida en lo más profundo de su alma, que necesitaba el amor más que nadie que él hubiese conocido. Ahora comprendía que la vida que él le estaba ofreciendo en un principio a Kate sería insuficiente. Ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado que le recordara que la vida es bella y por eso él había cambiado su actitud.

Había decidido darse un respiro en su ajetreada vida y disfrutar más de la compañía de Kate, aunque se había empezado a dar cuenta de que no le gustaba estar en el otro lado, es decir, no le gustaba estar esperando mientras ella trabajaba y que cuando por fin llegaba a casa estuviese demasiado cansada para disfrutar de todo lo que él tenía en mente.

Se levantó y dio un garbeo que acabó en el escritorio de Kate, observando en la penumbra los papeles y fotografías que realmente no le decían nada a él. Seguramente serían de algún caso en el que estuviera trabajando, pero... ¿trabajando en casa? Hubo una carpeta que llamó su atención, porque estaba escrito 'CASTLE' en la portada... ¿estaría investigando al escritor? Quizás. En tal caso tendría lógica que no guardase esa información en la comisaría. Miró rápidamente por toda la mesa a ver si encontraba una carpeta en la que pusiera 'JOSH', y respiró aliviado al ver que no había ninguna.

Entonces el doctor, picado por la curiosidad y con el monstruo de los celos revoloteando a su alrededor abrió la carpeta y observó. Él esperaba ver algo así como la crónica social del escritor, en plan presa rosa, pero lo que encontró fueron informes forenses, fotografías de heridas de arma blanca, y unos cuantos post-its de colores pegados ordenadamente con anotaciones que tenían la letra de Kate. Decían cosas del estilo 'Castle dice tal cosa', 'Castle encontró tal otra'... Así dedujo que todo aquello era información que le había ayudado a conseguir el escritor.

Hum. Eso le puso más celoso, pero intentó ser racional, a fin de cuentas ese tipo no era el único hombre que trabajaba con su novia, era normal que le ayudara a Kate con alguna cosa y... Buscó con curiosidad el nombre del informe forense y sintió que su nublosa mente se despertaba de golpe al leer 'BECKETT, JOHANNA'. ¿Pero aún seguía investigando el caso de su madre? ¿Y todo lo que le había contado?

Entonces se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que Castle había sido el catalizador que había llevado a Kate a volver a enfrentarse al caso que la había llevado al borde del abismo hace unos años. Pero a diferencia de entonces, ahora estaba avanzando sin ahogarse en la espiral que la absorbía hasta el fondo. Y lo único que era diferente es que ahora estaba investigándolo con ese escritor. No sabía que era peor, descubrir que su novia se había abierto más a Castle que a él mismo o que seguía caminando por las arenas movedizas con el peligro de volver a caer.

El gorgoteo de la cafetera a punto de infusionar el café le hizo volver hacia la cocina, aturdido por la situación se quedó pacientemente sentado en el taburete mientras se volvía a encontrar mirando el cuadro que tanto le incomodaba, comprendiendo que Kate iba a seguir luchando y que lo único que podía hacer él era estar a su lado, manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día le dejara luchar junto a ella, como había hecho con Castle.

* * *

- Mmmmm. - Kate empezó a retorcerse en la cama antes de despertarse. Olía increíblemente bien a café.

- Buenos días. - Oyó a Josh sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Notó como el colchón se hundía a su lado.

- 'nos días. - dijo la detective mientras intentaba enfocar la habitación, pero lo que se encontró fue al doctor inclinado sobre ella y recorriéndole la mandíbula con pequeños besos que le hacían cosquillas.

La detective ahogó una risa y se movió para abrazarle y entonces se dio cuenta de que había dormido vestida. Que raro. Lo último que recordaba era...

- ¡Oh, rayos! ¿Me quedé dormida, verdad? - exclamó avergonzada.

- Ajam. - dijo Josh mientras seguía a lo suyo, pero la detective se incorporó haciendo que se apartara.

- Perdóname Josh. Yo... estaba agotada... después del trabajo... no me esperaba todo lo que tenías preparado... yo... lo pasé genial. - se explicó ella.

- Y eso que no me dejaste darte el postre. - dijo él mientras se recolocaba encima de ella dándole a entender que se lo iba a dar ahora.

* * *

Castle se había despertado anormalmente temprano para ser un día en el que no tenía que ir a comisaría, resulta que las palomitas mezcladas con el chocolate y la nata y regadas con Dr. Pepper no habían sido una cena muy digestiva. Pensó en tomarse una manzanilla, pero prefirió hacerse un café.

Cuando estaba observando el caer de las gotas en la jarra se abrió la puerta del loft. Se giró adormilado y no le sorprendió ver a su madre dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia las escaleras del piso superior.

- ¿Madre? - dijo levantando la cabeza del apoyo de su mano.

- ¡Richard! Pensé... ¡Oh! ¡Pensé que aún estabas dormido! - dijo la mujer rectificando sus pasos y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Se acercó a su hijo para darle un abrazo.

- ¿Una buena noche? - le preguntó él tras dejarse achuchar por su madre.

- ¡Fabulosa, querido! No hay nada como una celebración del amor para encontrar a lobos solitarios en busca de una... lobita.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Te felicito, madre, pero no hace falta que me cuentes los detalles.- dijo revolviéndose incómodo.

- Noto cierta envidia del chico que no ha celebrado San Valentín.

- Sí lo celebré, bebí unas cervezas con Beckett... Y luego me vi una peli yo solo. - se explicó intentando dar a entender que esa celebración era de lo más normal.

- Dado tu historial, Richard, me parece una celebración muy pobre. - dicho esto le dio las buenas noches -o días- a su hijo y subió a dormir.

El escritor deseó que asesinaran 'pronto' a alguien para escapar de las brujillas pelirrojas.

* * *

Kate descansaba relajadamente boca arriba con Josh adormecido a su lado. Como siempre que le pasaba cuando liberaba sus tensiones sexuales después de despertarse, su cabeza dirigía inmediatamente sus pensamientos hacia sus asuntos habituales. Mientras se estiraba desnuda cuan larga era, pensó en el día que pasaría agilizando todo el papeleo del último caso resuelto y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser sumamente aburrido. Con suerte, pensó que dentro de unos pocos días habría otro asesinato y llamaría a Castle y se irían a resolverlo.

No se sintió muy orgullosa de pensar así, pero estadística y lamentablemente era la verdad, y no es que estuviera deseando que cuando acabara un caso empezase otro para tener una escusa para ver a Castle. Bueno, ahora eran amigos ¿no? podría llamarlo para ir al cine, por ejemplo, porque Josh no era capaz de estarse dos horas quieto y sentado. O podría llamarlo para preguntarle 'algo' sobre la fundación 'Johanna Beckett'. O podría ella pasarse por la taberna Old Hunt al final de la jornada para tomarse una cerveza, ¿no?

Miró a Josh durmiendo y se preguntó a sí misma si era normal estar pensando en Castle después del sexo mañanero. Debería estar pensando en Josh. En la perfectísima cena a la luz de las velas, el rato que patinaron patosamente en el Rockefeller Center, en el congelante paseo en calesa por Central Park durante el que se tuvo que acurrucar junto a él, en las copas que tomaron después en un exclusivo bar con música en vivo, donde bailaron lento abrazados el uno con el otro hasta que cerraron el local, en la vuelta en taxi observando las rosadas luces de los locales en la noche de Manthattan...

Debería estar rememorando esos momentos y disfrutando con ellos, sí, pero como 'no le salía' optó por una decisión salomónica. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Josh, se vistió con chandal y salió a correr esperando que la fría mañana de febrero congelara la parte de su cerebro que irremediablemente siempre terminaba pensando en Castle.

* * *

**Y esto fue San Valentín.**


	6. Pasándolo bomba

**Víspera del episodio doble 3x16/3x17 (Setup/Countdown): Amenaza terrorista, cuarentena nuclear, frigorífico para dos y arrancando cables como una bestia parda.**

**Finales de Febrero...**

* * *

- ¿Cómo dices? - Kate dejó de cortar las verduras inmediatamente y con el cuchillo en la mano se giró hacia Josh, que comprobaba el punto de sal de la sopa que estaban haciendo para cenar.

- A Haití, pasado mañana - dijo el doctor mirando fíjamente el cuchillo que ahora le apuntaba como por casualidad - Ha... Ha habido una baja de última hora y han pensado en mí, porque ya estuve el año pasado.

La detective no dijo palabra, se volvió y siguió cortando, pero ahora más enérgicamente.

- Kate... - dijo él sin recibir respuesta.

Se acercó a la encimera y se puso al otro lado de la isla de la cocina para estar cara a cara, aunque ella no levantó la mirada de la tabla de madera.

- Normalmente no viajo con tanta frecuencia, pero es una buena oportunidad. La gente ya me conoce y yo ya conozco la zona y sus problemas. - empezó a explicarse con su habitual educación y elocuencia.

- ¡No tienes... ! - le dijo Kate a la cara un poco bruscamente, se tomó un segundo para calmarse y empezó de nuevo - No tienes que justificarte ante mí, Josh. Es tu vida, estoy de acuerdo en que es una buena oportunidad.

Josh se quedó mirándola. Su lenguaje no verbal y la forma en que estaba _asesinando_ a las verduras, traqueteando velozmente el cuchillo sobre la madera, parecían estar diciendo otra cosa.

- No iré si tú me lo pides.

Kate detuvo su masacre quedándose de piedra, manteniendo la pose de cocinera y mirándole de reojo un par de segundos. Transcurrido ese tiempo, dejó el cuchillo a un lado, respiró hondo y habló.

- No te lo voy a pedir. No me sentiría bien. No quiero que renuncies a ir por mí.

Él se revolvió nerviosamente mientas pensaba sus palabras. Llevaban varios meses saliendo, pero hasta hace poco Kate no había empezado a mostrarse más accesible. Y a Josh le gustaba lo que había encontrado. Le gustaba mucho. Pero aún no sabía si ella estaba en la misma onda.

- No renunciaría por ti. Renunciaría por mí, porque si me lo pidieras... sabría que... de algún modo, y no te enfades por lo que voy a decir, tú me necesitas... En tal caso yo preferiría quedarme aquí contigo.

Kate le miró pensativa y sin decir palabra. Le fastidiaba esa reacción: ella se había sincerado con él respecto a todo el dolor que tuvo que sufrir y superar y ahora resulta que Josh la veía 'necesitada', como a uno de sus pacientes.

- ¿Y tú Josh? ¿Me necesitas? ¿O sólo te gusta sentirte necesitado? Como en tu hospital y en tus misiones.

El doctor le miró a los ojos confuso. Encontró a una Kate incómoda y con intención de iniciar una pelea.

- No te enfades yo sólo quería saber... - ella levantó la palma de la mano pidiendo una pausa.

La detective se limpió las manos con un paño de cocina retorciéndolo entre sus dedos para desahogarse, cuando acabó lo dejó a un lado y volvió a respirar hondo.

- No puedo permitirte que me obligues a definir mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque con esta relación 'a intervalos' no estoy segura de nada. Vivo en una montaña rusa emocional. - dijo Kate con voz calmada pero muy seria.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza. Apagó la sopa antes de que se desbordara.

- Te comprendo. - dijo parcialmente desilusionado por no haber recibido la respuesta que esperaba.

- Pero lo que si tengo muy claro es que yo busco un compañero, no un 'cuidador'. Así que si me ves como a uno de tus pacientes, si eso es lo que te gusta... Pues entonces ya hemos terminado.

La forma de hablar de Kate había sido clara y tajante. Y se había quedado mirándole fijamente y en silencio.

- Vaya. Agradezco tu sinceridad. - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Josh tragando saliva. Hubiese querido retroceder unos minutos para esta vez, olvidarse de provocar una reacción en Kate. Tan solo exponer lo de su viaje y hacer una fiesta de despedida o algo así. Era tan complicado acertar con ella... pero bueno, siempre dicen que lo que más cuesta es lo que más merece la pena, ¿no?

El doctor se movió incómodo cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y apretando los labios, señal de que iba a decir algo, así que la detective guardó silencio.

- Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros... yo también quiero pedirte algo. - dijo finalmente.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Kate respirando hondo para después prestarle toda la atención.

- Me gustaría que te plantearas un futuro conmigo, alejada de todo el estress emocional del caso de tu madre. Me gustaría pensar que yo puedo ser lo que necesitas para que de una vez por todas pases página.

- A mí también. -dijo ella - Pero no eso no se puede 'pedir', Josh, simplemente ocurre.

- Quizás si... lo intentaras de otra forma, Kate... No sé, es este ritmo de vida el que no deja ver las cosas con claridad. Quizás si te olvidaras de todo. Quizás un cambio... - dijo él jugueteando con una cuchara de palo.

Kate frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando seriamente sin saber muy bien que quería decirle. Él la miró y supo que quizás no había sido buena idea plantearle un cambio cuando acababa de remover las piedras del fondo.

- Espera, espera un segundo Josh... ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿¡Que me olvide de mi vida!? ¿¡Que me olvide de lo que soy!? - dijo alzando la voz por encima de los decibelios agradables para el oído.

- No, tranquila, no he querido decirlo así.

- ¿¡Y después que Josh!? ¿¡Dejo la poli y me voy de enfermera contigo al fin del mundo!?

- No, no. - dijo él haciendo gestos con las manos intentando calmarla.

- ¿Y porqué no al revés Josh? ¿Por qué no coges tu fonendoscopio y te vienes conmigo y con Castle a jugar a polis y cacos? ¡Es lo que le faltaría a mi vida para ser una puta comedia! - gritó hacia el techo desahogándose.

La detective palmeó sus muslos con rabia y se llevó las manos a la cara incrédula por la situación que estaba viviendo. Josh que había destapado la caja de los truenos no sabía como dar marcha atrás.

- Mira Kate... No estaba pidiéndote que echaras por la borda tu vida tal y como la conoces. Sólo que ... bueno, quizás no te conviene seguir con... - Josh dudó antes de seguir hablando.

- ¿Con mi vida? - le ayudó ella.

- ¡No!

- ¿¡Con mi trabajo!?

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Con esa obsesión de justicia! - Ya está, ya lo había soltado. Kate había logrado sacarle de toda su educación.

Kate se quedó en silencio mirándole fijamente, pasó de fruncir el ceño enfadada a rompérsele el gesto y poco a poco Josh notó como los ojos de la detective se humedecían más y más hasta que con el gesto serio derramó una lágrima al parpadear.

- Kate... - dijo él en un tono mucho más calmado. - El mundo no es justo, lo veo todos los días, aquí y en todas partes del mundo. Personas buenas que mueren por enfermedades, por accidentes, atentados, guerras...

La detective ignoró sus explicaciones y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta de su apartamento, la abrió del todo y se volvió hacia él cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo no pienso dejar mi lucha. Y me gustaría que respetaras eso, igual que yo te respeto.- dijo para despedirlo.

Josh se lamentó del rumbo que había tomado la velada, pero eran temas que tendrían que superar si querían llegar a algo importante con su relación. Captando la 'invitación' de Kate a abandonar el lugar, recogió su cazadora del sofá y salió por la puerta sin tan siquiera despedirse, pensando en tomar una copa de algo fuerte antes de coger un taxi de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Kate se mantenía quieta y despierta en su lado de la cama. Podía ver en el maldito despertador como pasaban los minutos, minutos que ella debería haber pasado durmiendo y no en vela. Se hubiese levantado, se hubiese entretenido con algo esperando que se desconectara su cerebro, sin embargo había preferido quedarse ahí.

Josh.

No hacía ni un mes que había vuelto de África y pasado mañana, mejor dicho, mañana, salía hacia Haití. Al principio fue divertido tener una relación a distancia, así ella tenía tiempo para sus cosas mientras Josh estaba fuera. Y las vueltas eran una vorágine sexual. Pero en el último viaje ella lo había pasado fráncamente mal. No le importaba estar sola cuando no tenía pareja, pero el hecho de tenerla y no poder contar con ella era una sensación que no le gustaba nada. Peor de lo que ella pensaba que se podía llegar a sentir. No quería volver a pasar por eso.

Se levantó finalmente y se vistió con el chandal dispuesta a salir a la calle a correr. Le daba igual que fuesen la cuatro de la madrugada, se llevaría el arma. De todas maneras, con el humor de perros que tenía, ella era más peligrosa que cualquier maleante que se pudiera encontrar.

* * *

En todos los días de los dos años y pico que Castle llevaba observando a la detective Beckett (observación en pos de la novela policíaca) era la primerísima vez que el escritor la veía usar el móvil cuando debería estar atendiendo la explicación de Ryan.

Decir que estaba intrigado era poco. Era como una especie de señal, como cuando los animales del bosque huyen horas antes de que se produzca un terremoto, o algo así.

Quizás en otras circunstancias se hubiese acercado a ella para cotillear, pero hoy no. La habitual cara seria de Kate estaba agravada con una tensión extra en la forma de apretar la mandíbula, casi podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes.

Tras un minuto atendiendo al móvil, la detective hizo un comentario oportuno para finalmente dejar de mala gana el teléfono en su escritorio.

Debía ser algo gordo. Gordísimo. Y personal. ¡Beckett dejando que su vida privada interfiera en su trabajo!. ¡El Apocalipsis!.

El escritor tomó nota mental y siguió atento a la investigación.

* * *

A media mañana Beckett miró la luminosa pantalla de su vibrante móvil en la sala de observaciones. Era Josh.

No le hacía ninguna gracia interrumpir su ritmo de trabajo ni tampoco tener que excusarse delante de todos para contestar.  
Su aún novio no había dado señales de vida en toda la mañana, después del mal trago que ambos habían pasado anoche, así que decidió contestar. Dijo unas palabras con la cabeza agachada y salió de la sala llevándose el móvil a la oreja. Le dolió tener que esquivar a Ryan que venía a su encuentro y parecía querer decirle algo.

Se dirigió a la sala de espera con el objetivo de tener algo de privacidad. Antes que le diese tiempo a decir nada, Josh empezó a hablar al otro lado, como temiendo que le fuera a colgar.

- Sólo déjame hablar... He pensado en lo de anoche. Y tengo que pedirte perdón, comprendería que no lo aceptaras, pero déjame pedírtelo, porque nunca debí juzgar tu actitud.- dijo casi sin respirar entre palabras, ella se sentó en el sillón y sin hablar ni una palabra siguió escuchando...

- Yo mismo he sufrido la impotencia y la desesperación que se siente al perder a un paciente que había depositado su esperanza en mí. Entonces sólo me queda encerrarme en la biblioteca e investigar, para analizar lo que hice y buscar alternativas por si vuelvo a enfrentarme a algo parecido. También podría considerarse 'obsesión' desde fuera, pero tu y yo sabemos que es otra cosa. Es amor propio. Por eso mismo tengo que ir a Haití.

Kate se quedó estupefacta. En un sólo párrafo Josh le había pedido perdón, le había hecho sentir comprendida y con el mismo razonamiento le había dejado claro que lo lógico era ir a Haití. Se preguntó si lo tenía escrito o algo así.

- Vaya. Ahora soy yo la que me siento una rastrera. Josh, estoy completamente de acuerdo y pienso que deberíamos continuar con nuestras vidas... por separado. No puedo soportar una relación de este tipo. Creía que sí, que el amor todo lo puede, pero... o no es así o no es amor lo que siento.

- Estás confusa y te comprendo. Pero no quiero que acabe y menos por teléfono. No te voy a preguntar si hay algo que pueda hacer para que sigamos juntos porque sé que no te gusta. Pero lo encontraré, ahora o cuando vuelva.

- Yo no tengo nada más que decirte, Josh.

- Kate.

- Tengo que colgar.

- ¡Kate! Dame una oportunidad para hablar cara a cara, ahora no puedo, entro en quirófano en un rato y esta noche tengo guardia y...

La detective suspiró harta de escuchar siempre la misma cantinela.

- Ya sabes donde encontrarme. - fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Echó un vistazo hacia su mesa y encontró a Castle esperando impaciente, pero se notaba que era por el caso, no porque quisiese cotillear. Aunque hubiese querido hablar con alguien para sacudirse de encima toda la frustración que sentía ahora, salió de la sala para dirigirse hacia su escritorio y sumergirse de lleno en su trabajo.

- ¡Beckett! ¡Ryan me ha dicho que...! - empezó a contarle el escritor con la misma urgencia con la que un niño pequeño pide pipí, lo que para su sorpresa le arrancó una sonrisa en este mal día.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

El escritor dobló la esquina del pasillo con un café en cada mano. Como todas las mañanas. En invierno lo mejor era que llegaba con las manos calentitas a la comisaría.

Echó un vistazo a lo lejos, hacia escritorio de Beckett, y se quedó parado cuando se la encontró hablando airadamente con su presunto novio. En el cerebro de Rick Castle tuvo lugar un análisis de la situación tal que así:

_Mmmm._

_No hablan. Discuten. Sí. Beckett procura muy mucho no levantar la voz, pero los gestos de sus manos bien podrían estar dirigiendo una orquesta. La marcha imperial de Star Wars, por ejemplo._

_Muy hábil eres, doctor-chico-de-la-moto, porque sin duda estás recibiendo una gran bronca, pero en medio de la comisaría Beckett jamás te montaría un numerito así que se queda en regañina._

_Mmmm._

_El doctor tiene ojeras y esta mañana no se ha afeitado, así que probablemente ha pasado la noche de guardia o... ¿en un club de mala reputación?. No,... eso sería más propio de mí._

_Kate lleva ropa de lo más seria y maquillaje para disimular las ojeras, igual que ayer. Se lo noté cuando salió de la sala de espera con la cara desencajada tras hablar... ajá... presumiblemente con Josh, porque no llegué a verlo en la pantalla del móvil... eso tendría sentido._

_Peleítas. Muy interesante._

_No es que me alegre. Bueno, un poquiiiiiito sí. Lo peor va a ser ver a Beckett todo el día aguantando el gesto, callada y ensimismada. A no ser que... yo le pinche un poco, je je je._

_Mmmm._

_Me han visto. Se termina la 'charla animada' de repente, como si estuvieran cansados de dar vueltas al mismo tema. Como si ninguno de los dos tuviese nada más que decir. Agotados. Ya parece que les da igual. Conozco bien ese sentimiento... con dos ex-mujeres es como para no saberlo._

_Saludo a Josh con el típico '¡Ey!' canadiense._

_Beckett me coge el café y le pregunto por Josh. Durante unos segundos rezo para que no me lo tire a la cara. Me hace un regate y escapa contestándome con una evasiva._

_Otra vez será..._

* * *

**Por la tarde...**

* * *

Castle observó las cremalleras de la caseta anti radiación en la que se encontraba junto a Beckett. Bueno, pensó que si 'eso' era suficiente para protegerse de la radiación, entonces la cremallera de su pantalón también serviría para proteger su descendencia.

Observó a su compañera abatida, no sabía si por la situación o por sus peleíllas con el novio. Así que tanteó un poco antes de echarse a la piscina. Habló de una trivialidad como 'Hay una bomba nuclear y vamos a acabar fulminados'. Un tema normalito en lo que venía siendo su día a día.

Beckett le suplicó que cambiaran de tema y entonces, como si tal cosa le preguntó por Josh. ¡Sí!. Richard Castle: eres un genio. Fantaseó con que Kate iba a lanzarse a sus brazos para llorar en su hombro como en una novela romántica y que él la consolaría heróicamente.

Pero no. Kate puso una cara como diciendo 'Por favor, prefiero seguir hablando de la bomba nuclear'.

Lo que Rick sintió fue una desagradable punzada en el corazón cuando comprobó que su musa estaba totalmente desilusionada y cansada de la relación con su chico de la moto, hubiese sido como hubiese sido hasta el momento, porque él no tenía ni idea. Lo que sí sabía era de desilusiones amorosas y Kate tenía un caso grave en estos momentos.

Ella concluyó diciendo que quería sencillamente alguien con quien ir de la mano. Él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse en plan '¡Ey!, si quieres puedes ir de mi mano... hasta que nos fulmine la bomba', cuando apareció un operario diciendo que podían salir ya y que no había peligro.

'Tío, gracias, pero me has cortado el rollo completamente...' pensó el escritor.

* * *

**Aquella misma noche...**

* * *

Era la segunda vez en un mismo día en el que Castle estaba encerrado con Beckett en una habitación... pero sinceramente, prefería el peligro de morir fulminado por una bomba nuclear a la tortura de morir lentamente de frío en un congelador.

Habían gritado, habían aporreado la puerta, habían recorrido la nevera con el móvil para buscar cobertura, pero nada. Incluso Beckett había disparado contra la puerta, lo que hizo que él gritara aún más fuerte llamándole 'loca'.

Agotados, terminaron por sentarse el uno junto al otro. Beckett tenía tanto frío que no se resistió cuando él le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la abrazó contra su pecho para acabar los dos acurrucados.

Ahora todo empezaba a ser confuso para Castle, ya no pensaba con claridad, era como si se estuviera quedándose dormido. Procuraba hablar, para mantenerse despierto y para que Kate se mantuviera despierta, pero hacía un rato que le daba la impresión de estar hablando solo.

No sentía su propio cuerpo, ni siquiera sentía el peso de Kate encima suyo. Pensó que era una lástima estar tan juntos sin llegar a apreciar el calor de su cuerpo. Se sentía rígido y frágil, como el cristal, como si el más mínimo movimiento fuese a romperlo en mil pedazos.

Su vista sólo alcanzaba a ver la capucha de Kate cubierta con pequeños copos de hielo. Sus oídos se hallaban en el más profundo silencio, un silencio que hacía daño.

Un silencio que de repente se llenó de un sinsentido de ruidos, golpes y voces indistinguibles...

* * *

La detective recobró el sentido mientras un enfermero le realizaba técnicas de reanimación bajo las indicaciones del doctor Davidson, que estaba monitorizando sus constantes vitales. Kate se despertó muy sobresaltada y llenó sus pulmones con aire gritando varias veces mientras intentaba incorporarse en la camilla. Josh estaba sorprendido de la energía que tenía pese a haber permanecido varias horas en un congelador.

- Kate. Tranquila. Ya ha pasado todo. Tranquila. - intentó reconfortarla él.

Observó como ella completamente aturdida ignoró sus palabras e intentó orientarse mirando a todas partes. Estaba envuelta en una manta polar lo que limitaba sus movimientos, forcejeó un par de veces.

- Kate... - dijo él de nuevo sujetándole con delicadeza la cabeza y obligándola a mirarle cara a cara. - Tranquila. Te vas a poner bien.

Vio como su novia poco a poco se tranquilizaba. Josh comprobó con una luz que el reflejo de contracción de pupilas era correcto.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo qué ha pasado? - le dijo con delicadeza.

La detective pensó durante un par de segundos y volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Balbuceando, con la mandíbula temblándole y mirando alrededor suyo preguntó por Castle.

- También está bien. Tranquila. Ahora descansa.

Kate no dejó de observarle mientras le volvía a tomar la temperatura, ya había llegado a los 35º. Ella le intentó agarrar un brazo con su aterida mano pero no acertó, él se dio cuenta y tomó su mano entre las suyas para darle calor. Ella frunció un poco el gesto y a pesar del temblor, balbuceó '¿Haití?', a lo que él respondió:

- He reordenado mis prioridades.

Al doctor le pareció ver, a pesar de los limitados movimientos musculares, una sonrisa dibujada en la fría cara de la detective.

* * *

**Unas horas después...**

* * *

Era la tercera vez en menos de 24 horas que Castle volvía a estar en peligro de muerte y también tenía a Beckett a su lado. Lo único que había mejorado era que ya no estaban encerrados en ningún sitio, sino que estaban en el Upper West Side y podían echar a correr como descosidos calle abajo, pero no iba a servir de nada si explotaba la bomba nuclear que tenían en sus narices.

Castle pensó que estaba siendo un día muy largo... aunque por otra parte, según la cuenta atrás del temporizador ya no faltaba mucho para terminarlo. Jé, pensó que tenía que apuntar el chiste.

Está bien, sólo quedaban unos segundos. No pensaba en hacer algo tan obvio como besar a Kate metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta porque era muerte segura: si finalmente no explotaba la bomba, Beckett lo mataría después.

Así que pensó en lo de ir de la mano hasta el final. Se imaginó a dos ancianos caminando por una playa cogidos de la mano, obviamente aquí iba a ser menos bucólico, pero era lo que tenía la radioactividad. Le tomó la mano a Kate, que no se quejó -menos mal- le miró a los ojos y...

Lo siguiente que recuerda es mirar sorprendido el manojo de cables que había arrancado... mirar a Beckett igualmente de sorprendida que él... un abrazo, sí, hubo un abrazo... besos no recuerda ninguno, no, pero bueno... ¡seguían vivos! ¡ya se besarían otro día!

* * *

El haber salvado la vida tres veces en un día había catapultado el ánimo de Castle. Quería cantar, quería bailar, quería montar una fiesta para toda la comisaría. Y quería abrazar a Kate -otra vez- y fardar ante ella y bromear sobre lo sucedido... sólo para verla reír, para ver su cara iluminada por su deslumbrante sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos.

Sí, eso es lo que hubiese querido, hace unos cinco minutos.

Ahora bajaba en el ascensor dándose pequeños cabezazos en la coronilla lamentándose de que no todo había sido perfecto, porque Kate finalmente parecía haberse reconciliado con su doctor chico de la moto.

* * *

**En este capítulo he cambiado un poco la tónica, introduciendo bastante más el punto de vista de Castle, para quitarle dramatismo.**


	7. Con la cabeza en otra parte

**3x18 One Life to Lose: ¿Beckett fan de un culebrón? Pues sí...**

* * *

Una madrugada iluminada por las luces de neón y aderezada por los ruidos del tráfico y el trajín de la gente que nunca duerme... Eso era en la calle, pero a unas manzanas de distancia, en el ático del edificio de Beckett, se respiraba la oscuridad y la tranquilidad de los que duermen para reponer fuerzas.

No obstante hoy se podía ver la silueta de la detective, en la terraza, acurrucada en un silloncito disfrutando de la templada noche que indicaba la proximidad de la primavera. Sostenía en sus manos el móvil, cuya luz iluminaba fantasmagóricamente la cara de Kate, pero que gracias a Dios estaba dibujada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De repente un coche de policía se oyó a lo lejos, el lejano pitido de las sirenas se fue acercando pero ella, acostumbrada por su oficio, ni se inmutó. El coche cruzó a toda velocidad y se alejó llevándose consigo el estridente ruido. Kate subió un poco el volumen de su móvil, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras los cambios de luces en la pantalla se reflejaban en su cara. Los sonidos enlatados de los diálogos se volvieron a oír en el silencio de la noche. Tantos recuerdos... Una cálida sensación la reconfortó transportándola mentalmente a su niñez.

Un ruido la sacó de su introspección. Era Josh, asomándose a la terraza.

- ¡Ey! - de dijo ella parando el vídeo de inmediato.

- ¡Ey! - respondió él adormilado restregándose los ojos. - Me desperté y no estabas...

- Sí, lo siento, no podía dormir y salí a despejarme. - se explicó mientras cerraba unas aplicaciones de su móvil.

- Pajarillo de sueño inquieto... ¿Y qué estabas viendo? - dijo inclinándose para besarle.

- Son cosas que solía ver de niña y que me han traído recuerdos... nada más.

- Ajam... - dijo él como esperando más explicación.

- Está bien... Son viejos capítulos de 'La calle de la tentación' y películas... ya sabes... 'Planeta Prohibido', 'La amenaza de Andrómeda', 'La invasión de los ultracuerpos'.. - le miró y dejó de enumerar muerta de vergüenza

- Alguna me suena. - mintió él intentando ser amable, pero su cara de extrañeza le delataba.

- Vale. Definitivamente yo soy la friki de los dos. - dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¿Y no tienes frío? - dijo él cambiando de tema.

Ella le miró y se rió. Sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama. Era increíble la facilidad con que Josh acababa paseándose en paños menores delante de ella.

- Vamos para dentro, exhibicionista. - dijo levantándose del silloncito.

Kate empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, siguiendo a Josh que iba un par de escalones por delante. Alargó una mano y le acarició la espalda. Él paró un momento y giró la cabeza pensando que ella quería algo, pero lo que hizo la detective fue inclinarse para apartarle un mechón de cabello y besarle en cuello. El doctor sonrió y echó sus manos atrás para acariciarle los muslos.

- Deberías cortarte el pelo. - le susurró ella con los labios rozando su piel.

A continuación pasó ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, se inclinó sobre su espalda y le abrazó rodeándole la cintura con sus atléticas piernas, quedando montada a caballito sobre él.

- Ey... - dijo él sonriendo ante las ganas de juguetear de su novia. - Lo del pelo... ¿es una sugerencia o una orden, inspectora Beckett?

Kate le acarició introduciéndole los dedos a través de la abundante cabellera, le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza un lado y le susurró al oído.

- Sugerencia.

El aire que salió de la boca al pronunciar la palabra le erizó el vello. Él gimió, ella lo oyó, sonrió y le susurró:

- Una orden sería: Hazme tuya.

El doctor sabía perfectamente que significaban esas palabras.

Había veces en las que su novia llevaba la iniciativa y lo utilizaba como un juguete sexual. Pero había otras en las que quería sentirse deseada y dominada por él. Esta era una de ellas. El doctor bajó rápidamente los pocos escalones que le quedaban para llegar a la cocina, que atravesó rápidamente mientras Kate se reía cabalgando a su espalda para desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Josh yacía boca arriba exhausto, se sentía extraño, algo había sido diferente esta vez.

No sabía bien qué había sido.

Quizás eran sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero... en plena faena Kate le había pedido que parara un segundo y entonces ella había colocado un cojín pequeño entre ambos. No era la primera vez que utilizaban algún juguete sexual, pero... ¿un cojín aprisionado por sus vientres?

Él por supuesto no puso ningún reparo, pero se dio cuenta de que con el cojín entre ambos, se tenía que esforzar más, tenía que moverse más violentamente y eso pareció encantarle a Kate, que se agarró fuertemente a él con brazos y piernas y no dejó de gritar con cada movimiento, que empujaba el cojín contra su diafragma y le hacía expulsar el aire con violencia de sus pulmones.

Ahora ella dormía plácidamente, acurrucada en torno al pequeño cojín, abrazándolo como si de un osito de peluche se tratase.

No lo había buscado a él y lo había abrazado, como hacía casi siempre, no.

Lo dicho, había sido... diferente.

* * *

**3x19 Law & Murder: Ha terminado el caso y... ¿qué tal una película friki en el Angelika?**

* * *

- No me pienso sentar en la última fila, porque serías capaz de aprovechar para meterme mano, pillina. - dijo Castle en voz baja mientras avanzaban por el patio de butacas.

- ¡Que más quisieras! - le susurró ella observando la numeración de las filas con cuidado de no tropezar en la penumbra de la sala.

La detective se adentró por una fila sin gente sentada y la atravesó seguida de cerca por su compañero, que acarreaba caballerosamente con el cargamento de chucherías, salieron al pasillo central y Beckett fue hasta una fila con dos asientos libres que dieran al pasillo central.

- Muy buena elección, centrado en la sala pero con salida directa a las puertas de emergencia y con sitio para estirar las piernas... - comentó él dando un vistazo alrededor del lugar mientras ella se acomodaba en una butaca.

- Castle, por favor, se buen chico y siéntate - dijo señalándole el asiento a su lado.

- ¡Si aún están los anuncios! - le tranquilizó él, pero la mirada asesina de Beckett iluminada por las luces cambiantes de la pantalla le hicieron sentarse rápidamente. Nota mental: A Beckett no se le pone en evidencia.

- ... Castle... Dame lo mío. - dijo ella después de silenciar su móvil

- ¿Qué? ... ¡Ah! - dijo él dándose cuenta de que ya se había acomodado el paquete de palomitas con mantequilla en su asiento y ya había cogido un par de ellas.

Beckett se acomodó el paquete en su regazo, lejos del alcance de Castle. Nota mental: Beckett no comparte las palomitas en el cine.

- ¿Te las vas a comer tu sola? - dijo él compungidamente.

- Ya te pregunté si querías palomitas y dijiste que no.

- ¡Es un paquete XXL, Beckett. Pensé que lo compartirías!

- Está bien, anda, puedes coger, pero de una en una.

La película empezó y ambos se dejaron de tonterías y observaron atentamente la pantalla. Castle estuvo muy comedido en sus comentarios, pues se suponía que él no había visto la película, cuando en realidad casi podía decir los diálogos a la vez que los actores. De vez en cuando su mano se rozaba con la de Beckett cogiendo palomitas. Podía sentir su calor, sus rodillas rozándose, sus brazos compartiendo el reposabrazos, el aroma de su voluptuosa melena. A veces el escritor se quedaba embelesado mirando a la pantalla y oía a Beckett emitir un pequeño resoplido con alguna escena concreta, entonces se volvía y observaba su perfil, relajado, disfrutando de la película. Estaban casi en la penumbra, pero sus ojazos brillaban como los de una niña. Fue la primera vez que viendo 'Planeta Prohibido' la atención de Rick estaba fuera de la pantalla.

* * *

...- Dime cómo fue tu primera vez... - dijo Castle una vez que se hubo alejado el camarero al otro extremo de la barra. La cara de hielo que le puso Beckett le llevó a explicarse más.

- La primera vez que viste 'Planeta prohibíííído'... malpensada - le explicó cómicamente mientras cogía con mucho cuidado la enorme hamburguesa entre sus expertas manos.

Beckett se concentró en remover su batido de chocolate y plátano mientras sonreía tímidamente recordando su niñez... aquellos viernes por la tarde después del colegio... cuando iba con sus padres al videoclub a alquilar una película para el fin de semana. Él dio un mordisco con todo el cuidado que se puede tener cuando no quieres acabar con un chorro de salsa manchándote la ropa. La detective tomó un sorbo del batido y se relamió.

- Ok. Ya veo que no me lo quieres contar...-dijo después de masticar- pero una cosa sí que me vas a tener que contar... ¿dónde metes las palomitas, los caramelos y los batidos que te zampas en ese cuerpo de gacela que tienes?

Kate levantó las cejas y sonrió observando como su compañero volvía a hundir la nariz dándole otro bocado. Sin ser consciente de ello, le recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo. Ahí sentado en el taburete en una posición un tanto forzada, para poder comer la hamburguesa... camisa gris con rayitas que se ajustaba algo tirante a sus hombros... pantalón oscuro, también tirante... remarcándole los muslos y el... En cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba recreándose en exceso se regañó a sí misma y procuró contestar algo.

- Bueno, Castle, corro todos los días y hago entrenamiento en el gimnasio tres veces a la semana, creo que me gano el capricho de los batidos.

- Ya veo. Me das envidia ¿sabes? Creo que he ganado algún kilito últimamente...

Él siguió hablando, amable y dicharachero, como siempre. Kate se sorprendió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba limitando a oirle y sonreirle y que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se dijo a sí misma que 'era normal', al fin y al cabo ahora eran... amigos ¿no?. Sí, buenos amigos. Sólo amigos. Entonces... ¿por qué se estaba dando explicaciones a sí misma?

- ... yo no podría madrugar e irme a correr en ayunas, eso suena muy sacrificado...

Sus labios no dejan de moverse cuando habla. Tiene un poquito de mostaza en el mentón. Kate no aparta la vista de esa gotita de mostaza juguetona e inconscientemente se muerde el labio inferior... ¡Un momento! Está volviendo a fantasear... No puede ser, no. Seriedad. 'Intenta pensar en otra cosa, Kate' se dice a sí misma.

- ... y cuando iba al gimnasio era básicamente para ligar...

Ya sólo le mira las manos. Es lo único que se atreve a mirar. Esas enormes y fuertes manos que sin embargo sostienen con delicadeza la hamburguesa... Vale, mejor no mirar NADA. Kate se concentró en su batido y llegó a la conclusión de que la culpa de que estuviera pensando en Castle _así_, era de Josh. Por no estar a mano cuando ella tenía la libido por las nubes.

* * *

Josh, agotado después del turno de guardia, estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la taquilla del hospital cuando leyó un mensaje de su novia en el móvil. Extrañado se dirigió rápidamente a la salida y no perdió ni un segundo en coger su moto y dirigirse a casa de Kate.

Eso había sido hace dos horas. Ahora, en la oscuridad de la habitación de Kate, se acomodaba para conciliar el sueño. Desnudo, recogió la almohada del suelo y se la acomodó debajo de la cabeza. Luego buscó sin éxito un poco de sábana para taparse. Miró como Kate dormía exahusta, boca arriba, desnuda y sin pudor alguno. Observó el brillo del sudor en su pecho, mientras subía y bajaba son su pausada y profunda respiración.

Había vuelto a ser... diferente.

La noche había empezado con un mensaje en el que parecía que su novia tenía un problema urgente, pero al llegar a su casa ni siquiera le dio tiempo a llamar a la puerta. Kate la había abierto, le había agarrado de la muñeca y le había hecho entrar tirando fuertemente de él, para a continuación besarle salvajemente, mejor dicho, comerle la boca. A trompicones habían llegado a la habitación, para entonces su novia ya se había arrancado la ropa y lo empujó para que se tumbara en la cama, ella se lanzó encima suyo y continuó besándole sin dejarle respirar para finalmente morderle el mentón con decisión.

Estaba siendo tan directa que tuvo que pararle los pies, pero ella lo ignoró completamente y lo desnudó con ansia. Pero obviamente él no estaba preparado para la acción. Eso no pareció importarle a ella, que le hizo una llave para darle la vuelta y se lanzó a besarle... los hombros. Eso no lo había hecho nunca con él. Siguió hacia el cuello, entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo, algo largo, y lo apartó para besarle la nuca, luego le dio un pequeño tirón y le dijo al oído '¡Córtate el pelo, ya!' Esas fueron sus únicas palabras en toda la velada.

Kate cambió de posición y se dirigió decididamente a su trasero. No le besó, pero lo agarró con decisión entre sus manos y le dio un buen mordisco, que a él no le dolió, pero le hizo gritar de la sorpresa. Le volvió a dar la vuelta con otra llave. Josh había empezado a encenderse, pero aun así, estaba siendo demasiado lento para ella. Así que Kate se recostó a su lado, le cogió una mano y se la dirigió justo a donde ella lo necesitaba.

Estaba húmeda, estaba caliente, estaba... muy decidida. Dirigiéndole con su propia mano sobre la de él consiguió el clímax más intenso, largo y ruidoso que Josh le había visto tener, lo cual sembró en él muchas dudas sobre la veracidad de sus anteriores orgasmos. Pero lo cierto es que cuando Kate ya hubo acabado él estaba a punto de caramelo, pero no se atrevió a mover un músculo. Para su sorpresa Kate a los pocos segundos se incorporó, le puso un condón, se sentó encima suyo y lo cabalgó sin contemplaciones hasta volver a caer rendida.

Ahora estaba algo dolorido, observándola y no sabía qué pensar... ¿Iba a ser ahora esto lo 'normal'? Él no tenía inconveniente, pero... ¿por qué antes no había sido así con él? Además... ¿por qué estaba rendido y era incapaz de dormir después de una guardia y una sesión de sexo salvaje?

* * *

**3x20 Slice of death: Ya ha terminado el caso de los pizzeros, Castle lleva a casa una pizza para Alexis, pero... ¿Qué hace Beckett?**

* * *

- ¿Salimos o cena en casa? - preguntó un animado Josh a una adormilada Kate sentada en el sofá viendo las noticias.

- Uf... Estoy rota. Echa un vistazo a la nevera. - le contestó sin moverse.

Mientras el doctor se enfrentaba a un frigorífico donde sólo había una botella de leche desnatada, un huevo, un cartón con restos de comida china y medio limón al que sólo le faltaba un día para salir andando, sonó el timbre de la puerta. A pesar del cansancio la detective se levantó como un resorte porque prefería abrir ella la puerta de _su_ apartamento. Le gustaba pensar así, a pesar de que Josh había llegado a ser un visitante casi permanente.

- Hola... Perdone, pero creo que ha habido una confusión. - Fue lo que dijo la detective Beckett tras abrirla y encontrarse a un repartidor de pizzas frente a ella.

- ¿Es la detective Beckett? - le preguntó el chaval mirando una nota que llevaba en la mano.

- Eu... Sí, pero no hemos pedido... espere... - volvió la cabeza hacia dentro - Josh... ¿Has pedido tú algo de... ?

- Stefano's - dijo el chico completando la frase

- De Stefano's? - repitió la detective mirando extrañada la funda térmica, observó que no era una dirección de Manhattan.

- No. ¿Qué pasa? - dijo su novio asomándose por la puerta.

- Bueno, la pizza viene con una nota. - Se explicó el repartidor tímidamente haciendo notar el sobre pegado encima de la caja de cartón.

- ¿Una nota? - dijeron al unísono.

- Y está pagada... y también me han dado propina, no se preocupen. - se explicó él ante la incrédula mirada de Beckett y su novio.

La detective, desconfiada, levantó con un dedo la tapa de la caja, que estaba calentita. Un embriagador aroma a albahaca nubló su sentido del olfato. Inmediatamente empezó a salivar.

- Cuidado, podría ser una bomba o algo así... - dijo Josh dando un paso atrás.

- Me arriesgaré. - fue lo que dijo ella con una sonrisa arrebatándole la caja al repartidor, que se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

* * *

Josh miraba con recelo la nota que el escritorzuelo había mandado junto con la pizza: "Para la auténtica y genuina K.B. Espero que sea tu favorita (y que el fiambre en el horno no te haya quitado las ganas... ¡de pizza!) R.C." Como Kate rara vez le hablaba de sus casos la verdad es que no entendió de qué iba el asunto. Lo único que sabía era que ese Castle había enviado una pizza a su novia ¿Era eso normal?

La observó abriendo la caja, contemplando con una sonrisa la pizza -que por lo visto estaba hecha de forma tradicional- e inspirando su aroma -que hay que reconocer que hasta a él mismo le abrió el apetito. Olvidándose completamente de su proyecto de cena imposible con limón mutante, Kate había cogido una ración y se la había llevado a la boca, obsequiándole con un pequeño bocado. La observó cómo, tras unos segundos de seriedad mientras masticaba, abrió los ojos al máximo y miró con sorpresa la pizza que sostenía en la mano.

- Dios. Está buenísima. - fue lo que dijo en voz baja justo antes de asestarle otro bocado, esta vez más grande.

El doctor miraba con recelo la pizza. Tenía muy buena pinta, eso era innegable. Tomó la decisión de que Richard Castle no le iba a amargar la velada, así que tomó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba endemoniadamente buena, con un toque picante que él sabía que le gustaba a Kate, lo que se le cruzó por la mente fue ¿por qué el escritor también sabía ese detalle?

- Mmmm. - se relamió ella - ¿Sabes? Si existe un lugar perdido en el estado de Nueva York donde hacen una buena pizza Castle lo conocerá... y será amigo del dueño. - asestó otro bocado.

- Ajam.- fue lo único que él dijo.

- Y... - Kate tragó antes de seguir hablando - ... también se le da muy bien localizar hamburguesas... ¡oh! Hay un sitio cerca del Angelika al que tenemos que ir... no había probado un batido tan bueno en toda mi vida... tranquilo, también tienen ensaladas... aunque Castle dice que hay un sitio mejor para ensaladas en el Village... no me acuerdo... ¡le preguntaré! él va con su hija a veces...

Josh observó sin decir palabra lo entusiasmada que estaba Kate y no le gustó pensar que le desencadenante de su alegría había sido el escritor.

* * *

**3x21 The Dead Pool: En medio del caso, Beckett ha quedado con el joven escritor pupilo de Castle y éste anda celoso.**

* * *

Richard Castle observó su móvil con muchas dudas. Sentado en su despacho a oscuras, con la única luz del flexo, su fantasmagórica figura parecía sacada de una película de espías. Después de mucho pensarlo se decidió y seleccionó un número de la agenda.

- Hoooola. ¡Qué pasa tío! - dijo en plan colega total - ¡Sí... hace tiempo... sí, una pasada de fiesta! ¡Sí, tenemos que repetirlo, sí...! Oye escucha ¿te interesaría un trabajito fácil y bien pagado?

Una hora después Alexis y Martha observaban al escritor cómo silbaba alegremente mientras preparaba la cena. Al parecer se había animado a preparar comida mexicana y tenía la encimera de la cocina llena de su arsenal de especias, con las que había aderezado una sopera con carne y verdura que estaba prácticamente terminada. Ahora se iba a emprender con la masa de las tortitas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que no se me olvide un buen vino! - dijo cantarinamente dirigiéndose a la bodega.

Abuela y nieta acercaron sus cabezas para cuchichear.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu padre, querida?

- No tengo ni idea. Pero sólo prepara enchiladas cuando está tramando algo ligeramente malévolo.

El aludido volvió con una botella de tinto en su mano, leyendo la etiqueta y sonriendo con satisfacción.

- ¡Un Rioja!¡Sólo para ocasiones especiales! - explicó mostrándole la botella a las chicas.

- ¿Qué celebramos, querido? - preguntó su madre haciéndose la despistada y mirando con complicidad a Alexis.

Castle cogió tres copas y las puso en el mostrador de la cocina.

- Es una noche primaveral, estoy acompañado por mis dos chicas preferidas y vivo en la mejor ciudad de Norte América, si quitamos Canadá y la costa oeste... y Florida... ¿Hace falta celebrar algo más?

- ¡Ou, papá!¡Yo no puedo beber alcohol! - dijo Alexis antes de que rellenara su copa.

- ¡Oh, querido y yo no debería beber alcohol sin una buena razón! - dijo Marta pensando en su línea.

- ¡Oh, vamos un día es un día!¡No puedo beber yo solo! - se quejó él.

- Tendrás que buscarte a alguien a quien le guste beber vino con el estómago vacío, querido. - dijo Martha.

Castle se preparó sólo una copa para él y se quedó refunfuñando pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre.

- Vosotras os lo perdéis... - olió e vino - Mmmmm - tomó un sorbo - está buenísimo.

* * *

En la tranquilidad de la noche, un ruido seco, como el que haría un saco de arena al chocar contra el suelo, salió de la habitación del escritor.

A continuación se oyó un lamento.

Unos segundos después Richard Castle entró en su despacho frotándose la espalda dolorido. No podía dormir. No había dejado de dar vueltas desde que se había acostado y finalmente se había caído de la cama, como un crío. Sabía lo que le mantenía en vela, así que cogió su móvil torpemente y llamó a un número.

Esperó a que contestaran.

-¡Ey! - dijo atontado- Sí... No te quejes, sé perfectamente que estás despierto, puedo oír los hielos caer en el vaso y la música de fondo.

El escritor se sentó en su silla y se apoyó con un codo en el escritorio.

- Oye mira, necesito un adelanto de cómo le ha ido a mi 'amigo'... ajá... sí... así que, con una chica muy alta... ajá... ¿y cómo iba vestida?... mmmmh...

Castle empezó a tamborilear nerviosamente el salva escritorio con una pluma.

- ¿Y han hablado mucho?... Gñe... ¿Parecía contenta ella?... ... preciosa sonrisa, sí...

El escritor empezó a garabatear en una hoja en blanco.

- ¿Y qué pidió ella?... ¿Seguro?...Espera, ¿seguro que no pidió café?... Ajá, ¿pero eso lleva mucho alcohol?... Vale.

Un dibujo compulsivamente trazado empezó a surgir. Cualquier psicólogo hubiese dicho cosas poco favorables de su autor.

- ¿Estuvieron mucho rato?... Ajá...

Un rayo de esperanza apareció en su mirada.

- Entonces... ¿dices que estuvieron lo justo para que ella terminara su copa?...ajá... ah...

Volvió a agachar la cabeza abatido.

- Ah, claro... que vino un tipo alto... y con casco de motorista... a recogerla... vale.

El escritor oyó un ruido en la cocina que llamó su atención. Sintiéndose culpable por haber recurrido a un amiguete barman para vigilar a Beckett y el aspirante a escritor, se despidió rápidamente y se levantó. Salió a ver que pasaba y encontró a Alexis hurgando en la nevera.

- Cariño, ocurre algo... - dijo él bostezando.

- ¿Papá? No... es sólo que... tu salsa picante se ha adueñado de mi estómago.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento... pues yo la he hecho igual que siempre.

- ¿Estás seguro? Has revoloteado por la cocina como si estuvieras haciendo una pócima o algo así. Y no sé cuantas copas de vino te has bebido antes de cenar.

Él se quedó pensando en si antes de ir a buscar el vino había echado ya tabasco y si luego había vuelto a echarle.

- Y tú qué, papa, ¿no puedes dormir? - le preguntó observándole.

- Sí, no mucho... - se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el móvil en la mano y que ella le estaba mirando. Se lo iba a guardar pero iba en pijama y no tenía bolsillo así que lo dejó a un lado.

- Oye, Alexis... - titubeó antes de preguntar a su hija - ¿qué harías tú si otra chica estuviera con Ashely?

- Oh... - ella pensó unos segundos mientras se servía un vaso de leche. - Seguramente iría a la pelu, me haría la manicura, me pondría un bonito vestido y me pasaría el día a la vista de Ashley esperando que mágicamente nuestras miradas se encontrasen.

- Ajá. - Dijo Castle dándose cuenta de que su hija se estaba burlando de él, pues esa era su táctica con Beckett.

- Ooooh, queridos...

Padre e hija miraron hacia la escalera por donde bajaba Martha con una colorida bata.

- Madre... ¿problemas de sueño?

- Oooooh, no de sueño, ¡de estómago! Richard si quieres que me vaya de casa, dilo, pero no intentes envenenarme...

Castle estuvo a punto de abrir la boca.

- Toma abuela, un poco de leche te aliviará - le ofreció Alexis.

- Pero ¡cómo puede ser! Mi salsa picante siempre sale perfecta...

- Querido... no sé lo que te pasa, pero sea lo que sea ¡arréglalo! antes de que desgracies a alguien...

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ay, Castle, si supieras lo que ha estado fantaseando Beckett.**


	8. Los Ángeles

**Este capítulo son escenas perdidas del capítulo en el que Beckett y Castle viajan a Los Ángeles para buscar al asesino del ex-compañero de Kate (3x22)**

**Primeros de Mayo...**

* * *

El ruido de la ducha despertó a Josh. Oía el agua caer con furia. Remoloneando hundió la cara en la almohada de Kate, que estaba fría. No había terminado su turno en el hospital hasta medianoche, pero a pesar de la hora había decidido pasarse por casa de la detective. Ella lo había recibido en pijama, medio dormida y con la pistola en la mano. Aun así habían sacado tiempo para un achuchón salvaje de esos con que últimamente le obsequiaba su novia. Sonrió al recordarlo.

Miró el reloj y pasaban de las seis de la mañana, supuso que Kate habría salido a correr y que ya había vuelto. Como cada amanecer. No sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía, a veces le costaba seguirla. Pensó en que le podía dar los buenos días en la ducha, así que apartó las sábanas y se incorporó en la cama. Uf, estaba deshecho. Antes de que le diese tiempo a levantarse oyó como ella cerraba el grifo y a los pocos segundos salía del baño envuelta en el albornoz.

- ¡Ey! - dijo él restregándose los ojos adormilado.

Kate apenas lo miró y se dirigió a la cómoda a buscar ropa.

- Oh, Josh, perdona, ¿Te he despertado? - dijo volviéndose hacia él desde el mueble a los pies de la cama.

- Oh, no... - mintió el.

La observó y supo que algo pasaba. No era normal que Kate empezara la mañana con el ceño fruncido y que lo ignorara de esa manera, sobretodo estando desnudo. No es que su novia fuese excesivamente cariñosa, pero solía tener unos despertares más dulces. Ella cogió su ropa limpia y salió rápidamente del dormitorio.

- ¡Josh, vístete! ¡Lo siento, tengo que salir pitando! - le gritó ella desde el salón.

Cuando cinco minutos después Josh salió a medio arreglar de la habitación, Kate ya estaba junto a la puerta de su apartamento, enfundándose la pistola y abrochándose el abrigo. Josh sabía que Kate no le iba a contar nada ahora, estaba en modo 'poli' y era mejor no perturbarla, así que se limitó a mirarla y agacharse para calzarse los zapatos. Observó como ella toqueteaba su móvil impaciente. Llamó a alguien.

- ...¿Habéis localizado la llamada?...¿Cómo?...

Josh vio como Kate tragó saliva y miraba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-...Vale...Voy para allá. - dijo en voz baja.

Colgó. Ensimismada se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Él cogió su cazadora y se acercó a ella preocupado.

- Kate... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Intentó establecer contacto visual, pero ella parecía estar en otra parte. Se cruzó de brazos, abrazándose a sí misma y se apoyó en la puerta. Suspiró y esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Royce. - susurró ella.- Han encontrado a Royce en un callejón. Muerto.

Josh hizo memoria, ya le había hablado de Mike Royce hace unos meses, fue el instructor de Kate recién salida de la academia. Le contó alguna batallita de aquella época, le encantaba ver a Kate con la cara iluminada recordando aquellas anécdotas. Él pensó que era lógico, ya que fue el primer apoyo que encontró en la policía. Lo último que sabía era que ella lo había detenido. No volvió a nombrárselo. Ya no volvió a contarle viejas historias.

- Lo siento, Kate. - dijo él sabedor de que no le iba a dejar decir más.

Ella le hizo una señal para que no intentara consolarla.

- Ahora no, Josh, necesito estar concentrada. Necesito trabajar.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y ambos salieron.

En la calle Josh dio un fugaz beso en la cabeza a Kate antes de que ella fuese corriendo a su coche. Él se quedó de pie, en la acera, mirando como se alejaba, pensando en ella... en si debía romper el muro que Kate levantaba a veces alrededor de sus sentimientos o si debía esperar a que ella lo echase abajo.

* * *

Castle estaba sentado frente a Ryan y Espo, que estaban enumerándole una serie de cosas:

- Entonces hemos quedado en: entradas para el baseball... dos fines de semana de Ferrari para cada uno y barra libre en The Old Hunt durante todo el veranito.

- Síiiii. - dijo el escritor aburrido ya.

- ¡Bien! Entonces qué Ryan ¿se lo decimos?

- Sí. Yo creo que es un buen trato.

- Sois peor que mi hija y mi madre juntas.

- ¡Ey! A ver si te va a salir más caro...

Cinco minutos después Castle reservó dos plazas en primera clase en el mismo avión que Kate tomaría para su viaje relámpago a Los Angeles.

* * *

Después de varios intentos por fin Josh consiguió contactar con ella.

- ¿Kate? ... ¡Kate!, ¿¡me oyes!? - hablo el doctor por el móvil.

- Josh, estoy a punto de embarcar ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Kate contrariada.

- ¿Que 'qué pasa'? Dímelo tú Kate. ¿¡Te vas repentinamente a L.A. y me entero por un mensaje en el móvil !? - Josh se encontraba en la sala de descanso del hospital. Sus compañeros le miraron extrañados, el doctor Davidson no solía alterarse ni levantar la voz de esa manera.

El sonido de los altavoces del aeropuerto avisando de la próxima salida del avión fue lo único que escuchó.

- Escucha Josh, lo siento, ha sido una mañana muy dura, no he tenido tiempo... Sólo serán unos días, tengo una pista que debo seguir.- se explicó ella.

- Pero, he llamado a comisaría, uno de tus chicos me han dicho que te habías cogido vacaciones, que ellos no sabían nada - dijo confuso.

- ¿¡Que has llamado a comisaría!? - le cortó ella molesta.

- Kate, sé que no te gusta que haga eso, pero, escucha, estaba preocupado.

No oyó respuesta alguna, sólo un soplido. Al cabo de unos segundos habló.

- Estoy siguiendo una pista sobre Royce, ¿vale?. Necesito hacerlo, Josh.

- Kate... - dijo él pasándose la mano repetidamente por el cabello - Me asustas, Kate. Primero lo de tu madre y ahora... no comprendo esa obsesión ... - Josh se mordió la lengua.

Beckett hizo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Que no lo entiendes, Josh? Resulta que esa 'obsesión' como tu dices es mi trabajo - le replicó ella seriamente.

- Kate, no he querido usar esa palabra. Perdona. - se disculpó el.

- No es justo, Josh, yo... Es mi vida. Ya me conoces. Y te di a elegir. Nos dimos una segunda oportunidad. Pero no habrá una tercera. - dijo ella gravemente.

El silencio se adueñó de ambos.

- Retiro lo dicho. No quiero que te vayas enfadada, Kate. - dijo él rompiendo la tensión.

- Vale. No lo estoy. Tranquilo. - dijo intentando suavizar su tono de voz.

- Hablaremos a la vuelta - dijo él frunciendo el ceño- Ya sabes que no me gustan los teléfonos.

- De acuerdo... Tengo que subir al avión. Cuídate. - dijo ella un poco incómoda.

- Te echaré de menos. Bye. -dijo él justo antes de colgar.

Kate se había acostumbrado a llevar una vida independiente, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones a nadie. Al igual que él mismo. La diferencia es que Josh estaba intentando amoldarse, aún no se había hecho a la idea, pero sabía que tendría que limitar sus colaboraciones con Médicos Sin Fronteras. Porque sabía que ambos necesitaban a alguien al lado, día a día, aunque sólo coincidieran un rato a la hora de cenar, aunque sólo pudiesen darse los buenos días y salir corriendo al trabajo. A pesar de lo independiente y cabezota que era la detective, él la quería, porque también era recta, honesta, apasionada, inteligente, culta, divertida y un poco gamberra a veces. No quería perderla.

Suspiró y volvió al trabajo, dejando atrás a toda una sala de residentes cuchicheando a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Los Ángeles. Por la noche, después de la escena del sofá...**

* * *

Kate cerró rápidamente la puerta de su suite y abatida se apoyó sobre la puerta.

¿Qué había pasado? Castle le provocaba ese efecto, simplemente sucedía. Sin darse cuenta había abierto la puerta de su corazón hablándole de lo mucho que admiró a Royce y mostrándole su pesar por su pérdida, porque sus sentimientos por el que había sido su compañero eran contradictorios. Él le había reconfortado con sus palabras, no le había intentado consolar, él sabía de sobra que ella no podía permitirse el echarse a llorar por su ex-compañero ahora.

Pero esa mirada...

Castle era un maestro de las palabras, podía haber estado engatusándola, haciéndole la pelota, pero esa mirada no se podía fingir. Esa mirada que decía 'tú sí que eres admirable e impresionante'. Ella había notado su corazón acelerarse, se había levantado del sofá y le había dado las buenas noches rápidamente. Porque aunque en ese momento se había sentido fuertemente atraída, aunque hubiese tenido ganas de abrazarle, hundir su nariz en su cuello e inspirar su olor, ella no era así, no se dejaba llevar de esa manera.

Y además estaba Josh.

¿Estaba? ¿Seguro? Bueno, de momento sí, eso era algo que tendría que aclarar con sí misma y con él. Además ella siempre se había considerado una persona leal, no se hubiese perdonado una infidelidad nunca.

Pero... ¿por qué había abierto la puerta otra vez? ¿quería encontrárselo ahí, esperándola? Por suerte él ya no estaba... ¿por suerte?... entonces ¿por qué se sintió desilusionada? ¿qué querías Kate? ¿qué pensabas hacer? "Solo darle las gracias. Decirle que es un buen amigo. Recordarle que se levantara pronto..." le dijo a la voz de su conciencia.

"Mentirosa. Hubieses corrido hacia él y le hubieras pasado los brazos alrededor del cuello y le hubieses comido la boca apasionadamente. Como hace unos meses en el callejón, cuando os besasteis. Ese beso no del todo fingido, que cuando lo recuerdas se te pone la piel de gallina." Fue lo que le contestó su conciencia.

Abrumada por su cerebro, se dirigió a la cama, se tumbó y abrazó una de las almohadas fuertemente contra su pecho. No contenta con eso, agrupó todas las almohadas y cojines de la cama y las abarcó con sus largos brazos, y las apretó fuertemente contra su regazo y hundió su cara entre ellas. Mucho mejor. Imaginó que abrazar a Castle sería parecido, sólo que él le devolvería el abrazo acariciándole la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella dejó volar un poco más su imaginación pensando en él, en el calor de su cuerpo, en el contacto con su piel, en sus grandes manos acariciándola, en sus suaves labios recorriéndola... apretaba los cojines contra su cuerpo, le faltaba el aire, era sumamente excitante... tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando su cadera se contoneó instintivamente buscando más placer... abrió la boca exhalando aire y dio un mordisco a un almohadón... una de sus manos decidió pasar a la acción abriéndose paso entre los cojines y su pelvis... en tan sólo unos pocos segundos toda la tensión contenida se transformó en fuertes contracciones en lo más profundo de su ser que liberaron su cuerpo y su mente.

Fantasear. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y había decidido no sentirse culpable por ello. Castle despertaba en ella un fuego irrefrenable, desde que se conocieron. Ella lo definía como atracción física pura y dura, que surgía de su más profundo instinto animal. Tenía que darle salida sin acabar con el corazón destrozado ni hiriendo a terceras personas. Y estaba bien, porque quedaba en la intimidad de su dormitorio, no complicaba una buena amistad con sexo y lo mejor de todo, ella seguía siendo fiel... técnicamente.

* * *

Castle repasó mentalmente todos sus movimientos: Se había quedado mirando la puerta cerrada de la suite de Kate durante un par de segundos.

Se había dirigido torpemente hacia su propia suite, había entrado el la habitación y había cerrado suavemente la puerta de su dormitorio.

Se había palpado la cara y el cuerpo como hacía unos meses en el callejón. Se sentía sediento, había echado un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, se había quedado mirando la cama y se había dirigido rápidamente al baño...

Hasta ahí, todo _normal_, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo rayos había acabado dentro de la ducha con el grifo de agua fría abierto al máximo, completamente vestido y calado hasta los huesos.

Se miró la entrepierna. 'Ah, sí. Eso.' pensó.

Se quedó varios minutos quieto y recibiendo la fría agua encima suyo, hasta que se disolvieron las imágenes que su calenturienta mente había elaborado de Kate, sobre la cama, abandonada a sus besos y caricias.

* * *

**El regreso...**

* * *

Josh la vio aparecer por la puerta de llegada de pasajeros. Intentó saludar con la mano pero parecía distraída hablando con alguien que venía detrás de ella... Castle.

El doctor se quedó perplejo y mudo. No hizo otra cosa que guardar la compostura y observarlos desde la zona de familiares y amigos que acuden al aeropuerto.

El escritor iba arrastrando una maleta con una mano y a la vez llevaba un par de bolsas que parecían llevar alcohol libre de impuestos, souvenirs o ambas cosas. Se estaba haciendo un lío con todo y apenas podía caminar. Kate le iba regañando a la vez que se reía. Josh, que pensaba que su novia había ido sola a Los Ángeles, tuvo un ataque interior de celos que se reflejó en una mirada matadora hacia Castle.

Ambos iban acercándose hacia donde él esperaba recorriendo el camino delimitado por cintas, ensimismados en su conversación, no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que el escritor levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del doctor y Castle pasó de risueño a serio y callado en un microsegundo. La detective se dio cuenta y entonces se giró hacia donde el escritor miraba. La reacción de Kate fue de sorpresa, pero estaba de buen humor.

Si ella hubiera reaccionado como si la hubiesen pillado, Josh hubiese supuesto un montón de cosas. Todas malas. Pero ella se le acercó sonriendo, le besó fugazmente en los labios y le dio un medio abrazo sin soltar su trolley.

- ¡Josh!¿No tenías guardia...? - comentó ella.

- La cambié. - dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo y la sonrisa. No quería darle el gustazo al escritor de montar una escena de celos ahí mismo.

Tras un segundo embarazoso, Castle agarró bien todas sus pertenencias y carraspeó.

- Bueno, me voy. He quedado con Alexis. Es increíble que mi hija de 17 años me eche tanto de menos. - dirigiéndose a ambos.

Echó una última mirada al doctor e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la detective para despedirse.

- Te veo mañana, Castle. - dijo ella.

Él le hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y dijo '¡Papeleo no, gracias!'. Ella rió mirándolo alejarse y a continuación posó su mirada en Josh.

- ¿Y esta atención, pasa algo, Josh? - preguntó inquisitivamente.

- Nada... Sólo que te echaba de menos.- dijo dejando a un lado sus celos, ahora que la tenía toda para él.

- Que mono... - comentó ella en voz baja

Kate, sonriendo, se acurrucó a su lado, le pasó el brazo por la cintura mientras que él la rodeó por los hombros y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la salida.

* * *

Kate se quedó dormida en cuanto se sentó en el taxi. Josh la contemplaba respirar tranquilamente. Al tomar una curva se inclinó sobre él. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y ella se acomodó sin despertarse apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

Cuando el coche frenó en frente del apartamento de la detective, esta se despertó desorientada y sorprendida de haber dormido todo el trayecto. Josh cogió la maleta antes que ella lo hiciera y la acompañó hasta arriba.

Kate entró en casa bostezando. Dejó el bolso en la encimera de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

- Deberías aprovechar tu día libre durmiendo. - Le dijo Josh besándola en la frente mientras ella apoyaba el codo en la encimera y se sostenía la cabeza con la mano.

El doctor se alejó pero ella le agarró la manga para captar su atención. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

- Te debo una disculpa y un agradecimiento. - dijo Kate.

Josh levantó las cejas.

- Estuve muy dura contigo antes de irme. No te lo merecías.

- No te preocupes. Habías recibido un duro golpe. No era mi Kate la que me gritó.

La detective rió.

- Créeme, era yo. Teniendo un mal día.

Josh le miró con ternura.

- ¿Y el agradecimiento?

- ¡Ah! Por no montar una escena en el aeropuerto al verme con Castle. Me fijé en la cara que pusiste. -dijo en voz baja.

Josh no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza pensando en que era imposible ocultarle nada a su novia. Ella se explicó:

- Se presentó en el avión, queriendo ayudarme, aunque creo que fue todo una escusa para comprar cachivaches de Indiana Jones en L.A.

Kate rió al recordarlo. Josh volvió a sentir el gusanillo de los celos. Kate había vuelto relajada y contenta de su viaje a L.A. pero no sabía hasta que punto era por haber resuelto el asesinato de su excompañero. Pensó en que quizás había llorado en el hombro de Castle, quizás él la había consolado, quizás por eso ella estaba mejor.

- Ey... estás muy callado.

- No me tienes que agradecer nada. - se inclinó y le besó- Recuerda que soy Canadiense. Somos famosos por no montar escenas.

Josh la abrazó y se quedó pensativo mirando al vacío.

* * *

- ¡Hola papá! - dijo alegremente Alexis al entrar en casa y ver a su padre trasteando en su despacho.

- ¡Alexis! ¿Dónde estabas? Habíamos quedado... - protestó el escritor musicalmente desde allí.

Las estanterías de libros le impedían verlo claramente, pero apostaría que su padre no estaba trabajando. No al menos de la manera clásica que se esperaría de un escritor, es decir _escribiendo_. Entró en el salón y dejó su bolso sobre el sofá.

- Sí, perdona. Estaba en la biblioteca con Ashley y se nos ha pasado el tiempo vol...

La muchacha enmudeció al ver a su padre entrar en el salón. Iba vestido con unos chinos kaki manchados, una camisa beige arrugada, un sobrero fedora marrón y, por supuesto, un látigo en la mano.

- Oh, perdón doctor Jones, estaba buscando a mi padre, ¿lo ha visto? - dijo ella teatralmente.

Lo miró de arriba abajo mientras sonreía, momento que aprovechó él para colocarse bien el sobrero y hacer una pose heroica, con las rodillas flexionadas como un tenista, el látigo en la mano derecha y cara de preocupación exagerada.

- Te has puesto la camisa de 'La última cruzada' con el sobrero de 'El templo maldito', papá.

- En ocasiones como esta es cuando más orgulloso me siento de ti, hija. - dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

Alexis reparó en el látigo, cuero de un bonito color oscuro complicadamente trenzado, formando una larga cola en disminución. Castle se percató de su interés.

- ¿Mola, eh? Es el látigo oficial de la última película.

- ¿No tenías ya uno?

- Sí, pero lo tengo guardado en su caja original. Este lo he comprado para... usarlo.

- Querrás decir, para... jugar.

- Pse, ¡qué dices!, si es super práctico. Ya casi sé agarrar el pomo de la puerta con él. ¡Mira!

Alexis salió corriendo y se refugió detrás de la isla de la cocina, porque no era la primera vez que su padre empuñaba uno de esos y había visto lo que pasaba. El escritor colocó bien los pies y atizó un latigazo hacia la puerta de entrada que, cómo no, le salió completamente desviado hacia la pared y acabó tirando un cuadro al suelo.

- Ups. Diremos que ha sido una corriente de aire. - dijo Castle enrollando el látigo y dejándolo con cuidado en la encimera de la cocina.

La chica le sonrió y pensó que algo tendría que estar pasándole a su padre para haberse disfrazado. Abrió la nevera y cogió un refresco sin azúcar para ella, echó un vistazo a su padre que se había sentado en un taburete, se había quitado el sobrero y le estaba buscando pelusillas al fieltro. Sonrió y cogió uno normal para el doctor Jones.

- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal en L.A.? - preguntó acercándole la lata.

- Guay. Hemos ido en un Ferrari, hemos estado en una fiesta de piscina, hemos dormido en camas separadas y hemos cogido a los malos. - abrió la lata desganado y bebió un sorbo. Alexis hizo lo mismo.

- Papá, hay cosas que no deberías detallar a tu hija adolescente.

- Créeme, fue para todos los públicos... bueno, lo de Beckett saliendo de la piscina quizás fue para mayores de siete.

- Me refiero a que no deberías mostrarte... desilusionado porque no hayas podido ligar con Beckett, una mujer que te recuerdo que tiene novio además de ser tu compañera, papá. No me estás dando buen ejemplo.

- ¿Y desde cuando lo he sido en cuestiones amorosas?

Alexis sonrió a su padre que dio un sorbo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Hum. El doctor-chico-de-la-moto. Vestido de cuero. Recogiéndola en el aeropuerto. Gñe. - masculló entre dientes.

- No te tortures, papá.

- ¿Por qué le gustará él más que yo? ¡Yo también tengo moto!

- Tienes una scooter con una pegatina de Hello Kitty. _Mi scooter_.- le dijo ella devolviéndolo a la realidad.

- Gñe.

* * *

**Pobre Castle, lo que sufrió durante esta temporada...**


	9. KO

**Podríamos decir que este capítulo son escenas perdidas del último capítulo de la temporada 3 (Knockout: Lookwood por ahí, Montgomery por allá y Beckett por los suelos) uno de los mejores capítulos de la serie, para mi gusto. Recomendado verlo si no lo tenéis reciente.**

**Mediados de Mayo, la noche de antes de que empiece el capítulo...**

* * *

- Cada vez que cocinas me sorprendes, Kate. - dijo Josh después de saborear el primer bocado de lasaña de verduras.

Kate, sentada frente a él en el comedor de su apartamento, sonrió mientras masticaba. La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba suavemente sus caras y la mesa que había preparado la detective con esmero.

- Me lo suelen decir. - dijo ella después de tragar - Me hace pensar que tengo cara de pasar hambre, o algo así.

Josh rió, ella también. No se consideraba una mujer super romántica, pero le gustaba contemplar a su doctor-chico-de-la-moto en la casi penumbra. Le hacía recordar el momento en que se conocieron, cuando su brillante sonrisa le cautivó.

- Yo diría que tienes cara de... - empezó a decir Josh, y se quedó pensativo observándola.

Kate tenía la copa de vino en la mano para disponerse a beber, pero se quedó quieta interesada en lo que podría decir.

- De mujer fuerte... decidida... valiente...

Ella se levantó de su silla, se acercó se inclinó para estar cara a cara y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Él hizo mención de ladear la cabeza para besarle, pero Kate se irguió y se cruzó de brazos delante de él.

- Hay algo que quieres decirme y no sabes cómo ¿verdad? - le soltó la detective muy seria.

Josh con la cabeza levantada y su habitual mirada de cachorrillo se quedó paralizado. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero no había manera de ocultarle nada a su novia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? - preguntó perplejo

- Tienes el labio en carne viva, y no he sido yo. Así que o te has estado mordiendo mientras pensabas o alguien te lo ha mordido... En cualquiera de los casos supongo que debería saberlo. - se explicó ella mientras se sentaba y se volvía a colocar la servilleta.

- Eres buena, ¡je!. Tendré que recordarlo.- dijo el doctor.

Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera pensando "¿Recordarlo? ¿Para cuando quieras engañarme, o qué?". A pesar de la intimidación, el doctor hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le comentó lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Me han ofrecido un proyecto a largo plazo en Sudamérica. - dijo mirando a su plato de lasaña.

Levantó la vista y se encontró a Kate mirándolo fijamente. No parecía animada. No parecía desilusionada. No parecía enfadada. Era la neutralidad personificada. Josh suspiró, esa forma de ser a veces lo exasperaba, se sentía en un sospechoso siendo interrogado. Siguió hablando esperando que ella reaccionase.

- Empezaría este verano, consistiría en comenzar en un hospital de campaña instruyendo a los médicos locales e ir ampliándolo con ambulatorios en la zona. Sería el cirujano jefe. Tenemos subvenciones para varios meses. Hay muchos casos interesantes en la zona, debido a los pesticidas muchos pacientes han desarrollado cardiopatías. Podríamos ampliar el proyecto con investigación. Y... ya está. - se quedó callado y tragó saliva.

Kate no dejó de mirarle, pero reaccionó. Bajó la mirada durante unos segundos.

- Vaya...Suena genial. - dijo ella seriamente.

Josh se revolvió incómodamente en su silla.

- Kate, ya sé que acordamos unos meses de 'tregua' en cuanto a viajes largos, para ver cómo nos iba, ya sé que esto rompería nuestro trato, no quiero...

- Deberías ir, Josh. - dijo ella interrumpiéndole.

Se levantó de la mesa y dándole la espalda encendió las luces. Se dirigió a la isla de la cocina y apoyó ambas manos cabizbaja. Josh se levantó. Cuando llegó a ella sus hombros temblaban, el posó sus manos sobre ellos y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

- Kate, por favor, no llores. Yo... Yo no he dicho que vaya a ir...- dijo él con el corazón encogido.

Le acarició la mejilla, mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa.

- No puedes perder una oportunidad así, Josh.- dijo la detective volviendo a la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

- No iré si me lo pides. No iré si me dices que lo nuestro merece la pena. - le dijo buscando contacto visual, pero ella se mantuvo distante.

- El caso es que... - dijo Kate jugueteando con la servilleta que tenía en la mano - No lo sé, Josh... esta 'tregua' no ha servido para aclarar mis sentimientos. Supongo que... hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Ella se apartó de él avergonzada y caminó unos pasos sin dirigirse a ningún sitio. Josh se quedó quieto, mirándola.

- Los míos sí, Kate. - dijo él.

La detective levantó la cabeza, confusa, y le miró a los ojos.

- Lo tengo claro. Te quiero, Kate. Te quiero 'ahora', después de haberte sincerado conmigo hace unos meses. Después de conocerte mejor.

Josh esperaba que su declaración provocara una reacción en Kate. Algo que le ayudara a aclararse a ella misma. Sin embargo se quedó paralizada.

- Escucha, Kate, cariño... No tienes que decidir nada ahora, aún tengo un mes y pico para darles una respuesta.

Se acercó y le cogió la manos. Kate noto como Josh estaba temblando.

- Pero para quedarme contigo, necesito saber si tus sentimientos por mí son correspondidos. Así sabré que no estoy renunciando al trabajo de mis sueños, sino que... he renunciado a un trabajo por la mujer de mis sueños.

Kate se puso colorada. Su cabeza estaba echa un lío y se odiaba por eso. ¿Por qué un hombre tan bueno y que estaba loco por ella no despertaba esa chispa de ilusión en su vida? Le admiraba, estaba a gusto con él, le gustaba mucho pero lo sentía... un poco... como un extraño, por decirlo de algún modo.

- Es... Son... unas palabras preciosas, Josh. - dijo en voz baja.

Él la miró con ternura. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. No sabía porqué diablos Josh aún no se había rendido. Ah, sí... porque _la quería_. ¿Pero como podía soportar que ella no le correspondiera al cien por cien?. Le apretó las manos con firmeza. Le gustaba. Le caía muy bien. Era buena persona. Era trabajador. Pero... ¿lo amaba o simplemente le convenía?. Guardó silencio.

- Lo justo sería jugar la prórroga... un mes más ¿de acuerdo? - dijo finalmente Kate.

- De acuerdo. - dijo contento de que no le hubiese dicho ya un 'no'.

Josh se inclinó y le besó suavemente los labios varias veces hasta que ella le devolvió el beso. Se abrazaron. A Kate le rugió el estómago. El doctor se dio cuenta.

- Vaya, vamos a seguir cenando, que mañana tienes que ir a tu visita carcelaria y no quiero que estés en malas condiciones por mi culpa.

* * *

Josh se paró en seco y miró extrañado a los ojos de Kate en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Ella le devolvió la mirada avergonzadamente mientras poco a poco sus respiraciones iban volviendo a la normalidad. Sus cuerpos se separaron con algo de brusquedad. Él, visiblemente trastornado, se quedó sentado al borde de la cama. Ella se levantó y buscó una camisola grande que se puso para tapar su desnudez.

Había pasado algo inesperado que los dos tendrían que afrontar.

Kate se acercó gateando por la cama hacia Josh, dudó un segundo y finalmente alargó su mano para acariciarle la espalda. Él no la rechazó, pero no dejaba de masajearse la cara con las manos como queriendo despertar de un mal sueño. Ella habló en voz muy baja:

- Perdóname Josh. Perdóname... No es lo que... En realidad no... Esto nunca...

Él no pudo soportarlo. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, encendió la luz, se miró al espejo, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se remojó la cara. Encontró su bóxer y se lo puso porque estaba claro que ya se había acabado la sesión por esta noche.

Se miró al espejo frunciendo el ceño. Pensaba que no lo había oído bien, pero su novia acababa de gritar en la cama el nombre de otro. Sabía que a veces le pasaba a la gente... a otra gente... no imaginó que podría pasar a él... mejor dicho a ella, con él, en la cama... Además, no había sido un gritito como por equivocación, no. Había sido un 'CaaaAAAAaastle' con toda la musicalidad propia del momento ¡ARG!

Volvió a la habitación aún trastornado, sin saber qué decir, pero encontró a Kate llorando en silencio, sentada encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado le había dolido más a ella que a él.

- Kate... - dijo él contemplándola bajo la tamizada luz que llegaba del baño. Se sentó frente a ella, pero cabizbaja, no le hizo caso.

- Estás en tu derecho si quieres salir por la puerta y no volver más. - le dijo ella con amargor secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Josh podía haber optado por esa opción. Hubiese sido lo más lógico de haber sido un ligue de una noche, pero apostó por la madurez y esperanzado en que lo suyo avanzase, optó por no hacerlo.

- Vamos, Kate, no te lo tomes así - dijo él decidido a quitarle hierro al asunto. Observó la mirada llorosa de Kate que se encontró con la suya. Ya no estaba avergonzada, sólo apenada.

- Piensa que... - dijo él procurando sonreír - ... dentro de un tiempo nos reiremos de esto.

- El siglo que viene - dijo ella enfadada consigo misma.

- Vale. El siglo que viene. Cuando seamos unos adorables ancianos de más de 100 años, nos reiremos de aquella vez que nombraste a un 'ex' en la cama... - y Josh calló porque Kate le fulminó con su mirada, que había pasado de pena a enfado en menos de un segundo. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación recogiendo la ropa del suelo.

- ¿Kate? - preguntó confuso él observándola cómo se inclinaba cada pocos pasos para recoger toda su ropa en un rebullo. Cuando acabó se puso delante de él y le dijo muy clarito:

- Te he dicho mil veces que nunca me he acostado con él. Así que no es ningún ex-nada mío. ¿Entendido? - dicho esto le lanzó a la cara el montón de ropa que había recogido dándole a entender que se vistiera y se largara.

Captando la indirecta Josh se levantó de la cama y, sintiéndose injustamente tratado por ella se vistió rápidamente. Lo cierto es que esa relación musa-escritor era como un dolor de muelas que volvía cuando menos lo esperabas y no le dejaba vivir. Cuando estaba terminando ajustándose el cinturón la miró, estaba sentada en el taburete alto al lado de la puerta del baño, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, como hacía muchas veces.

- ¡Quizás deberías haberlo hecho! - dijo él dejándose llevar por el mal humor que había en el ambiente.

- ¿Cómo dices? - dijo Kate visiblemente sorprendida y confusa mientras se ponía de pie.

- Acostarte con él. Si lo hubieses hecho al principio, él se habría largado a por la siguiente en su lista y ...

La bofetada que le asestó la detective sonó como un trueno en mitad de la noche. Inmediatamente la cara le empezó a arder y se aguantó las lágrimas que estuvieron a puntito de saltar de sus ojos. La buscó con la mirada pero ella ya le había dado la espalda camino al baño.

* * *

Kate cerro la puerta del baño y desconsolada se agachó frente a su bañera para romper a llorar.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Ella pensaba que dominaba la situación. Ella pensaba que era capaz de mantener enjaulada a esa parte de ella que se lanzaría sobre Castle todas las mañanas cuando le trae el café. Pensaba que la parte racional de su mente, la que le repetía una y otra vez 'Castle no te convenía, te hubiera roto el corazón' era la que había ganado.

Pero algo en su cerebro había cambiado.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

El doctor Davidson estaba en su despacho repasando el historial de un paciente que tenía que operar cuando uno de los residentes llamó a la puerta. Iba acompañado de un hombre de mediana edad, serio y enjuto que no reconoció pero que se le hizo familiar. Se presentó y resultó ser Jim Beckett. El padre de Kate. Sorprendido por la visita, Josh le hizo pasar y le ofreció un poco de café.

- La verdad, hubiese preferido que nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias. Pero necesito ayuda. Katie necesita ayuda. - dijo Jim masajeándose la frente nerviosamente.

- ¿Kate? ¿Ha pasado algo?. - preguntó el doctor alarmado.

Jim se extrañó mucho de que el supuesto novio de su hija, a quien no había conocido aún a pesar de llevar juntos más de 6 meses y de quien Katie sólo le había dicho que era médico en ese hospital, no supiese nada de lo último acontecido en la vida de la detective. Se tomó un segundo para observar al doctor. Tenía mala cara, como de haber pasado una mala noche y de haberse hinchado a café para mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿No ha hablado con mi hija hoy? - comentó extrañado.

- No. - Dijo el doctor con desgana, como si llevara toda la mañana pensando hablar con ella pero hubiese algo que se lo impidiese. Consultó su móvil para comprobar alguna llamada perdida. - No me ha llamado. -Dijo confirmándolo.

Jim observó la manera de tragar saliva del doctor al contemplar el móvil y cómo dudó paseando el dedo sobre el botón de llamada. Entonces e dio cuenta de que quizás se había precipitado al pensar en él. La cara de extrañeza que puso Jim Beckett preguntándose en que punto se encontraba la relación del doctor Davidson y su hija incomodó a Josh.

- Por favor, cuénteme señor Beckett. - dijo lo más educadamente posible, guardando la compostura.

- Es es tipo el involucrado en el caso de mi esposa... Lockwood... ha matado a un expoli, se ha escapado de la cárcel y Kate a este paso va a ser la siguiente.- soltó Jim sin mucha delicadeza.

Josh se quedó petrificado, se puso blanco como la leche y se dejó caer en su sillón abrumado.

- ¿Cómo no me ha dicho nada? - el doctor cogió su móvil e intentó llamar a Kate, pero no le cogía el teléfono.

Jim le observó. Ahora el doctor parecía verdaderamente preocupado. Había hablado sin tapujos, pero era un truco de abogado: si el joven hubiese reaccionado de otra manera Jim hubiese sabido que no merecía la pena seguir hablando con él.

- Perdone si he sido muy brusco doctor Davidson. - se disculpó el padre de Kate.

Josh noqueado sólo acertó a balbucear...

- Descuide... Ya sé de dónde ha sacado Kate su carácter.

Jim no se sintió ofendido en absoluto, era un _carácter_ que se adaptaba perfectamente bien para ejercer la abogacía y aún mejor para ser agente de la ley, como su hija. El doctor Davidson se tomó unos segundos para centrarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Verá Jim, Kate es muy reservada con todo el tema de su madre. Es tabú entre nosotros. Cada vez que intento que razone y asuma su duelo sin perder más tiempo en esa investigación... se cierra en sí misma, me aparta completamente. Y eso es peor que si me chillara y discutiéramos.

Jim asintió reconociendo la manera de actuar de su hija en lo que le contaba el doctor, puesto que con él hacía lo mismo.

- Entonces me temo que ninguno de los dos vamos a poder hacer nada.

En ese momento un residente hizo señas a Josh a través del cristal de la puerta de su despacho. Él asintió con la cabeza y Jim supo que su visita había acabado.

El doctor Davidson corrió pasillo abajo para hacerse cargo de la urgencia y Jim Beckett se dirigió abatido hacia la salida. Ya en la calle el hombre sintió el aire de la templada noche primaveral en su cara y respiró hondo.

Pensó en Katie. En cómo se había enfrentado a la muerte de su madre intentando ser una adulta, cuando en realidad era una chiquilla. Dejó la universidad, ingresó en la academia de policía, se aferró a la idea de resolver el asesinato de una manera obsesiva e insana. No obstante fue mejor que lo que le pasó a él, que empezó a darse a la bebida.

Ascendió enseguida a detective, por supuesto, Katie había destacado en todo lo que se había propuesto. Y seguía aferrada a su obsesión, apenas dormía, apenas comía y apenas salía de la oficina. Hasta que un día tocó fondo. Igual que le pasó a él.

Desde aquello le prometió a él y a si misma que no volvería a remover el caso. Jim, en aquel entonces, pensó que por fin su hija había dejado atrás el terrible suceso y que por fin podría vivir su vida. Pero Kate vivía sin ilusión. Tenía esa espina clavada. Había apartado su trauma, pero no lo había superado.

Al poco tiempo algo en ella cambió. Cuando hablaban por teléfono ya no respondía con monosílabos. Le empezó a contar cosas de su vida. Le empezó a hablar de él: del escritor juerguista que le seguía como un perrito. Al principio Kate estaba molesta con su presencia, luego empezó a encontrarlo útil y tras algún contratiempo, él le había ayudado a retomar la investigación de una manera racional y madura. Jim por fin veía a su hija feliz.

Cogió su móvil, buscó en la agenda y llamó. Tras unos minutos de conversación con el juez Markway obtuvo la dirección de Richard Castle.

* * *

**Dos días después...**

* * *

Castle esperó por enésima vez a que Kate le contestara. Se arrepentía de haber discutido con ella. Él sólo quería hacerla entrar en razón. Sabía que era imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo. No sólo por la conversación que había tenido con Jim Beckett ante ayer, sino por él mismo... bueno, y por ella... porque no podía soportar la sola idea de perderla ni de que ella se sacrificara por...

Su móvil sonó. Pero no era ella. Era... ¿el capitán Montgomery?

- Castle. - dijo contestando al aparato.

- Rick escucha necesito tu ayuda. - la sobriedad en la voz del capitán hizo que el escritor sacara al adulto responsable que llevaba dentro.

* * *

**Aquella noche...**

* * *

- ¿Capitán? - dijo el escritor cuando entró por la puerta del hangar. Hacía frío y el vapor salía de su boca a pesar de estar a cubierto.

- Aquí Rick. - oyó con eco al otro extremo de la sala.

Ambos caminaron el uno hacia el otro para acabar encontrándose al lado de un helicóptero. Habían hablado por teléfono lo justo, por si estaba pinchado, dedujo Castle. Pero si el capitán lo necesitaba él estaba dispuesto a todo.

- Escucha Rick. Kate va a venir. - dijo, mientras se desenfundaba su arma reglamentaria y miraba alrededor.

- ¿Qué va a pasar, Roy? - preguntó Castle observando su actitud: la de un hombre que ha tomado una decisión difícil.

- Lo que va a pasar aquí lo hago por ella, Rick. Porque es lo menos que puedo hacer. He intentado durante todos estos años... - el hombre miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza- ... compensar las cosas que no debí hacer en el pasado.

- Un momento... está diciéndome que es usted el tercer hombre implicado en... - Castle se calló incrédulo, mientras Roy asentía con la cabeza.

- Esta noche... tengo que salvarla, Castle. El resto de su vida la dejo en tus manos. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por ayudarla... amigo. - dijo esto mirándole a los ojos.

A pesar de la habilidad del escritor, este era un momento en el que no llegaron las palabras a su boca. Sólo asintió con la cabeza en medio del frío hangar. Ambos oyeron un coche frenando.

- Escóndete allí. Sabrás cuándo salir. - dijo Montgomery señalando una esquina.

Castle se alejó obedeciéndole mientras el capitán corrió hacia el otro extremo. Rick vio a Beckett entrar y un torbellino de emociones se congregaron en su cabeza. Entre ellas primaba el pesar por saber todo lo que Kate iba a sufrir con todo esto.

* * *

Josh contemplaba a Kate durmiendo con ropa de calle encima de su cama. La oscuridad de la noche sólo estaba rota por una pequeña lámpara en la mesita al lado de la cama. Por fin lo había conseguido. Su respiración era calmada, y contrastaba con su cara llorosa con el maquillaje corrido por sus mejillas. El doctor se acercó y le limpió delicadamente la cara. Ella ni se inmutó. El valium había hecho su efecto.

Richard Castle le había llamado hace menos de una hora muy serio y preocupado explicando que habían disparado al capitán de Kate en una emboscada, con fatales consecuencias, y que ésta estaba desconsolada. Cuando llegó al apartamento de su novia encontró a Jim sentado en el sofá acunando a su hija en un mar de lágrimas. El mismo escritor le había abierto la puerta, sereno, pero roto por el dolor.

Regresó al salón y encontró a Jim y a Castle sentados en el sofá y en el sillón respectivamente, cabizbajos y en silencio. Apostaba que ambos estaban pensando en Kate, al igual que él mismo.

- Ahora duerme - dijo el doctor rompiendo el silencio. Ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia él. - Quizás cuando se despierte esté aturdida...

- Yo me quedo aquí a pasar la noche. - dijo Jim levantándose del sofá.

Castle también se levantó. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos. Josh sólo encontró dolor y preocupación por Kate.

- Yo... debería irme. - dijo el escritor en un susurro bajando la mirada.

- Yo también. - dijo Josh inmediatamente.

Tras un segundo de indecisión ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, acompañados por el padre de Beckett, que le dio un apretón de manos a cada uno y les agradeció su apoyo.

Bajaron en el ascensor en silencio. Al abrirse la puerta Josh indicó a Castle que saliese primero. El escritor pisó la acera de la calle y oyó al doctor a sus espaldas llamarlo educadamente 'Señor Castle'.

- Llámame Rick. - dijo él serio parándose y dándose la vuelta para estar cara a cara.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por avisarme, Rick. - dijo amablemente el doctor.

- Por Beckett, lo que sea. - dijo el escritor con una mueca de tristeza.

El doctor reparó un instante en un detalle en el que no había caído hasta ahora.

- Rick... ¿Tú también estabas en la emboscada?

El escritor asintió con la cabeza sin poder disimular su pena.

- Te acompañó en el sentimiento, Rick.

- Gracias, Josh. - Castle bajó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia la parada de taxis.

- Y Rick... - dijo nerviosamente antes de que se alejara.

El escritor se paró y giró la cabeza mirándole muy serio. Josh habló:

- Aparta a Kate de todo esto, vale? Me refiero a... que no se haga la héroe o algo así... Ella... es a veces tan... difícil... - le costaba encontrar la palabras.

Le resultaba incómodo el estar desahogándose con un extraño y que para colmo apostaba que conocía a su novia mejor que él. Castle se le quedó mirando sin mover un músculo.

- Sabes, Josh, si no puedes vivir con esa parte de Kate, no te mereces al resto de ella.

La mirada del escritor fue heladora.

El doctor supo en ese instante que los sentimientos de Castle hacia Kate iban más allá de la simple amistad. También intuyó que el escritor aún no se había rendido. No pensaba decirle nada más, no iba a discutir con él. Tan sólo se despidió con un gesto y una mueca. Ambos hombres caminaron en sentidos opuesto alejándose de la casa de la detective.

* * *

El escritor pensó en volver a casa, pero después del numerito de la otra noche, en la que estrelló un vaso de whisky en su despacho asustando a su madre, decidió pasar primero por The Old Hunt para calmarse.

Pagó al taxista con una generosa propina y ya antes de entrar, recordó a Beckett junto a la valla del local, aquella vez que estuvieron investigando. Tragó saliva mientras sentía una punzada en el corazón, pensó que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea. Entró rápidamente y sin apenas saludar a sus empleados se encerró en su despacho. Observó el escritorio antiguo de madera y en la silla tapizada en piel, un buen lugar de trabajo normalmente le subía la moral, pero no ahora. Se sentía mal, muy mal.

Se sentó pensando en cómo había acabado el capitán Montgomery y en como había aceptado su destino con tal de hacer lo correcto. Pensó en cómo habría vivido todos estos años con el cargo de conciencia de haber participado indirectamente en el asesinato de la madre de Beckett y en cómo soportaría el día a día trabajando con Kate intentando compensar ese fallo. ¿De qué estaban hechas estas personas? ¿Por qué eran así? ¿Por qué Kate era así? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por la justicia? Se imaginó que podría haber sido Kate quien yaciera en ese hangar, imaginó que aquel día podía haber sido el último de Kate.

El pensamiento le hizo marearse y se sentó procurando respirar profundamente antes de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Tras unos minutos cogió papel y pluma e hizo lo que mejor sabía para desahogarse: escribir. Sin pensar, sin tachar ni releer, sólo dejar fluir las palabras. Le temblaba un poco la mano, pero al sentir el plumín apoyado en el papel se tranquilizó.

_Yo creía que las personas así sólo existían en la ficción, pero no, Kate tú eres así y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Hace un par de horas, cuando te tenía fuertemente cogida entre mis brazos, pataleando y llorando, forcejeando por escapar para luchar junto a Montgomery, me hubiese gustado dar un salto y volar, para llevarte lejos de allí y que te olvidaras de todo._

_Ya no seríamos la detective Beckett y el escritor Richard Castle, sólo seríamos Kate y Rick. Sólo quiero que me dejes contemplar tu sonrisa el resto de nuestra vida... Pero ¿por qué, Kate? ¿por qué no te dejas llevar? ¿por qué no dejas que yo te lleve? ¿aún me ves inmaduro? ¿aún me ves juerguista?_

_Me has cambiado Kate. Has despertado al mejor Rick Castle, a la esencia de mi persona, __la que se había escondido a lo largo de estos años para protegerse de todo lo malo: __la falta de un padre, las excentricidades de una madre, los insultos de compañeros del internado... _

_Me has despertado, Kate, has despertado al Richard que está a punto de echase a llorar en este momento, __pensando en que estás malgastando tu vida junto a un hombre que te da un Valium cuando debería darte un abrazo. U__n hombre al que sonríes, pero que no te hace reír. U__n hombre más alto, más guapo, más listo y en mejor forma que yo, __pero que seguro no ama como yo las arruguitas que se te forman en los ojos cuando ríes de verdad; __ni se pasaría horas y horas __simplemente contemplando y estudiando el perfil de tu cara mientras trabajas; __ni sueña cada noche contigo desde que te besó en ese callejón, porque sí, Kate, te besé._

_No puse 'boca de pez' para fingir un morreo que engañase al vigilante, no. __Pensé '¡qué diablos!' si seguro que te enfadabas igual, mejor salir con un buen recuerdo. __Busqué tus labios, suaves y cálidos, te lamí, te succioné, respiré tu aliento. __Y te gustó, Kate, vaya si te gustó, porque no te atreviste a mencionarlo ni bromear con ello. Seguro que te sentiste culpable ¿verdad? ¿Tu doctor te hace sentir mariposillas en el estómago, Kate? Creo que no._

Castle levantó la mirada del folio garabateado. Una lágrima cayó de su mejilla mojando el papel y corriendo la tinta. Miró al frente, estaba a punto de llorar sí, pero al menos ya sabía por qué. Le dolía la muerte de Montgomery, pero no tanto como le dolía la pérdida de Kate. Porque aunque sobreviviera a la carnicería que se había convertido el caso de su madre, él sentía que la había perdido. No había logrado que ella se quitara su caparazón para entregarse a la vida. No había logrado enamorarla. No había logrado salvarla.

Y el escritor, en la soledad de su despacho, se dejó llevar y lloró como un niño por todo lo que había perdido.

* * *

**La mañana del funeral del capitán Montgomery...**

* * *

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta sacaron a Kate de su ensimismamiento. Estaba sentada en el tocador de su habitación, con el anillo de su madre en la mano. Se observaba en el espejo, dudando en dónde colocar su preciado recuerdo: si colgado al cuello como siempre o en un bolsillo de la guerrera del uniforme de gala.

- ¿Sí? - dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta cerrada.

- Kate... - era Castle hablando muy serio - ...se hace tarde.

- Ya casi estoy... - dijo levantando un poco la voz, por primera vez en dos días - ...pasa.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde tenía la chaqueta. El escritor asomó por la puerta, la abrió, pero no entró en la habitación. Kate metió el anillo en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho, cerca del corazón. Se sintió observada por él, que respetó su momento en silencio.

Le echó una mirada y sonrió levemente, por primera vez en dos días, al verlo con una actitud tan impropia de él. La detective terminó de abotonarse la camisa negra, ocultando por completo su camiseta blanca de algodón que usaba siempre con el uniforme, porque no le gustaba el tacto de la fibra sobre su piel. A continuación cogió la guerrera y metió ambos brazos dándole la espalda a Castle. Al intentar ponérsela se le atascó en los hombros, él dio un paso y le ayudó a subírsela.

- Gracias.- susurró ella.

Él no contestó. Retrocedió el paso que había dado, para volver a la puerta y siguió observando en silencio. La detective se abrochó la chaqueta y observó al escritor, reflejado en el espejo. No la estaba observando realmente, más bien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de ella.

- Castle... - dijo volviéndose hacia él.

- ¿Mmmm? - murmuró.

- ¿Ocurre algo...? - sus ojos se encontraron y por primera vez en dos días ambos se sintieron un poquito mejor, al ver en los ojos del otro una sincera preocupación mutua.

Castle hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Esos inmensos y transparentes ojos.

- Quería pedirte un favor... ya sé que no me corresponde, pero... si pudiera acompañar con vosotros a Montgomery en su último desfile... me sentiría...

A Kate se le aceleró el corazón al oír nombrar a su capitán, pero sin dejar ver su vulnerabilidad asintió con la cabeza un par de veces

- Será un honor, Castle. - dijo mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

- Ok. - dijo él recuperando momentáneamente el brillo en la mirada.

Se fijó en la gorra de plato del uniforme de gala, apoyada en la cómoda junto con los guantes reglamentarios, junto a un sobre. Luego su mirada volvió a ella, pero esta vez viéndola, admirándola.

- Estás... impresionante. - dijo seriamente.

La forma de pronunciarlo le dejó claro que no era ninguna broma, ningún cumplido, símplemente era lo que le había venido a la cabeza al observarla vestida con el solemne traje lleno de condecoraciones, ajustado a su estilizada figura haciéndola aún si cabe más delgada pero trasmitiendo a la vez la fuerza con su mirada.

- Gracias.

Kate cogió con delicadeza el sobre con unas pocas palabras que había apuntado como discurso de despedida a su mentor en la policía, porque a pesar de todo lo que hubiera pasado, Roy Montgomery había sido el mejor capitán que podía haber tenido y sin él seguramente ella no sería quien es ahora. Se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Tomó la gorra y los guantes y se dispuso a salir por al puerta, pero Castle no se movió impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Ocurre algo... más? - le preguntó la detective observando a su compañero cabizbajo.

-¿Un...? - dudó antes de seguir hablando - ¿Un... abrazo? - dijo finalmente levantando la mirada.

- Eeeh... - Kate frunció el entrecejo confusa - No. No, estoy... bien. Gracias. - dijo sin dejar de observarle.

- Me refería a... - le miró a los ojos buscando un momento de paz - ... que yo necesitaría un abrazo. Ahora.

- ¡Oh...!

La detective se lanzó a su cuello sin decir nada más, él se encorvó lo justo para poder susurrarle al oído un 'Gracias'. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo y las manos de él caballerosamente en su espalda durante unos segundos, para a continuación sentir cómo el escritor se volvía a erguir separándose de ella.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Entonces Kate se sintió como una egoísta, al haber estado lamentándose de la pérdida de Montgomery ella sola sin pensar en lo todo lo que Castle había hecho por ella en ese hangar y el estress que tenía que haber vivido el escritor tras la muerte del capitán.

- Perdona, Castle.

El escritor le sonrió indicando que el abrazo había surtido efecto.

- Y gracias... por volver a ser mi compañero.

- Siempre.

* * *

**Espero que estas 'escena perdidas' hayan estado a la altura del capítulo original, que ya de por sí era perfecto...**

**Otra vez me he pasado de largo con el número de palabras, ya perdonaréis.**


	10. Renaciendo - capítulo final

**Capítulo final, ambientado en el verano en el que Beckett se está recuperando del disparo. Empezando pocos días después de dicho disparo.**

**Junio...**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. Negro sobre negro. Beckett no podía moverse. Si lo intentaba sentía que sus miembros se tropezaban con objetos o paredes que ella no podía ver. Su respiración era agitada, el sudor cubría su piel. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban, sentía sus pies atrapados. Se ahogaba. Sentía su cuerpo hundirse en las profundidades.

Por un segundo vio una imagen. Clara y nítida. El capitán Roy Mongomery yaciendo cadáver en un frío hangar. Ella lloraba. Sentía el aire helado entrando en sus pulmones con cada llanto, como un cuchillo afilado que la desgarraba por dentro. Alguien la sujetaba por los brazos intentando apartarla de la horrible visión, pero ella se aferraba desesperadamente al cuerpo de su mentor como si su llanto pudiese traerlo de vuelta.

De repente la imagen cambió. Ella sentía el mismo agarre en sus brazos, pero era muy diferente. El calor la abrasaba, sentía un hierro al rojo vivo atravesándole el pecho. Oía gritos a lo lejos. Él le aferraba fuertemente, veía su cara, pero como si estuviese al otro lado de una cortina. Él le dijo algo. Algo que se mezcló con todas las sensaciones que estaba recogiendo su cerebro. De repente el calor del pecho desapareció, o mejor dicho, cambió. Dejó de sentir dolor y por un instante, menor que un segundo, sólo sentía calor, un agradable calor en su corazón. Quiso gritar su nombre, pero no pudo. Se esforzaba por gritar. Nada. Se esforzaba. Nada. Se esforzaba...

- _¡Caaaastle!_

El grito desgarrador en mitad de la noche sobresaltó a Josh, que se levantó rápidamente del sillón al lado de la cama de Kate en el hospital.

- _¡Castle!_ _¡Castle!_ - repitió Kate girando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Era la enésima pesadilla de la detective. Todas las noches le suministraban calmantes y otro tipo de medicamentos para que durmiera. Pero la mayoría de las veces era inútil. Se despertaba desorientada, a veces gritando, a veces llorando, y Josh siempre estaba ahí. Calmándola, tratando de que volviera a la realidad, de que se diese cuenta de que era una pesadilla.

- Kate, despierta, Kate... - dijo con suavidad Josh mientras le agarraba la cabeza entre sus manos.

Para que no se hiciese daño y evitar accidentes, Kate estaba inmovilizada de pies y manos. Ya se había quitado el gotero varias veces y una noche había estado a punto de caerse al suelo. Así que cuando se despertó e hizo mención de moverse y no pudo, luchó durante unos segundos aún confusa.

- Kate, tranquila, Kate... - volvió a repetir Josh.

- ¿Castle? - dijo ella aturdida.

Siempre preguntaba por _él_ tras despertarse de sus pesadillas. Siempre. Lo cual el doctor Davidson profesionalmente lo achacaba al estrés post-traumático que su novia estaba sufriendo, pero personalmente, que llamase _al escritor_ en vez de a él, era un jarro de agua fría.

- ... Josh ... desátame ... - pidió Kate, ya más consciente de la situación.

- Tranquila. - dijo firmemente Josh mientras observaba en la pantalla del electro el funcionamiento del convaleciente corazón de la detective.

El órgano necesitaba reposo, pero estas noches en el hospital estaban poniéndolo a prueba. Desde luego si salía de esta ya no habría que preocuparse. Josh eligió un medicamento que suministró a Kate inyectándolo en el gotero. Ella lo vio y refunfuñó.

- ... ¡No! ... desátame ... desá ... - fue lo que dijo antes de volver a caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Unos días después...**

* * *

La detective miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación de hospital. Estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, obedeciendo a Josh. Ella había accedido a cambio de ir vestida con su chandal de policía y sus deportivas. Había llegado a odiar el pijama-bata del hospital. Esperaba la visita del psicólogo que le trataría durante su recuperación y quería darle buena impresión. Quería pasar su evaluación tanto física como psiquiátrica lo más rápido posible.

Su semblante era serio. Estaba concentrándose. Sentada pero con la espalda erguida, a pesar de la tirantez que sentía en sus cicatrices. No quería pensar en nada. Tenía que dejar su mente en blanco. Había interrogado a cientos de personas, se sabía todos los puntos flacos que delataban al mentiroso. Ahora era ella la que iba a ser analizada, y lo tenía que hacer muy bien. No tenía que salirle perfecto, tenía que ser _creíble_, que era más difícil.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, ella se volvió. Era Josh. Otro asunto que tenía que resolver.

- Hola - dijo él desde la puerta sonriéndole.

- ¡Ey! - le respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Él se acercó hasta ella, se agachó y le besó la cabeza. Como había hecho todos los días desde que estaba en el hospital, porque ella, como todos los días, había renunciado a moverse para ofrecerle los labios o tan siquiera la mejilla. Tenía un remolino de sentimientos encerrado en su interior, que por ahora no era capaz de organizar.

- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo el doctor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Josh se puso detrás de ella y agarró la silla para dirigirla.

* * *

- Cuénteme que planes tiene para hoy, Kate. - preguntó el doctor Burke.

El psicólogo parecía un maestro Jedi sentado en su sillón, en la penumbra de la sala. Su voz era melodiosa y suave, como la de un narrador. Kate pensó que podría quedarse escuchándole durante horas. Ella estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas, frente a él. Seria pero accesible. Como si estuviese hablando con un superior.

Kate no se esperaba la pregunta, pero no le sorprendió, porque de hecho, suponía que empezaría con una pregunta banal que ella no esperara.

- Pues... a media mañana el doctor Davidson me ha prometido que me dejaría comer algo sólido, porque me acaban de quitar el gotero, y... por la tarde espero que venga mi padre, le he pedido algunos libros, ahora que me han empezado a retirar la sedación me aburro con la tele.

Kate contestó con ritmo pausado, mirando a su interlocutor y manteniendo los brazos relajados. El mismo lenguaje no verbal que tendría que fingir para 'pasar la prueba'.

- Si ya no soporta la tele su recuperación va pon buen camino - dijo el doctor sonriendo.

Kate sabía que Burke le estaba provocando una reacción espontánea y sincera, para tener una referencia. Así que midió la sonrisa que puso para contestar mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Siguieron con un poco de conversación sobre la recuperación física, mañana iba a empezar las sesiones de fisioterapia. Le dijo que el doctor Davidson le había prometido que si todo iba bien, pronto dejaría de usar la silla de ruedas.

- El doctor Davidson... ¿es su médico? - le preguntó Burke.

- En realidad... estamos saliendo. - Kate no dijo nada más y procuró disimular la incomodidad que le suponía hablar de su relación con Josh. Seguro que el psicólogo ya estaría pensando porqué ella no se había referido a él por su nombre de pila.

El doctor la observó amigablemente.

- Entonces llamémosle por su nombre...

- Josh - dijo ella más secamente de lo que le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

- Hábleme de Josh, Kate. - le invitó él.

Kate odiaba que utilizara ese truco. Truco que ella había utilizado muchas veces. Si le hubiese hecho una pregunta concreta hubiese respondido y punto. Pero dejar el tema 'abierto' era una trampa para que dijera lo que ella decidiera decir y que se callara lo que no quería que supiera. Hizo un esfuerzo por seguir concentrada y no responder a la defensiva con un '¿qué quiere que le cuente?' que era lo que le pedía su cerebro.

- ¿De Josh? Pues, es un hombre con un gran corazón, trabaja como cirujano y colabora con Médicos Sin Fronteras. Es admirable lo que se esfuerza. Es tenaz y detallista. Es...

Kate se dio cuenta de que no era una entrevista de trabajo. Diablos, se supone que era _su novio_. Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando.

- Él es... Él me hace sentir...

Kate se alarmó por un segundo dándose cuenta de que no era capaz de definir su relación con Josh, así que improvisó, rápidamente pensó en _él, _en quien le había acompañado día a día desde hacía más de dos años. Y sus palabras fluyeron fácilmente...

- Él me equilibra, me hacer reír y también me saca de mis casillas, me hace la vida más fácil, cuando no estoy con él pienso en qué estará haciendo... y yo quiero pensar que él siente lo mismo por mí.

Kate se dio cuenta de que había bajado completamente la guardia y que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse así que se calló. El doctor observó su reacción.

- Tranquila Kate, él está ahí fuera esperándola, puede preguntárselo cuando acabemos, ¿verdad? - le dijo como un padre comprensivo.

Kate sonrió y asintió con la cabeza intentando volver a controlarse. Sólo soltó una lágrima que se secó con un pañuelo que le ofreció Burke.

- Tengo entendido que ha estado a su lado en el hospital día y noche.

- Sí. - dijo avergonzada por no haberlo mencionado ella misma - Es un hombre muy bueno.

El doctor esperó unos minutos a que ella se serenara, le ofreció un vaso de agua que ella aceptó. Kate se lamentó de su pequeño derrumbe, pero le era muy difícil controlar su torbellino emocional.

- Además parece que no le ha dejado dormir mucho últimamente... Hábleme de sus pesadillas, Kate.

Otra vez el 'hábleme'. Por suerte esta respuesta la tenía más preparada. Se concentró para no volver a perder el control. Relajó su cuerpo antes de contestar.

- Pues... son imágenes difusas y distorsionadas, no distingo gran cosa, sólo luces y sonidos. - Kate tragó saliva cuando por un segundo le vino a la mente la nítida imagen del cuerpo de Montgomery en el hangar.

- ¿Alguna voz? - preguntó el doctor antes de dejarla hablar más.

- No. - dijo ella rotundamente tragándose el recuerdo de _él_ diciéndole esas tres palabras mientras ella sentía que se iba.

- ¿Alguna persona?

- Tampoco. - mintió ella otra vez, repitiendo el gesto tranquilo y sosteniéndole la mirada.

La cara de _él_, aterrorizado, agarrándola con fuerza, pasó por su mente. Ella la apartó sin pestañear. El doctor le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos.

- ¿Quién es..._ Castle_? - preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

Ella esquivó por un instante su mirada, incómoda. Burke sabía que ella estaba pensado en _él_. Kate se había estado despertando durante las últimas noches gritando su nombre. Aunque cuando Josh se lo mencionaba ella le decía que no se acordaba de nada.

- Mi... mi compañero. - dijo intentando esconder lo más posible su vulnerabilidad.

El doctor volvió a esperar unos segundos antes de continuar, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad. Empezaba a impacientarse. Maldita sea, tenía que mantener la concentración. Respiró hondo, pero sin que se le notara.

- El compañero que intentó salvarla. - dijo Burke pausadamente.

Ella permaneció callada y sólo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. El doctor no dijo nada más. Kate se dejó llevar y por primera vez habló sin que le preguntara.

- Él es así, ¿sabe? - bajó la mirada sonriendo levemente- Dicen que me hizo un placaje, yo no me acuerdo, pero tengo medio cuerpo amoratado como prueba de ello. El muy loco...

Kate se movió incómoda en la silla y sintió un tirón en la cicatriz de su costado. Se agarró a los reposa brazos de su silla y apretó los labios.

- El muy loco podría haber recibido ese...

Frunció el ceño sin querer. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿No podía decirlo? Empezó a sentirse mal, como en sus sueños, le empezaba a faltar el aire. Abrió la boca y empezó a respirar con dificultad. No era así como tenía que salir su visita al psicólogo. No era así.

El doctor Burke no se movió. Ella de todas maneras no lo hubiese notado. Estaba atrapada en sus pesadillas, pero ahora estaba despierta. Sintió todas las imágenes pasando por delante de sus ojos. Cada vez mas rápido, igual que su agitada respiración. Sintió calor, mucho calor. Apretaba con fuerza los reposa brazos de la silla. Con mucha fuerza.

- _¡DISPARO!_ - gritó aterrorizada.

Un reguero incontrolable de lágrimas empezó a brotar de sus ojos. De repente hizo mención de levantarse de la silla. El doctor Burke se lanzó hacia delante y la cogió en brazos antes de que la detective se cayese al suelo, la silla de ruedas salió despedida hacia atrás y golpeó en la pared. En ese preciso momento Josh irrumpió en la consulta alarmado por el grito y los ruidos. Cogió a Kate entre sus brazos mientras esta se agarraba desesperadamente a su camisa, con los puños apretados y llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

Kate observó el puré de verduras que tenía delante. Tenía una pinta horrible. Jugueteó con una cucharilla de plástico antes de coger un poco y metérselo en la boca. Llevaba varios días alimentándose solo por suero en vena y su estómago le respondió con unas ligeras nauseas ante la 'novedad' de comer algo sólido. Dejó la cucharilla y se concentró en pensar que cuanto antes empezase a alimentarse bien, antes empezaría la rehabilitación y antes se iría a casa. Josh la había ayudado a sentarse en el sillón al lado de la cama para comer, apoyando su bandeja en una mesita auxiliar y luego se había ido a hacer su ronda.

Cuando se sintió con fuerzas cogió otra cucharadita y se la llevó a la boca. Se sintió aliviada de que Josh tuviese trabajo y la hubiera dejado a solas en la habitación, así no tenía que esforzarse en mostrarse fuerte. La sesión con el psicólogo no había ido como lo había planeado pero no se quería castigar con eso. Es más, parece que Josh se quedó más tranquilo con que ella se hubiese derrumbado, porque según él era bueno que se desahogara y que se cayese a lo más hondo, para luego ir subiendo poco a poco.

Un poco de agua y otro bocado más.

A Kate no le gustaba usar eufemismos: había estado a punto de morir. Para la gente normal no es un hecho fácil de asumir, pero ella lleva 12 años haciendo el mismo ritual: cada mañana coge su pistola, su placa, se cuelga el anillo de su madre y sale de su apartamento sabiendo que puede no volver nunca más. Había tenido mucha suerte. Pero ahora no era capaz de alegrarse por ello. No, porque había una idea que le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez: que _él_ podría haber muerto. Y lo que es aún 'peor': que _él_ había intentado salvarla, que podría haber muerto... por salvarla a ella. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque simple y llanamente _él_ la amaba. Eso era lo último que había oído antes sumirse en la oscuridad.

_Él la amaba._

Y ahora, ella se había dado cuenta de que si él hubiese recibido ese disparo... si ella hubiese sido quien lo agarrase por los brazos y gritara su nombre... no se hubiera perdonado a si misma nunca... y si él hubiese llegado a morir... ella habría muerto también. Ella había recibido un tiro, pero en lo único que pensaba era en _él_. ¿Es eso amor?

Cuando fue a visitarla al hospital prácticamente lo echó. Le dijo que ella le llamaría. Sin embargo no había encontrado aún las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tenía atascadas en el estómago las palabras igual que el maldito puré de verduras. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre, bueno, su apellido.

Bebió un sorbo de agua y miró la habitación desde donde estaba sentada. Quizás fuese todo psicológico. Quizás fuese sólo un bloqueo. Quizás si lo intentase...

Apartó la liviana mesita a un lado. Kate puso los pies firmemente en el suelo. Aún llevaba las zapatillas de deporte que se había empeñado en llevar. Mucho mejor que las alpargatas del hospital. Se agarró a los reposa brazos y se inclinó con cuidado. La cicatriz le tiraba un poco. Cuando dejó de sentir nauseas y mareos siguió su movimiento y consiguió ponerse de pie. Apretó los labios. Lo había conseguido, y sin ayuda.

Eso le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Aún encorvada se apoyó en la cama con una mano y dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta llegar al teléfono en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Alargó la mano para coger el auricular. Temblaba. Cerró el puño e intentó tranquilizarse respirando hondo. Por suerte se sabía su número de memoria porque su padre la había requisado el móvil. Esperó unos segundos mirando fijamente el teléfono. Dejó la mente en blanco e hizo los movimientos mecánicamente, como había hecho miles de veces en comisaría. Descolgar, obtener línea, marcar...

Con cada tono de llamada notaba como se le iba acelerando el corazón. Cerró los ojos. Uno, dos, tres pitidos... estaba sudando, tenía la garganta seca. Procuró no pensar en nada. Cuatro, cinco... Estaba tardando mucho. Quizás no podía cogerlo, quizás estaba ocupado. Seis, siete, och... _'¿Diga?'_. Su voz contestando sobresaltó a Kate, que abrió los ojos asustada. Se apoyó con la mano libre sobre el cabecero de la cama. Abrió la boca e intentó hablar.

Las imágenes de sus pesadillas se abalanzaban sobre su mente, cada vez más rápido. Intentaba apartarlas pero no podía. Dolor. Impotencia. Frustración. Sensaciones que la paralizaban...

_'¿Diga?'_. Insistió él. Su voz era tremendamente seria. Kate parecía un pez tomando bocanadas de aire. Empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo. Sintiéndose traicionada por su propio cerebro, colgó el teléfono haciéndolo encajar tras varios intentos. Se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y rompió a llorar entendiendo que ahora mismo no era Katherine Beckett, simplemente una muñeca rota. Se apoyó en la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada, sus lágrimas empaparon la tela mientras que entre hipos logró decir lo que no había podido hacía unos instantes: _'Castle'_

* * *

**Finales de Junio...**

* * *

Kate había terminado su primera sesión de ejercicios de rehabilitación. Respiraba tranquilamente tumbada boca arriba en la colchoneta, satisfecha por el resultado. Al principio le costó habituarse a los pinchazos y tirones de los músculos de su tórax, le daban nauseas constantemente. Su fisioterapeuta le había dicho que era normal, así que apretó los dientes y pensó en su aprendizaje en la academia de policía. Las pruebas físicas fueron muy duras, hasta para una chica deportista como ella, así que pensó que esto era simplemente una prueba más.

Tras unos minutos de descanso un enfermero le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Permaneció quieta unos segundos, simplemente sintiendo como las cosas iban volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Se sintió bien, tan bien que rechazó la silla de ruedas que le ofrecía el enfermero. Pidió permiso al fisioterapeuta para 'volver caminando' a la habitación. El doctor accedió, pero a condición de que el enfermero la acompañara y que se llevara la silla por si acaso. El volver a sentirse ella misma le dio fuerzas para decidirse a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, sin más demora.

Cuando entró en la habitación le sorprendió ver a Josh esperándole, que se levantó en cuanto ella asomó por la puerta.

- Ey, señorita ¿que hace caminando? - le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le cogía por las manos guiándola hasta la cama.

Kate se sentía abrumada por el afán protector de Josh. Le hizo una señal como indicándole que no pensaba echarse a la cama. Él frunció el ceño. Kate sabía que podía resultar obstinada y cabezota, y que él no lo llevaba bien. Se fijó en que Josh había preparado una especie de almuerzo romántico, porque había dos bandejas en la mesita auxiliar. La verdad era que el ejercicio le había abierto el apetito y tenía que recuperar unos kilos para coger fuerza. Aun así no se sentó a comer, sino que permaneció en pie agarrándole las manos a Josh.

- ¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Te ha ido bien con la fisio? - le preguntó él inquieto.

Kate pensó que era sorprendente lo nervioso que se ponía a veces Josh, más aún siendo cirujano, le temblaba el cuerpo entero. Le miró a los ojos sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba decidida a decirle.

- Josh, no sé que haces aún aquí. - dijo ella en voz baja.

- Es temprano para hacer mi ronda- dijo él como explicación.

- No me refiero a eso, Josh, y tú lo sabes. - le aclaró Kate seriamente.

Él no dijo nada, sólo apretó más sus temblorosas manos.

- No se me ocurre otro sitio mejor en donde estar. - le dijo él sonriendo.

- Eso no es cierto, Josh, tú... - Kate suspiró - Tú tenías planes, antes de que ocurriera _esto_. Tenías que viajar al Amazonas para planificar tu proyecto... El proyecto de tus sueños, Josh. - dijo ella muy formal.

Josh arrugó la frente recordando como hace un mes el nuevo hospital en Sudamérica ocupaba el 100% de su mente. Todo eso ahora le parecía tan lejano...

- No quiero estar en otro sitio más que aquí, contigo. - le dijo él.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente e intuyó su próximo movimiento, avergonzada, intentó soltarle las manos pero él se las agarraba.

- Kate, yo... - dijo él dubitativo.

- No, Josh, no... - dijo ella en voz baja.

- Yo... Te quiero tanto, Kate. - expresó finalmente.

Kate se soltó de su agarre. Bajó la cabeza y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

- Josh, yo... -suspiró y miró al techo, como buscando fuerzas. - yo lo he intentado, lo he intentado durante estos meses, créeme, pero...

Le miró a la cara. Él parecía un cachorrillo recién abandonado, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. Eso lo hizo más difícil.

- Yo no te ... - dijo Kate con un hilo de voz.

No hizo falta que dijese todo, él dio un paso hacia atrás y ella calló para no herirle más.

- Me gustas, te admiro, pero no es suficiente... o al menos, no deberías conformarte sólo con eso Josh. - dijo ella avergonzada- y no es justo que yo reciba tus cuidados si mis sentimientos por ti no están a la altura.

Josh dio otro paso hacia atrás mirándose a los pies. Ella calló y miró por la ventana. Se lamentaba el no haberse dado cuenta antes, el haberle hecho pasar por todo esto...

- ¿Es por _él_, verdad?

Kate meneó la cabeza lamentando que Josh involucrara a Castle.

- No, Josh, esto es una fase que debo superar sola.

No hubo más palabras por parte de ninguno de los dos. Él sabía de sobra que se había estado engañando estos últimos meses, albergando la esperanza de que ella aclarase sus sentimientos, cuando en realidad él mismo ya sabía la respuesta. Se acercó y la abrazó por última vez, sintiendo su aún más delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ella se mantuvo rígida al principio pero se amoldó y le devolvió el abrazo como diciendo 'Lo siento, Josh, al final no pudo ser.' Rápidamente se separaron y se despidieron con sendos 'Cuídate' susurrados. Kate se quedó sola en su habitación seria y cabizabaja. Josh recorrió el pasillo en dirección a su consulta al borde del llanto.

* * *

**Dos meses después, Septiembre...**

* * *

En una soleada mañana de septiembre Kate se paró delante de la puerta de una de las librerías con más solera de Nueva York. No había llegado ahí por casualidad, de hecho sabía desde hace semanas que _él_ iba a estar ahí dentro, firmando ejemplares de su última novela.

Ella misma llevaba su propio ejemplar, que había comprado justo después de volver de su retiro en la casa del lago, hace unos pocos días y que ya había leído, mejor dicho, devorado. Totalmente enganchada a la trama e identificada plenamente con Nikki Heat, supo comprender todo el sufrimiento que había pasado Castle durante el verano y que había reflejado en las páginas que había escrito. Sobre todo ese final, en el que Rook recibe el balazo que iba dirigido a Nikki. Más claro no se podía decir. Castle hubiese dado su vida por ella. Una locura. Se emocionó cuando lo leyó y si no dejaba de pensar en ello empezaría a llorar también ahora, así que echó mano al picaporte del local y abrió la puerta.

El aroma a papel nuevecito la transportó a un momento hace varios años, cuando toda emocionada se colocó en la fila para que el famoso escritor Richard Castle le firmara una de sus primeras novelas. Y ahí volvía a estar ella, con el corazón acelerándose mientras se colocaba en la interminable fila, aún demasiado lejos para verle o que él la viera.

Pensó en esa primera vez, cuando nerviosa y con las mejillas ardiendo, él se le quedó mirando y le preguntó su nombre. "Kate" le dijo ella apenas pudiendo articular palabra de la emoción. Él le sonrió y le dedicó el libro haciendo deslizar la punta de la estilográfica suavemente, con una práctica y destreza que la hipnotizaron. Y para colmo, cuando le entregó el libro lo retuvo un segundo haciendo que ella le mirara sobresaltada, entonces él le dijo "Es imposible no fijarse en esos ojazos que tienes", a lo que ella respondió quedándose de piedra respondiendo con un 'Gracias' y saliendo corriendo de la librería. Como redoble final, cuando años después se encontraron en la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría, el escritor volvió a fijarse en sus ojos, aquella vez no huyó, pero la descolocó lo suficiente como para parecer una detective novata.

La fila avanzaba a más velocidad de la que ella pensaba que lo haría. Lo normal era entretenerse un poco con cada fan, sobre todo con las fans femeninas, que tal y como pudo comprobar, eran la gran mayoría. Al avanzar la fila, durante un segundo, vio a Castle sentado en un escritorio, ligeramente encorvado, más serio de lo que ella esperaba, firmando a una mujer de mediana edad. Kate sintió un regocijo en le cuerpo al darse cuenta de que en unos minutos volvería a encontrarse con Castle y sonrió levemente. No comprendía como su mente le había traicionado de tal manera durante el verano. ¡Era Castle!. ¿Cómo era posible que su sólo recuerdo le provocara ansiedad hace un par de meses y ahora al verlo se abriese un claro entre las nubes para que entrasen los rayos del sol?.

La cola delante de ella se iba haciendo más corta. Cada vez lo tenía más cerca. El escritor estaba enfrascado a lo suyo y apenas levantaba la mirada de la mesa. Tan sólo echaba un vistazo a cada nueva persona y le entregaba el libro firmado con una leve sonrisa. Entonces Kate se dio cuenta de que estaba triste y su corazón dio un vuelco. Empezó a sentirse inquieta ¿le habría pasado algo malo? ¿o era por ella? Esperase que comprendiese en el fondo se su corazón, que todo este tiempo no había podido enfrentarse a él, pero no porque no quisiese.

Volvió a tranquilizarse al contemplarle 'trabajando'. Cómo tomaba con sus grandes manos los libros, cómo emanaba ese aire de familiaridad con la camisa de cuadros que llevaba, parecía más... no, estaba más... bueno, digámoslo claro: había engordado, pero por alguna razón eso sólo lo hacía más adorable.

Castle siempre había sido fuerte pero ahora Kate sólo podía pensar en cómo sería abrazarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad del tejido de su camisa en sus manos. Entonces ella se miró a si misma un poco preocupada, aún tenía que ganar unos kilos después de todo lo que había pasado, esperó que a Castle no le importara que ella estuviese_ tan_ delgada.

Sólo faltaban un par de personas, pero él ni cuenta. Ahora incluso podía oír su voz '¿A nombre de quien?'... 'Gracias por venir'. Muy seria. Madre mía. La mezcla de la emoción de volver a estar cara a cara, mezclada con todos los sentimientos que había pasado durante el verano, hizo que casi se mareara. Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentó calmarse, bajó la cabeza. Ya oía su perfume, eso la subió al séptimo cielo. Tan cerca. Tan cerca.

- Kate. - dijo entregándole el libro.

Ahora fue él quien alzó la mirada, quedándose petrificado.

* * *

El doctor Davidson surcaba la autopista a lomos de su moto. Quería provechar sus últimos días en New York antes de partir al Amazonas, y sentir el mecer de las curvas de la carretera en su cuerpo era uno de los placeres que no iba a poder disfrutar allá a donde iba. Era temprano, pero la templada mañana le permitía disfrutar de la brisa rozando sus brazos sin llegar a sentir frío.

Contempló el paisaje. Inconscientemente, pensó él, se encontraba cerca de aquel sitio... aquella cuneta que le había cambiado la vida y que durante varios meses le hizo creerse que era feliz. Y lo fue. Fue muy feliz. Pero se acabó. Ahora tocaba vivir otras experiencias. Lejos de allí. Aceleró dejando atrás el sitio en donde conoció a la detective Beckett sin dejarlo de mirar por el retrovisor haciéndose más y más pequeño hasta que finalmente desapareció. 'Ojala le fuera tan sencillo olvidarla a ella', pensó, dejando escapar una mueca con sabor agridulce.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

******Muy Beckett. Muy Intenso. Ay! Que me he emocionao!**

**Ha sido todo un logro concentrarme para escribir una historia tan larga, pensé que lo iba a dejar a medias, pensé que sólo iba a lograr unos pocos capítulos sueltos y que no iba a ser capaz de hilvanar (casi) toda la temporada 3 de Castle.**

**Empecé a finales de septiembre del año pasado a escribir 'en sucio' el primer capítulo luego el segundo luego... salté a escribir estos dos últimos episodios... luego escribí algunos de en medio, vamos que fue un batiburrillo de capítulos hasta que hace un par de meses empecé a publicarlo ya ordenado, limpio y bien. En total 9 meses, como un embarazo del que han nacido más de 42.000 palabras, jeje.**

**Felicidades a quien haya llegado hasta aquí y, por supuesto, gracias por leer y comentar.**** Si no llega a ser porque al otro lado de la pantalla estáis vosotros/as leyendo seguramente esta historia se hubiese quedado guardada en mi escritorio o guardada en mi cabeza, así que gracias por ser un estímulo más para lograr publicar esto.**

**Terminado una calurosa mañana de un 28 de junio del 2014 con ganas de pasar un verano tranquilito a orillas de alguna playa.**


End file.
